


Личная мифология

by Stochastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Castration, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: Ирландия. Наши дни. В Корке происходит убийство, один в один похожее на убийство в Трали семнадцать лет назад. Единственная зацепка расследования - Лью Эбби. Он был ребёнком на момент первого убийства, но знает детали, которые полиция никогда не разглашала. Чтобы найти убийцу придётся понять, почему Эбби работает в музее-тюрьме и почему его сбил велосипедист в День джойсовского Блума. У первого события есть рациональное объяснение, логика второго искажена.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Памяти Мирча Элиаде, который сломал мой мозг, когда я была юна и невинна

Памяти Мирча Элиаде, который сломал мой мозг, когда я была юна и невинна

Целый день Киф думал о новом комиксе. «Его история начинается в день его смерти», — сказал Киф издателю о своем герое. «Можно ли внешне сделать его похожим на человека-тюленя? — спросил издатель. — Ты же знаешь, нас любят за истории о Келлской книге и Святом Патрике».

 

Киф жил на улице с домами, опутанными виноградной лозой. Снимал квартиру в трехэтажке с украшенными гортензией балконами. Отхватил весь первый этаж с садом и живой изгородью. Листья-ладони, листья-монеты защищали от ветра и солнца кресла, в которых приятно выпить и покурить. Киф кивнул сидящим в саду мужчинам. Имен он не помнил, но знал, что оба работают с Энн. В гостиной Киф увидел незнакомцев. Почему Энн не предупредила, что они ждут гостей? Хотя, возможно, она и говорила, а он как обычно забыл. Пройдя в кабинет, Киф снял с книжной полки альбом.

 

— Привет, — девчонка с ногтями цвета грозовой тучи отсалютовала ему бокалом. Что-то газированное и желтоватое. Сект?

 

— Привет, — Киф вернулся к фотографиям скульптур.

 

— Я Хлоя. Нас не представили... — она говорила медленно и складывала губы так, будто слова были конфетами, и она с удовольствием обсасывала каждую.

 

— Киф Маккена, я живу здесь.

 

— Киф Маккена, — его имя Хлоя облизывала особенно долго. — Придумай что-нибудь получше, Киф Маккена, я знаю хозяев. Я близкая подруга Энн.

 

— Придумай что-нибудь получше, Хлоя, — Киф давно заметил, что люди зависают, если повторяешь их слова. Зависают, а потом ретушируют растерянность и неловкость громким смехом.

 

Как Хлоя сейчас — засмеялась, закинула голову назад, пошатнулась и вцепилась в локоть Кифа. Альбом с фотографиями захлопнулся.

 

— Хлоя, ты не поможешь мне на кухне? — в дверях появилась Энн. Светлые волосы, светлая одежда.

Машину, мебель и обои она тоже предпочитала светлые. Или обесцвеченные? Чистый белый она никогда не любила.

 

— Энн, познакомься, это Киф Маккена, он утверждает, что живет здесь, — объявила Хлоя с комичной торжественностью. — Живет здесь с тобой.

 

Киф помахал Энн рукой. Она неуверенно улыбнулась и широко распахнула бесцветные глаза.

 

— Ты, наверное, друг Алана. Он приедет минут через пятнадцать.

 

Киф пожал плечами, не желая заострять внимание на своей невнимательности. Он не только забыл о сегодняшней вечеринке и не догадывался по какому поводу веселье, но и не врубался, кто такой Алан.

 

— Окей, — вернув альбом в шкаф, он уселся за письменный стол.

 

— Мистер Маккена? — пролепетала Энн, наблюдая, как он открывает ящик с простыми карандашами. Их здесь было штук сто. Разные фирмы и дизайн, всегда мягко-твердый графитовый грифель. — Алан вот-вот подъедет. Не хотите ли пока что-нибудь выпить? Алан не любит, когда кто-то заглядывает в его стол.

 

Киф открыл ящик с бумагой. Вместе с чистыми листами достал наброски.

 

— Нет! Алан не любит показывать черновики, — Энн продолжала неловко улыбаться, но резкое «нет» выдало ее волнение.

 

Резкое «Нет» привлекло внимание гостей. На пороге возникли мужчины в футболках с мультяшными принтами. Киф не узнал их и предположил, что оба работают с Энн.

 

— Кто это? — спросил мужчина с Микки-Маусом на груди.

 

— Не знаю, — прошептала Энн.

 

Почему она шепчет? Почему побледнела? К чему эта театральность, спросил себя Киф. Впрочем, он посмотрел на набросок великана с вытянутым лицом, рисунок тоже портил излишек театральности. Киф скомкал черновик и отправил его в мусорную корзину.

 

— Что вы делаете? — воскликнула Энн.

 

В комнату подтягивались люди. Одни держали в руках бокалы и топтались у порога, другие окружали стол. Киф не помнил, когда последний раз в его рабочем кабинете собиралась такая толпа.

 

— Что я делаю? Выкидываю мусор, — он смял еще один рисунок. — Эти фигуры никуда не годятся. Я сомневался, когда рисовал их, теперь ясно вижу, что это халтура. Утрированные пропорции тел, дешевый мелодраматизм в построении сцен, — в корзину полетел следующий лист.

 

— Но это не вы рисовали, — Энн подхватила корзину. — Я не знаю кто вы, но...

 

Ей не хватило воздуха закончить.

 

— Энн, — Киф покачал головой. — Это наброски для моего нового комикса. Ты знаешь, когда я начинаю новую историю, я перевожу много бумаги, прежде чем определюсь со стилем.

 

— Хватит! — Энн прижала мусорную корзину к груди. — Я вас не знаю, убирайтесь из кабинета моего мужа!

 

— Ты должно быть перепил, приятель. Или что-то не то проглотил, — мужчина с Губкой Бобом на животе обошел стол и протянул к Кифу руку.

 

Киф показал ему антикварный ножик для заточки карандашей, «Губка Боб» шарахнулся в сторону и врезался плечом в книжный шкаф.

 

— Господи, — Киф засмеялся. — Чего ты такой нервный? Энн, кто эти придурки? Я думал ты работаешь в солидной компании?

 

— Я позвоню в полицию.

 

Киф бросил нож в ящик и сложил руки на груди:

 

— Давай.

 

Хлоя открыла рот, будто хотела что-то сказать. Девушка с черным ежиком волос поправила узкий ворот свитера. «Микки Маус» полез в карман за телефоном. Вздох, хлопок двери.

 

— Кто поставил машину на тротуаре? Энн?

 

Алан. Теперь Киф его вспомнил. Вспомнил красивое лицо с крупными чертами и светлые как у Энн волосы. Почему Киф на ней женился? Ему вдруг показалось, что Алан гораздо больше в его вкусе, чем Энн. Он вспомнил лицо Алана, но совершенно не помнил, кто он и чем занимается.

 

— Рад тебя видеть, Алан, — искренне сказал Киф.

 

— Привет, — Алан положил руку на плечо Энн.

 

— Этого человека никто не знает. Он утверждает, что живет здесь, что это его дом, его стол, его наброски. Он назвал меня своей женой, — прошептала Энн. — Я собираюсь звонить в полицию.

 

Алан нахмурился.

 

— Объяснения с полицией займут несколько часов, — сказал мужик с Микки Маусом на груди.

 

Киф кинул, соглашаясь.

 

— Это все смахивает на розыгрыш, — сказала женщина с фиолетовой прядью на челке.

 

Киф снова кивнул.

 

Небо за окном потемнело, на улице зажглись первые фонари.

 

— Приятель, у тебя есть документы? Права? Банковская карточка? — Алан присел на край стола.

 

— Нет. Я не пользуюсь кредитками, не ношу с собой карточки, права оставил в машине, — Киф вздохнул.

 

— Где твоя машина?

 

— Вы поставили ее под домом?

 

— Давай сходим и посмотрим...

 

— Покажите ключи от машины.

 

— Как он сказал его имя?

 

— Где он работает?

 

— Может, его пригласил кто-то из друзей Энн?

 

— Или он живет по соседству?

 

— Я видел, у чувака на втором этаже гости, шумная компания...

 

Закон инерции, Киф заучил его на собственном опыте — как бы не была хороша его лекция, люди всегда задавали глупые вопросы.

 

— Зато у меня есть документы, — Алан соображает на удивление неплохо, отметил про себя Киф, почти так же неплохо, как двигается. — Ты позволишь?

 

Он склонился над столом, отодвинул один из ящиков и достал цветное издание комиксов с именами на обложке.

 

— Смотри. Мои права. Меня зовут Алан Мур. Здесь на обложке мое имя. Я рисовал этот комикс. Рисовал, сидя там, где сейчас сидишь ты.

 

На фотографии в правах Алан самодовольно улыбался. Покрутив документ в руках, Киф пожал плечами.

 

— Слушай, уже поздно, мы все устали. Никто не хочет разборок с Гардой. Думаю, тебе они нужны меньше всего, — сказал Алан.

 

— Он выдавал себя за тебя. Он рылся в твоем столе. Выкинул черновики, — предупредила Энн. Похоже, она считала объяснение с полицейскими не самой плохой идеей. — Он знал мое имя!

 

Не глядя на нее, Алан снисходительно улыбнулся. Прости за недоразумение, говорила эта улыбка. Киф улыбнулся в ответ.

 

— Это просто ошибка, — сказал Алан гостям. — Ты видел мои права, мой комикс. Если теперь я покажу прописку, договор на квартиру, свидетельство о браке, ты признаешь, что ошибся?

 

— Это будет справедливо, — согласился Киф.

 

— Договорились, — Алан поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку. Рукопожатие Алана оказалось одновременно крепким и мягким, как его карандаши.

 

Киф наблюдал, как Алан выходит из комнаты, как переговариваются гости. Скользнул взглядом по открытому ящику с карандашами. У каждого кто рисует комиксы есть такая коллекция. Собирается в первый год и пополняется всю жизнь. Киф провел пальцем по карандашам и вспомнил, как грыз кончик одного из них.

 

— Он знал мое имя, знал меня, он следил за мной, — прошептала Энн.

 

Друзья попытались ее успокоить: «Микки Маус» обнял за плечи, Хлоя погладила по руке. Алан вернулся с толстой папкой. С какой стати художник поклоняется офисным фетишам: каждая страница упакована в пластиковый файл, аккуратные дырки по бокам и блестящий скелет сшивателя. Ни складок, ни пятен.  
Киф прочитал свидетельство о браке и договор на оренду квартиры дважды. Результату полагалось вызвать у него удивление и растерянность, но Кифа волновал единственный вопрос. Стоит ли и дальше здесь задерживаться?

 

Похоже, что нет. Его окружали люди — все примерно его возраста, многим перевалило за тридцать. Наверняка, каждый по-своему умный и забавный, но Кифа они не интересовали. В конце концов, он пришел сюда только для того, чтобы просмотреть черновики комикса. А они оказались бездарными. Разочаровавшись, Киф утратил интерес к происходящему.

 

Он поднялся из-за стола, люди расступились перед ним. Стало до смешного очевидно, что маленькая комната не рассчитана на такой наплыв гостей: женщин оттеснили в углы, мужчины прижали локти к бокам. Как в переполненном трамвае — опасайтесь грабителей, прикрывайте карманы и сумки.

 

— Нужно было вызвать полицию, — прошипела Энн.

 

— Напишем заявление завтра.

 

— Он может быть опасен.

 

— Он больше похож сумасшедшего.

 

Покидая чужой дом, Киф не чувствовал себя сумасшедшим. Вечернее небо синело по частям, темнота медленно расползалась от островов туч. Освещенные окна с движущимися за ними фигурами походили на телевизоры. Навстречу брела девушка в вязанном кардигане до щиколоток. В его полах путалась рыжая такса. В сумерках ее черный нос и глаза напоминали жуков. Похожих жуков Киф скинул с крыши своей машины, прежде чем сесть за руль и завести мотор.

 

Он сказал Алану правду. Его права действительно лежали в машине. Но Киф не собирался их доставать и проверять себя. Он и без этого знал, что с головой у него все в порядке. Для сумасшедшего он слишком хорошо ориентировался в городе. Впереди маячили башни дублинской электростанции, если поехать на восток на горизонте нарисуется Монумент света. Во время учебы в Триннити-колледже, Киф называл его гигантским фаллосом. По ночам гигантский фаллос выплескивал в небо свет.

 

Киф был не настолько сумасшедшим, чтобы забыть кто он и куда направляется. Каждый день он крутился в Дублине, а сегодня впервые за долгое время решил съездить домой.

 

Он повернул на запад, пересек пригород, обогнул парк с садом для слепых и влился в поток машин на М7. Вильнув несколько раз, дорога сбросила легковушки около Килдера. Отсюда и до Керри навстречу катились только редкие громадины туристических автобусов.

 

Слева и справа поднимались горы. Черные в темноте, при свете крутые и каменистые склоны. Если бы Киф решил покончить собой, он прыгнул бы с утеса, что нависает над морем. Чтобы синева дрожала над головой и под ногами. Синева или чернота, в зависимости от времени суток.

 

Указатели на порт Фенит и Трали появились одновременно. Киф повернул к городу, и справа поплыли рекламные щиты. Леса, пещеры и гольф-клубы. К достопримечательностям, которые Киф помнил с детства, добавился недавно отстроенный Аква-дум.

 

Футбольное поле на окраине ощетинилось торчащими над сетками штангами. В центре темноту разрезали красные витрины и мигающие вывески. Люди напоминали изображения на перемотке — дергались и замирали, когда Киф тормозил у знаков «стоп». В маленьких городах ими отмечали каждые пятьдесят метров.

 

По мере отдаления от центра росло расстояние между домами и заборами.

 

Киф остановился около двухэтажки и взглянул на часы. Пол одиннадцатого. Поздновато для визита к родителям. Стоило позвонить и предупредить о приезде. Не годится ночью сваливаться на голову людям, которых не видел десять лет.

 

Он вышел из машины. Где-то залаяла собака. Заскрипел невидимый в темноте железный флюгель. Поднявшись на крыльцо, Киф позвонил в дверь.

 

Она открылась, на пороге замерла женщина с бесцветными как у Энн волосами и ресницами.  
— Лью, — выдохнула женщина. — Я... Рада тебя видеть. Какой приятный сюрприз.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Привет Эвелин, - он хотел пожать ей руку, но она заключила его в объятья. 

Ее спина была настолько узкой, что его ладонь едва помещалась между лопаток. Лью узнал об этом на похоронах. Единственное, что он запомнил после похорон Кифа - узкую спину его матери.

\- Ты приехал так неожиданно. Не надеялась снова тебя увидеть, - Эвелин погладила его по плечу. Длинные пальцы, короткие ногти. Как раньше. Лишь незнакомые пигментные пятна напоминали о прошедшем времени. 

Сколько Лью знал Эвелин, она всегда работала в туризме. Инструктором каякинга, в парусном клубе, проводником в лесу Балисади и пещере Крэг.

\- Ты ни разу не позвонил за десять лет, - Эвелин не упрекала, улыбалась и часто моргала, будто за последние годы у нее испортилось зрение. – Проходи. Ты по-прежнему пьешь чай с пятью ложками сахара?

\- Да.

На кухне новые микроволновка и холодильник соседствовали со старой мебелью. Лью помнил трещины и царапины на обеденном столе и рабочих поверхностях. Помнил, как пах лак, которым каждую весну их покрывал отец Кифа.

\- А мистер Маккенна… 

\- Он умер в прошлом году, Лью, - Эвелин произнесла это почти с облегчением. – Долго и тяжело болел. Редко выходил на улицу, плохо соображал.

Она опустила взгляд, будто боялась сказать лишнее. Отец Кифа был старше его матери на двадцать лет. Лысеющий, грузный рыбак рядом со спортивной и общительной женщиной. 

\- Расскажи лучше о себе, - Эвелин налила чай и подвинула к Лью сахарницу. 

Он прикоснулся к отбитой ручке. Та же посуда, та же мебель. Не этого ли он боялся? Не на это ли надеялся?

\- Я слышала, ты учился в Тринити-колледже.

\- Закончил с дипломом историка семь лет назад. 

\- Это же здорово, - на короткий миг Эвелин стала похожа на веселую и оптимистичную женщину, какой была до смерти Кифа. «Это же здорово!», - говорила она каждый раз, когда Киф или Лью ей что-то рассказывали. 

С тех пор прошло семнадцать лет. Когда умер Киф, Эвелин было немногим больше тридцати, как Лью сейчас. 

\- И чем ты занимаешься?

\- Работаю в музее.

\- Должно быть, это очень интересно.

\- Скорее, скучно. 

\- Ты такой молодец, Лью, - Эвелин взяла его за руку. – Приехал, не забыл нас. 

Она отвела взгляд и посмотрела на бронзовую фигурку Святого Патрика на подоконнике. Раньше там лежали человечки из каштанов и животные из ракушек. Эвелин всегда мастерила что-то такое, когда отправлялась в поход со школьниками. 

Дети любили ее. Стоило Эвелин заговорить о травах, деревьях, птицах, животных, реках, каяках и течениях, и дети проникались к ней доверием. Иногда Лью завидовал Кифу и мечтал о том, чтобы его мама была такой же близкой и понятной как Эвелин. 

Нарезая сыр и хлеб, выкладывая маринованный картофель, Эвелин объяснила, что ушла из туризма и спорта пять лет назад, когда заболел муж. 

\- Нужно было уйти раньше, - вздохнула она. – После смерти Кифа все это уже не имело смысла и не доставляло удовольствия. Сначала я надеялась отвлечься. Но время шло, а апатия не проходила. Лишь накапливалось раздражение. 

Лью кивнул, похожее он пережил и сам. Апатия и раздражение.

Эвелин достала из холодильника бутылку водки. То же самое они пили на похоронах Кифа. Лью тогда было четырнадцать, и ему впервые наливал выпивку взрослый. 

\- Одран был хорошим пациентом, - улыбнулась Эвелин. Насколько Лью помнил, отец Кифа всегда выглядел сонным и уставшим. – Когда врачи сказали, что у него рак кишечника, Одран воспринял это как плохой прогноз погоды. Придерживался привычного распорядка дня, пока не слег. Даже после химиотерапии следил за прогнозом погоды, ходил проверить свою лодку и поболтать с рыбаками. Он был очень спокойным.

Лью никогда не умел высказывать соболезнования. С Эвелин в таких внешних жестах не было нужды. 

Когда они ополовинили бутылку, Эвелин рассказала кто из одноклассников Кифа и Лью остались в Трали, кто уехал, кто женился и завел детей.

\- Помнишь Молли Йетсон? Она уехала сразу после школы. То ли в Англию, то ли в Норвегию.

Последние слова подсказывали, что Эвелин редко покидала графство Керри. Раньше оно со своими пляжами, скалами, лесами, пещерами и развалинами замков представлялось Лью огромным. Целый мир. После десяти лет в Дублине Трали казался краем света. Или дело в том, что Лью хотел видеть в Трали край света? 

\- Неважно куда уехала Молли, - Эвелин взмахнула рукой и перевернула солонку. – Мне она никогда не нравилась. Даже когда Киф с ней дружил.

Лью улыбнулся. Он познакомился с Кифом, когда им было по одиннадцать, после разных младших школ, они оказались в одном классе старшей школы Святой Мэри для мальчиков. А Молли ходила в школу Святой Мэри для девочек. После занятий ученики слонялись в местном парке. 

Дружба Молли и Кифа напоминала катастрофу. Мальчишки и то дрались реже, чем они. Между Молли и Кифом ссоры вспыхивали неожиданно и заканчивались синяками, ссадинами, разорванной одеждой и сломанными карандашами. Все это волновало Лью гораздо больше, чем занятия по математике, ирландскому и английскому. Можно сказать, его дружба с Кифом зародилась из любопытства и удивления. 

\- Мать Молли мне тоже никогда не нравилась, - продолжала Эвелин. – То есть я ей не нравилась, она считала меня несерьезной. Это был ее любимый конек. Как только речь заходила о поведении ее дочери, она обвиняла меня в несерьезном отношении к жизни. После похорон Кифа мы и виделись-то всего раза четыре, и то случайно. Но полгода назад она сама мне позвонила. Сказала, что продает дом и решила перестелить пол. Угадай, что они нашли под половицами в комнате Молли? – глаза Эвелин блестели то ли от алкоголя, то ли от усталости. 

Невольно Лью посмотрел на часы. Время давно перевалило за полночь. 

\- Рисунки Кифа! – Эвелин повысила голос, Лью инстинктивно подался назад. – Ты же помнишь его комиксы? Их было так много, они валялись повсюду в его комнате. Помнишь, как я переживала, когда они пропали? Вспомнила о них через месяц после похорон, искала, весь дом перерыла, но нашла только старые тетради и пару черновиков. Даже тебя обвинила в краже.

Лью помнил, внутри шевельнулся неприятный холод.

\- Со временем я сообразила, что ты не виноват. Через год поняла, что это Одран их уничтожил. Я ничего ему не сказала. Не хотела ковырять рану. К тому времени исчезновение комиксов Кифа уже не казалось таким ужасным. Воспринималось более естественно, что ли. И все-таки… Это подарок Бога, что мать Молли затеяла ремонт и нашла комиксы. Когда я узнала, я ненадолго почувствовала себя счастливой, будто мне вернули то, что я навсегда потеряла. 

Лью передернулся. Эвелин ничего не заметила, вскочила со стула и метнулась в комнату.

\- Я просматриваю их каждый вечер. Это чудо, - ее движения замедлились, так двигаются дети на первом причастии, скованные нарядными одеждами, боясь споткнутся и опозориться. – Правда это чудо, Лью?

Он не смог выдержать ее взгляд и посмотрел на альбом. Сколько бы времени не прошло, он хорошо помнил, как Киф планировал сцены. «Его путешествие началось в момент его смерти», - сказал Киф. Его героем был Роджер Кейсмент. На рисунках Кифа Кейсмент выглядел еще выше и худее, чем на фотографиях. Ради воскрешения Кесмент заключил договор с форморами, существами подземного мира. Из-за этого договора форморы выбрались на землю и построили на острове Тори башню из стекла. 

Кифу нравилось менять ее дизайн: сначала она напоминала столб, потом Киф предпочитал купола и пики, в тринадцать усложнил конструкцию, и на рисунках появились прозрачные башни с бесконечными спиралями стеклянных лестниц. 

Сколько Лью не спрашивал Кифа, почему именно Кейсмент, ответ всегда был разным: его предали и убили, его наградили и казнили, он спасал рабов, с ним обошлись как с рабом. 

Фантазии Кифа всегда были искренними и не признавали никаких правил.

Около получаса Лью и Эвелин молча листали страницы. 

\- Ты остановился в гостинице? Забронировал номер? Ты мог бы переночевать здесь, в комнате Кифа. Я бы этого хотела. Твой приезд такая прекрасная неожиданность, - Эвелин погладила Лью по плечу, будто проверяя, реален ли он.

Она сказала, Одран умер пять лет назад, вспомнил Лью. Значит, с тех пор Эвелин живет одна. 

\- Я с удовольствием останусь, - согласился он.

\- В его комнате мало что поменялось, - с гордостью сообщила Эвелин. – Дай мне пять минут застелить постель. 

\- Я вымою тарелки и стаканы.

Прежде чем уйти наверх, она ненадолго застыла в дверях кухни, будто собиралась о чем-то спросить, а потом передумала.

За тонкими тюлевыми занавесками пульсировала уличная тьма, живая и непроглядная из-за полного отсутствия огней поблизости. Струя воды громко билась о жестяное дно мойки. Наверху скрипели половицы и щелкали шкафы. 

Лью выключил свет на кухне, и она перестала существовать, провалившись в темноту. В маленькой гостиной на журнальном столике лежали проспекты церкви Святого Джона. 

\- Лью, - позвала Эвелин с лестницы. 

Над ступенями висели семейные фотографии. Одран, поймавший гигантского карпа, рядом с трехлетним Кифом, ухватившим за хвост песчанку. Фотографии Кифа из младшей школы. На скалистых склонах и спортивных полях. Фотография всей семьи на смотровой площадке Утесов Мохер.

\- Лью, я очень рада, что ты приехал, - сказала Эвелин перед тем, как закрыть дверь.

\- Я тоже рад.

Оставшись один, он почему-то заглянул в шкаф. Одежда Кифа исчезла, наверное, об этом позаботился мистер Одран. 

Комната была длинной и узкой. Мимо кровати можно было пройти только боком. Зато между дверью и кроватью свободно помещались шкаф и матрас. На нем Лью спал, когда оставался у Кифа ночевать. 

Он лег на кровать поверх цветного одеяла. 

Дом Кифа ему всегда нравился больше, чем свой. Дом, родители. Вернее, мать. Своего отца Лью никогда не видел. Да и про мать знал немного. Она не любила пустые разговоры и много работала дома. Для общения с сыном отводила полчаса после его пробуждения и час перед сном. Она казалась недосягаемой и далекой. 

Когда Лью учился в начальной школе, по выходным мама водила его в зоопарк, бассейн или на пиццу. Когда Лью исполнилось одиннадцать совместные прогулки прекратились. Сейчас он не мог сказать по чьей вине. То ли он решил, что ему интересней с друзьями и их семьями, то ли она решила, что выполнила свой долг. Так или иначе, все, что Лью знал о прошлом матери, сводилось к тому, о чем он успел расспросить, прежде чем ему исполнилось одиннадцать. 

Его мать, Лора Эбби, родилась в Уэльсе. В семье библиотекарей или учителей. В десять лет Лью плохо понимал разницу. На вопрос почему мы не ездим к бабушке и дедушке, Лора отвечала: дедушка умер, бабушка с новым мужем живет в Америке. Лью не понял, зачем Лора приехала в Дублин, зато запомнил, что его отец был актером. Они с мамой прожили два счастливых года на чердаке, а потом счастье закончилось, и Лора уехала в Трали. Уже обжившись в Дублине, Лью проверил улицу, на которой жили его родители, и узнал, что на ней никогда не было чердачных квартир. Выдумала ли его мать и другие факты своей биографии? Он спросил бы ее, если бы мог.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ты мой лучший друг, - сказал Киф. - Никто не понимал меня так, как ты. Я не хочу тебя больше видеть. Я презираю тебя.

Когда Киф злился у него появлялись ямочки на щеках. У других, когда они смеялись, а у Кифа, когда он обижался. Нет, не на щеках, в уголках губ. Возможно, со временем они превратились бы в глубокие складки, как у его отца. Больше от родителей Киф, казалось, ничего не унаследовал. У него были черные как панцирь устрицы глаза и серые как паутина на чердаке волосы. Когда он умер, они почернели и слиплись от крови. И тоже превратились в панцирь устрицы. Глаза ему вырвали за несколько часов до смерти. Вырвали глаза, отрезали язык и на его место положили камень, содрали кожу со спины и бедер, вскрыли живот и набили его камнями. Под ногти запихали крюки. 

Киф кричал и хрипел. Повсюду была кровь. Камни тонули в ней. Один за другим исчезали в разрезе на месте пупка. Только последний показал бок. Круглый, но потемневший, он дрожал на волнах крови. После прикосновений ножа они были высокими и быстрыми, потом истощились и утихли. 

Лью сел на кровати. В первые годы после смерти Кифа ему часто снился этот сон. Со временем кошмары выцвели и ушли. Отдельные элементы возвращались, когда Лью страдал депрессией, бессонницей или болел. Оторванные от контекста кровавые картинки, вроде содранной на спине кожи и камней вместо глаз. Лью выбивал их из головы выпивкой, таблетками и фильмами ужасов. Чем больше крови лилось на экране, тем спокойнее он спал.

В Трали кошмар из прошлого настиг его как бумеранг. Впервые за последние десять лет. 

Только теперь он не потел и не задыхался как раньше, осталась лишь усталость. Еще один неудачный день.

Вместо штор окно окутал туман. Судя по его молочному цвету рассвело два или три часа назад. Стены длинной как вагон комнаты искривляли несколько слоев обоев и краски. 

Полки в ванной пустовали - постелив постель, Эвелин забыла о шампуне, мыле и зубной пасте. 

Зачем Лью сюда приехал? Ах да, вчера он вообразил, что он Киф. Киф выжил и вырос. Профессионально занялся комиксами и женился на женщине похожей на свою мать. 

Первые капли ржавчины из крана напомнили Лью о крови, и он зажмурился. Открыв глаза, смотрел на лампу, пока перед ним не поплыли чёрные круги. Этот трюк всегда помогал отодвинуть воспоминания. 

Спускаясь по лестнице, Лью пригляделся к фотографиям на стене. Глаза у Кифа вовсе не были черными. На фото они были светло-серыми, как волосы. В жизни такие глаза часто меняют цвет, в зависимости от освещения становятся голубыми или зелеными. Лью не помнил было ли в глазах Кифа больше зеленого или голубого. Прошло семнадцать лет, когда он смотрел в них последний раз. В его памяти они навсегда остались черными камнями. Но были ли камни изначально черными? Или черными их сделала кровь?

На кухне Эвелин смотрела телешоу. «Свидание вслепую». Когда она повернула лицо к Лью, он заметил боль в ее взгляде. Похоже, она тоже плохо спала. 

Зачем Лью приехал? На самом ли деле он вчера чувствовал себя взрослым Кифом? Или в глубине души знал, что притворяется? Просто не хотел себе в этом признаться? Похожее чувство раздвоенности Лью испытывал, поддерживая бессмысленные разговоры или исполняя бессмысленную работу.

Эвелин устало улыбнулась.

\- Есть яйца, охотничьи колбаски и йогурты. Что ты ешь на завтрак в Дублине? Живешь один?

\- Один, – Лью сел и, положив руки на стол, прижал ладони к столешнице.

\- Я приготовлю тебе настоящую домашнюю глазунью, - похвасталась Эвелин. 

\- Замечательно. 

Эвелин повернулась к плите. Ткань домашнего спортивного костюма вытянулась и протерлась на заднице, локтях и плечах.

Сковородка зашипела, на экране телевизора началась реклама, за окном туча накрыла солнце. Когда Лью проткнул желток вилкой на тарелку не вытекло ни капли. Как давно Эвелин последний раз готовила глазунью? 

Вчера в разговоре они едва коснулись жизни Лью. Сегодня Эвелин хотела узнать, как он устроился, насколько большая и дорогая у него квартира, часто ли он ходит на вечеринки, часто ли устраивает их у себя. Много ли у него друзей? С какими девушками встречался? Как долго? Почему расстался? 

Есть и отвечать одновременно не получалось. Разговор провисал и тормозил. Лью говорил правду, но чувствовал себя так, будто врет. Возможно, виноваты в этом были реакции Эвелин. Слишком часто она вставляла «это же здорово» и слишком мало оно подходило к ее грустному лицу. 

Наконец, она выбилась из сил, замолчала и уставилась в телевизор. После прогноза погоды снова оживилась:

\- Этой зимой в церкви Святого Джона затопило подвал. Ты и не представляешь, как трудно вытащить деньги из крупных компаний, когда речь идет о ремонте подвала. Для них любое пожертвование реклама. Не хотят вкладываться в подвал, который никто не увидит. Они, видите ли, лучше подождут, пока начнут трескаться стены. А с такой мелочью как подвал, обратитесь в городской совет или к архиепископу. 

Когда-то Эвелин не могла спокойно высидеть воскресную двухчасовую службу. Крутилась и ерзала в церкви как ребенок. А теперь говорила о ее делах с тем же воодушевлением, что раньше о лесах и речных порогах. 

Лью должен посетить могилу Кифа, решила Эвелин. Обязан узнать, где похоронен Одран. 

Оставив Лью на десять минут одного, Эвелин поднялась наверх. Вернулась, одетая в шерстяное платье, сетуя на то, что сын и отец лежат в разных концах кладбища. 

Они поехали на старом форде Эвелин. Наклейки на заднем стекле призывали бросать курить, соблюдать безопасную дистанцию на дороге, сдать кровь и пожертвовать деньги на приют для бездомных собак.

В центре бастовали таксисты - вереница серых машин растянулась от Памятника Повстанцам до церкви Святого Джона. Эвелин снова говорила о благотворительности. Насколько Лью понял, больше всего ее бесил жадный владелец Аква-Дума. Слухи сообщили Эвелин, что он дружит с Дублинским мафиози Кинаханом. Секретарша в офисе Аква-Дума носила сумочку от «Луи Витон», Эвелин считала, что это подделка.

Около церкви крутились ученицы католической школы в полосатых юбках. 

\- Помнишь учителя истории, Лью? Старого отца Даббла.

Лью помнил. У старика из ушей торчали пучки седых волос. Лью разглядывал их как одно из чудес света, пока отец Даббл объяснял, почему ему никогда не получить хорошую оценку по истории. 

\- Отец Даббл умер десять лет назад. И на его место взяли чернокожего! – объявила Эвелин. - Он из Сомали. Когда ему было семь, его деревню вырезали бандиты. Погибли его родители, четыре брата и пять сестер. 

Эвелин припарковалась около кладбища.

\- Отцу Нгандза тридцать пять лет. Кроме истории в приходской школе он ведет спортивные занятия. В прошлом году он победил на чемпионате по стрижке овец. Девяносто пять овец в час, представляешь? Одна овца за сорок секунд! 

Около ворот сторож в спортивной куртке вычищал перочинным ножиком грязь из-под ногтей. Четыре деревянные беседки-часовни отмечали границы кладбищенской территории. Безупречно ровную землю покрывал разбавленный песком асфальт. Этот сорт часто использовали на подъездных дорожках к домам, он дешевле и мягче смеси для автострад. 

\- Отец Нгандза очень помог мне, когда заболел Одран.

Могила Одрана была седьмой в двадцать девятом ряду. Бетонный контур и мелкая галька перед потемневшим от постоянных дождей могильным камнем. Имя на нем было выбито одним шрифтом, цифры - другим. 

\- Он научил меня справляться с гневом, - Эвелин поправила ворот платья.

Кто он, Лью огляделся, увидел в другом конце кладбища чернокожую девушку и понял, что Эвелин говорит об отце Нгандза.

\- Я ведь после смерти Кифа все время злилась. На тебя за то, что ты выжил и поступил в колледж, на Одрана за то, что уничтожил комиксы. На Гарду за то, что они не говорили, как Киф умер.

Лью заглянул Эвелин в глаза. В них отражалось небо и могильные камни.

\- Отец Нгандза сказал, что бог послал мне испытание.

\- Испытание? – скривился Лью. - Не слишком ли тщеславно и эгоистично видеть в чужой смерти испытание для себя?

\- Не в смерти, - ветер бросил волосы Эвелин ей в лицо. Она придержала их рукой. – Мое испытание в моем незнании, непонимании, в моих мыслях и чувствах. Смогу ли я любить Одрана, зная, что он уничтожил комиксы Кифа? Буду ли вспоминать сына или постоянно думать о его смерти? Они сказали, он не мучился, но я не верю. Возможно, хорошо, что я ничего не знаю? Как много способен вынести человек? Что, если, узнав подробности его смерти, я бы лишилась счастливых воспоминаний о нем? Забыла бы, как он улыбался, какое первое слово сказал, как научился ходить, ездить на велосипеде, как выбирал карандаши, как тер щеку, когда стеснялся… 

Лью засунул руки в карманы и сжал кулаки. Эвелин снисходительно погладила его по плечу:

– Тебе нужно поговорить с отцом Нгандза. Он умный человек. Как и ты любит историю. Вы могли бы стать друзьями.

\- Я не люблю историю. И не дружу с умными людьми.

Он обнял Эвелин за плечи и повел к выходу. Она вдруг показалась ему больной и хрупкой. Он и сам не понимал почему. Эвелин еще не было и пятидесяти. В Дублине женщины ее возраста ходили на рок-концерты и дискотеки. 

После кладбища они заехали в супермаркет. Каждый раз, когда Эвелин спрашивала Лью о его вкусах, он пожимал плечами. Она хотела говорить об изъятых из продажи соусах и приправах, а он хотел, чтобы все поскорей закончилось. Лью устал, но это была не та усталость, с которой справится сон или отпуск. Легче вылезти из кожи, чем избавиться от этой усталости. 

На что он рассчитывал и надеялся, приезжая в Трали? Что получил? Возвращение старых кошмаров. Эта мысль вызвала удовлетворение. Не то, чтобы он хотел вернуть их, но похоже он тосковал по ним. Как такое может быть? Сначала боишься и убегаешь, потом скучаешь по своему страху.

Черные камни вместо глаз. Камни в животе. Они ведь не были черными сами по себе. Скорее серыми, как галька на могилах, или камни, что валяются у дороги, Лью смотрел на обочину, пока Эвелин парковалась около дома. Камни были самыми обычными. Киф умер от потери крови, чувствуя, как они ворочаются в животе.

Лью помог Эвелин занести в дом покупки. На кухне споткнулся о ножку стула. 

\- Что хочешь не обед? – Эвелин зашуршала кульками. – Телятину с фасолью или свинину с картошкой?

Лью посмотрел в окно. На обочину опустилась ворона. После каждого слова Эвелин она билась клювом о камни. 

\- Я помню, что ты не ешь зеленый горошек и капусту, - засмеялась Эвелин. 

Ворона снова ударила клювом. Рядом приземлилась еще одна птица.

\- Представляешь, в Сомали нет зеленого горошка и фасоли, - Эвелин захлопнула холодильник и включила плиту. – Лью?

\- Прости, мне надо ехать. Совсем забыл, у меня встреча вечером, - он покосился на окно, вороны улетели. Насколько хватало взгляда вокруг не было ни одного живого существа. 

\- Мне надо в Дублин… - подыскивая слова, он смотрел то на растерянное лицо Эвелин, то на ее руки, комкающие кухонное полотенце. – Через три часа. В восемь я …

\- Это же здорово.

Лью кивнул.

\- Рада за тебя.

Лью улыбнулся.

\- Задержись еще на минуту. Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, - Эвелин избавилась от полотенца и шагнула в комнату. 

Поспешные и резкие движения, широкие шаги. Громкий хлопок ящика почти в полной тишине.

\- Вот.

Еще один альбом в мягком переплете.

\- Он тоже был в комнате Молли. 

Лью перевернул страницу, задержал дыхание и покраснел. Он и забыл каким злым мог быть ревнующий Киф. Его пошлость, как и его фантазии не знала границ. Его порнографические картинки развивались как стеклянные замки от простого к сложному, с каждым рисунком усложнялись формы и композиция.

\- Я думаю эти рисунки должны быть у тебя, - сказала Эвелин. 

«Кретин. Я убью тебя», - пролепетал Лью, когда увидел самый первый порношедевр Кифа. Лью было тринадцать, на школьной гулянке он впервые попробовал шведскую водку и весь вечер обжимался с Лией Биг Футт. В тринадцать девчонка носила сороковой размер. Лью гордился тем, что она позволила ему потрогать грудь. Гордился пока не увидел, чем занимается Киф. Он сидел на полу около усилителей. Его рисунок мог увидеть любой, кто заглянет через плечо. Киф был пьян и рисовал Лью. 

\- Ни я, ни мать Молли никому не показывали этот альбом. Я убедила ее, что все это не больше, чем безумные фантазии моего сына, - Эвелин смотрела на Лью. Ее взгляд светился особым знанием и пониманием.

Что она чувствовала, когда впервые открыла этот альбом? Удивление? Отвращение? Стыд? Обсуждала ли рисунки с отцом Нгандза? 

\- Это никого не касается, - Эвелин одобрительно кивнула. – Чтобы Киф не рисовал для тебя…

Лью улыбнулся. Было время, когда он ненавидел Кифа за эти художества и сгорал от стыда от одного только воспоминания о них. 

\- Спасибо, - Лью не собирался разочаровывать Эвелин. 

Она потрепала его по руке, жестом каким священники утешают больных и истериков.

\- Ты можешь забрать эти альбомы, Лью.

\- Спасибо.

Ему нравилось это слово. Оно отлично подходило для начала разговора и его завершения. Оно упрощало жизнь. Остальные слова придумали торговцы и бунтовщики. Хотели, чтобы их слушали и понимали. «Спасибо» идеальное слово, чтобы отделаться от тех и других, от всего мира. 

Лью положил альбом на пассажирское сиденье своей машины и помахал Эвелин рукой. Ветер играл подолом ее шерстяного платья. 

Лью видел ее улыбку в зеркале заднего вида, пока не повернул за холм. Первые крупные капли дождя взорвались на лобовом стекле. Двое школьников на велосипедах промчались мимо машины опасно близко. 

Вместо того, чтобы повернуть на М7 Лью поехал на север. Справа от дороги паслись овцы. Слева из-за холмов проглядывало море. Серое как затянутое тучами небо. После следующего поворота Лью увидел порт. Около причала дымили трубами два грузовика. Вокруг покачивались рыбацкие лодки. Тринадцатиметровые и девятиметровые. С двух сторон от порта растянулся пляж. Люди и собаки выглядели черными кляксами на сером песке, стальной забор вокруг спортивного клуба издалека напоминал кружево. Каяки, весла и ощетинившиеся мачтами яхты за ним походили на разбросанные игрушки.

Еще поворот, и порт исчез, слева от дороги раскинулось каменное плато величиной с футбольное поле. Со стороны моря оно заканчивалось обрывом, нависало над пляжем отвесной скалой. Спуститься вниз можно было по узкой тропе. Интересно, как сильно поменялся рельеф склонов за семнадцать лет? Наверняка, время, ветер, дожди и обвалы уничтожили тропинки, по которыми когда-то ходил Лью.

Он притормозил около заправки, на единственном съезде разминулся с пикапом. К его окнам липли дети и собака. 

Под вывеской с ракушкой выстроились три колонки. В магазине размером с домик на колесах горел ядовито желтый электрический свет. Старик–хозяин чинил дверь холодильника с напитками. Кивнув Лью, он прошаркал за стойку. Над кассой работал телевизор без звука. Музыка сыпалась из радио. В перерыве между песнями старик засунул в рот горсть соленых орешков и разменял для Лью двадцатку.

Дождь прекратился. Лужа около заправочной колонки напоминала зеркало. На шоссе луж не было, как и машин. Когда Лью переходил дорогу, с севера показалась единственная легковушка. Фары-таблетки быстро выросли до размеров кулака. Лью ступил на траву. Под дождем земля размякла и стала скользкой. Через пять шагов Лью угодил подошвой в болото. Или в дерьмо. Слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть. Край обрыва в темноте тоже не получалось рассмотреть. 

На рисунках Кифа темнота всегда напоминала коридор. Лью копнул подвернувшийся под ногу камень и не услышал, как он упал. Резкий порыв ветра предупредил, что обрыв близко. 

Сколько раз Лью говорил Кифу «Я убью тебя»? Столько сколько листов в идиотском порно комиксе? Лью рассмеялся. Было что-то освобождающее в том, чтобы стоять на краю и громко смеяться. 

Киф не заслужил смерти. Не заслужил страданий перед смертью. Это неправильно. Случилась ошибка. Все должно было быть по-другому. 

Ветер принес запах водорослей и ракушек. В темноте вскрикнула чайка. Лью расслышал тихие всплески – далеко под ним море глотало и выплевывало камни. Снова заморосил дождь.

Лью шагнул вперед и вдохнул полной грудью соленый воздух.

\- Идиот, конченый безмозглый идиот, - старик с заправки вцепился в локоть Лью и оттащил его от края. - Гребаные туристы и торчки. Прыгайте с утесов Мохер!

От дождя белое лицо старика блестело как от пота. Густой запах табака и виски заглушил запахи моря.

\- У тебя ширинка расстегнута, - заметил Лью.

\- Чтоб тебя, - старик опустил голову и дернул молнию.

Он что помочиться вышел, заметил человека на обрыве, и забыв обо всем бросился спасать чужую жизнь?

К дороге старик шел, поднимая ноги как цапля на болоте. Выругался на разделительной полосе и около двери магазина. Внутри в музыкальных колонках плакала Адель. 

На экране телевизора рябил выпуск новостей. Полицейские мигалки, бегущая строка. 

\- Три дня это дерьмо по всем каналам, - старик протиснулся за стойку и хлебнул виски из бутылки. – Ты куда едешь? Номера у тебя вроде дублинские? Не турист? Или машину напрокат взял?

Лью не отрывал глаз от экрана. «17 сентября в графстве Корк найдено изуродованное тело мужчины», - сообщала бегущая строка внизу.

На миг в кадр попала рука, свисающая с носилок. Увидев почерневшие пальцы с крюками под ногтями, Лью понял почему приехал в Трали. Точно так же были изуродованы руки Кифа. 

Лью вздохнул, запах виски щекотал нос. В окно лупили ветер и дождь, в подсобке щелкал чайник или микроволновка. Все вдруг стало необыкновенно ярким, четким и понятным. Редкое ощущение в сонной обыденности Лью. Он понял почему потащился пугать художника комиксов, а потом в Трали. 

Сообщение об убийстве в новостях. Скорей всего, Лью зацепил один из выпусков в баре, в кафе или на работе. Не слушал, не смотрел, не обдумывал, не захотел обращать внимание. И в результате оказался в тупике и вынужден был идти в обход.

На самом деле такое часто случается с людьми. Информация бомбардирует мозг и теряется в его лабиринтах. Не все услышанное и увиденное становится осознанным. Если потерянная информация важна, человек бегает вокруг нее кругами. Как заведенный. Иногда годами.

\- Мафиозные разборки, - икнул старик. В тепле его лицо стало красным как стоп-сигналы. 

Машина с номерами Мейо наехала фарами на витрину, будто собиралась протаранить ее. Прикрывая голову руками, на пороге появилась девчонка лет семнадцати с размазанной помадой.

Сев в машину, Лью вытер мокрые руки о сиденья. Рядом лежал альбом с пошлыми фантазиями Кифа.


	4. Chapter 4

Лью жил на берегу Большого канала. По утрам вода напоминала жидкий свинец, по ночам - непроницаемое для света пятно мазута. Вдоль канала стояли машины с извещениями о штрафах под дворниками. Лью припарковался в переулке между желтым и синим мусорными контейнерами. Он снимал однокомнатную квартиру в многоэтажке на третьем этаже. Напротив обитала семья алкоголиков, внизу - старуха с семью кошками, над головой - учительница танцев. 

Часы показывали десять. Из окон первого этажа неслась музыка. В подъезде воняло подгоревшим мясом. Почтовые ящики блестели красным акрилом - кто-то из соседских детей нашел новый способ самовыражения. Царапины на стенах, выбоины на ступенях.

Посреди этого бардака Ханна в ярких шмотках смотрелась как попугай Ара в стае воробьев. 

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Лью остановился, прижимая к груди альбом. – Почему не позвонила?

Вопрос «Давно ждешь?» застрял у Лью в горле, взгляд прилип к синяку на виске Ханны. В голове щелкнуло. Он не видел Ханну пятнадцать месяцев. 

\- Что случилось?

\- Не рад меня видеть? – Ханна встала со ступеней, потянулась и зевнула.

Высокая, тонкая, она шатнулась на стальных шпильках в сторону Лью и закинула руки ему на шею. Как обычно она пахла духами и алкогольным коктейлем. Что-то с ромом и какао, определил Лью.

\- Я соскучилась, - Ханна улыбнулась бледными губами. Много лет назад она работала моделью. Кто-то из визажистов вбил ей в голову, что бесцветные губы в паре с густо подведенными глазами подчеркивают ее индивидуальность.

\- Я всегда рад тебя видеть, - Лью оттеснил ее к стене и открыл дверь.

Переступив порог, Ханна первым делом сбросила туфли. Ее темноволосая макушка качнулась перед лицом Лью, едва не ударив в нос.

\- Упс, - засмеялась Ханна. 

Пока Лью пытался угадать откуда она сбежала в полупрозрачном топе и со спортивной сумкой, Ханна потянулась к выключателю. 

\- У тебя лампочка перегорела? 

\- Ага, - Лью включил подсветку телефона, хотя догадывался, что Ханна отлично сориентируется в его квартире и в темноте. Прошлый раз она ушла посреди ночи, прихватив пятьсот евро. Взяла бы больше, если бы он держал деньги дома. 

\- Как давно? – Ханна добралась до дивана в гостиной. К спинке дивана жалась фанерная ширма, отгораживающая угол с кроватью. – Я серьезно. Как давно у тебя перегорела лампочка? Я ведь тебя знаю, Лью. Признайся, это случилось месяц назад? Два? Полгода? И тебе до сих пор лень ее поменять?

\- Что у тебя с лицом? – спросил Лью и предсказуемо не получил ответа. 

Ханна подтянула ноги под себя, будто замерзла, и закурила. Лью заметил дырку у нее на брюках. 

\- Я принесла тебе подарок, - она достала из сумки бутылку виски. 

Лью усмехнулся, бутылка была начатой, и Ханна не умела делать подарки. 

Она поставила бутылку на стол и судорожно прижала сумку к животу. Будто он болел или внутри сумки скрывалось что-то ценное. 

\- Ханна, - начал Лью. Она нервно повела плечами и бросила быстрый взгляд на окно. 

Чтобы успокоить ее, Лью достал стаканы и разлил виски. 

Он сел рядом на диван. Ханна прижалась к нему бедром. Лью показалось, что она дрожит.

\- Что происходит? – спросил он, опустошив свой стакан.

\- Я попала в аварию, - Ханна вымучено улыбнулась. 

Лью посмотрел на ее лицо, притронулся к колену.

\- Я в порядке. Отделалась синяками и царапинами. Мне просто нужно где-то пересидеть пару дней.

\- Что внутри? – Лью кивнул на сумку.

\- Тебе лучше не знать, - Ханна рассмеялась и закинула лицо к потолку. Когда она снова посмотрела на Лью, в глазах у нее стояли слезы. – Грэг вез товар из Испании. Мы должны были передать его людям Кинахана. Гарда села нам на хвост за превышение скорости. Мы перевернулись на Баггот-Лейн.

\- Героин? – что еще можно было привезти в Дублин из Испании? 

\- Полная машина, - Ханна закусила губу.

\- Грэга взяли?

\- Его и его приятеля. Оба ранены.

\- Ты выбралась и прихватила часть товара?

Ханна шмыгнула носом.

\- И ты надеешься, что никто не заметит пропажу?

Ханна стиснула зубы и подняла подбородок:

\- Мне всего лишь нужно время.

\- У Кинахана есть свои люди в полиции.

\- Им потребуется несколько дней, чтобы все выяснить. Кто был в машине, что пропало. Если ты мне поможешь, когда они поймут, что произошло, я буду далеко.

\- Чем я могу тебе помочь?

\- Разреши перекантоваться у тебя несколько дней. Всего два дня. И я уеду. У меня есть знакомые, они помогут купить машину с левыми номерами и свалить в Англию, - Ханна заговорила быстрей, проглатывая окончания и хватая ртом воздух. – Я заслужила это. Ты ведь знаешь, что Грэг был козлом. Я бы давно ушла от него, если бы не боялась.

Нет, Лью не знал, что Ханна хотела уйти от Грэга. Он встречал Грэга лишь однажды на соревнованиях по боксу. Вместе с Ханной Лью заглянул на вечеринку после боя. А через месяц Ханна ушла от Лью и переехала к Грэгу. 

\- Прошу тебя, Лью. Всего два дня, и я исчезну, - Ханна вцепилась в его руку и вонзила ногти в кожу, как испуганная кошка. 

\- Хорошо.

\- Спасибо, - она потянулась поцеловать его, но Лью уклонился, обнял ее и устроил ее голову у себя на плече. Она почти ничего не весила. Невесомая, нереальная.

\- Лью?

\- Что?

\- Раз я остаюсь, обещай купить завтра лампочку.

\- Обещаю, - он погладил ее по волосам. Теперь ему казалось, что от них пахнет бензином. И едва уловимо кровью. Он сомневался, что Ханна рассказала ему всю правду. Но в конце концов, какая разница, он все равно не выгонит ее на улицу. – Ты точно в порядке? У тебя ничего не болит?

Ханна покачала головой.

\- Есть хочешь?

Она снова покачала головой и потянулась к бутылке. 

\- Мне повезло, - после трех стаканов виски Ханна расслабилась, скинула злосчастную сумку на пол и уселась по-турецки. – Мы перевернулись на скорости восемьдесят километров. Метров десять нас протащило на крыше. Представляешь?

Ее голос звенел. Глаза блестели. В правой руке она держала бокал, левой гладила то свое колено, то колено Лью. Хаотично, бездумно. Шок и страх отступили, и Ханна нуждалась в зрителях и слушателях. 

\- Искры, крики, дым и вонь повсюду. Как будто резину спалили. Я думала, мне конец, Лью. Думала, мы врежемся в стену здания и взорвемся. В другую машину. Хрен знает куда. Я ждала, что мы взорвемся, - она впилась пальцами в его колено. – А потом я открыла глаза. Сердце стучало в горле так громко, что я почти оглохла. Расстояние до предметов плохо распознавала. Контузия это или что? Я будто опьянела. Все, о чем могла думать, как вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Выбралась на четвереньках. Какая-то женщина предложила мне помощь и отволокла меня в переулок. Там еще собака постоянно лаяла, у меня от ее лая голова раскалывалась. Потом я услышала сирены и дала деру.

Лью кивал в такт ее словам и улыбался вместе с ней. У Ханны был удивительный голос. То звонкий, то хриплый. С таким диапазоном ей петь надо было, а не на подиуме топтаться. Лью познакомился с Ханной три года назад и влюбился в ее голос, стоило ей только раскрыть рот. 

Ханна снова наполнила стаканы. Выкурила еще сигарету. 

\- Я ждала тебя два часа. Где ты был?

\- Ты сидела под дверью два часа?

\- Как преданная собака, - смех Ханны прозвучал по-детски беззаботно. – Где ты был? 

\- В Трали.

\- В Трали? – удивилась Ханна, а потом до нее дошло. Ведь Лью рассказывал ей про себя все, даже если не был уверен, что она внимательно слушает. – Это там ты вырос? Там жил твой друг, который рисовал Кейсмента?

Жил и умер, мысленно поправил ее Лью. Неужели эту деталь Ханна не запомнила? Или не хотела запоминать? Как Лью несколько последних дней выталкивал из сознания новость об убийстве в Корке, один в один похожем на убийство Кифа. 

\- Я навестил его мать. 

\- Признался ей, что украл все его комиксы? - Ханна опрокинула в себя новую порцию и облизнула губы. Синяк на ее виске в полумраке квартиры выглядел черным камнем. 

Кое-что она таки запомнила из рассказов Лью. Одно время он крепко переживал по поводу украденных комиксов. На поминках Лью прокрался в комнату Кифа, собрал все комиксы и унес их. Он знал, что отобрал у родителей важную часть памяти о сыне и ненавидел свой эгоизм.

\- Нет, - Лью покачал головой и улыбнулся. – Не признался. И знаешь, что? Оказывается, я забрал не все комиксы. Мать Кифа подарила мне еще один альбом. 

\- Вау, - Ханна приложила ладонь к груди. От усталости и опьянения опустила затылок на спинку дивана.

Лью встал. Входя вместе с Ханной в квартиру, он спрятал альбом в коридоре. Опасался, что Ханна увидит его и начнет расспрашивать. Лью не был скрытным, но не любил, когда его заставали врасплох. Теперь он сам хотел показать альбом Ханне. Возможно, как и она, он пережил потрясение и нуждался в зрителях?

\- Смотри, - вернувшись, он включил ноутбук, убрал темную заставку и открыл белоснежный пустой документ. Вместо лампы.

У Эвелин он не осмелился рассматривать альбом. Страницы сплошь покрытые рисунками. Не меньше сотни сцен.

\- О! – протянула Ханна, взглянув на первую. – Не знала, что твой друг такой замечательный порнограф. Это же ты, - Ханна засмеялась.

\- Да.

\- А ты заметно прибавил в весе после школы, - она снова всхлипнула смехом. – Носил в детстве длинные волосы? Но профиль твой я ни с чьим не спутаю! 

Лью наклонил голову. Киф не редко грешил преувеличением. Переносица Лью была слишком тонкой и прямой - профиль с древнегреческой монеты. Киф злоупотреблял этим сходством, забывая о торчащих ушах и тяжелом подбородке Лью. 

\- Господи, вот это фантазия. Все так откровенно и наглядно. У меня уже мокро между ног, - рассмеялась Ханна. – А кто здесь тебя ебет?

Лью прищурился:

\- Не помню. То ли учитель, то ли старшеклассник. 

\- А эти двое симпатичных качков, что распяли тебя в душевой, тоже списаны со знакомых? 

\- Не помню.

\- Это прекрасно, - Ханна перевернула страницу, разглядывая очередную сцену. Провела пальцем по фигуре Лью. - До чего же трогательно проработаны детали. На рисунках у тебя такие кукольно-тонкие запястья и щиколотки. Острые коленки, локти и лопатки. Даже ямочки над ягодицами он не забыл. Сколько вам тогда было лет?

\- Тринадцать-четырнадцать.

\- Твой друг гений. Если бы он вырос, он бы прославился на весь мир, - Ханна прикусила губу. Несколько минут она смотрела альбом молча.

\- Черт, ты здесь так увлечено сосешь. Даже глаза полуприкрыты. Признайся, ты позировал для этого рисунка?

\- Нет, - Лью с трудом узнавал себя на рисунках и испытывал противоречивые чувства. - Я не позировал. Киф видел меня голым разве что перед школьными занятиями спортом.

\- Видимо, то что он увидел, сильно его потрясло.

\- Представь, мое потрясение, когда он впервые меня нарисовал.

\- Какой рисунок был первым?

\- Его здесь нет. Я порвал его. Порвал и второй, и третий, и десятый. Я рвал их на мелкие куски, прятал огрызки в сумку, а потом сжигал, чтобы никто не сумел восстановить. 

\- А потом он начал их от тебя прятать?

\- Нет. Потом я поцеловал его. Сам не знаю, как вышло. Наверное, я разозлился и потерял голову. 

\- Ты легко теряешь голову, - на этот раз Ханна не смеялась и не шутила, наоборот ее голос звучал искренне и немного беспомощно. Будто на миг она поняла, на чем зиждется любая привязанность Лью. – Он хорошо целовался?

\- По сравнению с его порно картинками его поцелуи были невинными. 

\- И тебе понравилось, - Ханна хлопнула Лью по колену. 

\- Настолько, что со временем я убедил себя, что эти отвратительные в своей изобретательности и откровенности рисунки выражали чувства Кифа. Смесь желания и страха. Киф выбрал самый дикий и идиотский способ, чтобы произвести на меня впечатление. Никто и никогда не будет больше так за мной ухаживать. 

\- Он рисовал вас вместе?

\- Редко. Обнаженные, подвешенные в воздухе, переплетенные фигуры. Плохо проработанный фон, схематичные позы. Гораздо изобретательней фантазия Кифа работала, когда он рисовал меня с другими. И он продолжал это делать даже после того, как я поцеловал его, даже после того, как подрочил ему. По этим рисункам можно было читать мысли Кифа. Он ебал меня карандашом, когда мы сорились, когда он ревновал, когда сомневался в себе, огорчался, тосковал, боялся тестов и даже болел.

\- Поцеловал, подрочил? – Ханна коснулась губами губ Лью. – Кто из вас малолетних извращенцев в результате оказался сверху?

С самой первой встречи Ханна с пристрастием расспрашивала Лью о его сексуальных опытах. 

\- Никто. Мы не дошли до этого. 

\- Ты даже не отсасывал ему? – взгляд Ханны метнулся к альбому. Лью знал, о каком рисунке она думает. 

\- Нет.

Рука Ханны скользнула с его колена к его паху, и Лью остановил ее.

\- Уже поздно, я три часа провел за рулем, - перед мысленным взором Лью всплыл экран телевизора, накрытое простыней тело, рука с крюками под ногтями.

\- Что-то случилось в дороге? – Ханна всегда отличалась хорошим чутьем, но недостаток внимания не позволял ей использовать интуицию с пользой. Завтра она забудет о своем вопросе.

\- Все в порядке, - Лью поднялся и сложил ширму. Он всегда так делал перед сном. Если спать на зажатой между стеной и ширмой кровати, легко заработать клаустрофобию.

Постельное белье было относительно чистым, в шкафу рядом с полотенцами отыскалось второе одеяло. Лью кинул поверх него диванную подушку, предоставляя Ханне возможность первой посетить ванную. 

\- Ох, черт, - выругалась она, возвращаясь. – Что за дерьмо у тебя на полу. Крошки от чипсов?

Не найдя ответа, Лью подвинулся, пуская Ханну под одеяло. Прижав холодные стопы к его голени, она толкнула острым локтем его в бок. Они спали вместе последний раз полтора года назад, но казалось, будто это было вчера.

Во сне Ханна посвистывала сожженным кокаином носом и часто ворочалась. Когда они жили вместе, они часто говорили о том, что нужно купить двуспальную кровать. Но так никогда и не раскошелились.

***

«Поверить не могу, ты спишь с этой шлюхой!», - сказал Майк три года назад, когда увидел в пабе Ханну на коленях у Лью.

Майкл был актером. Херовым, но амбициозным. Лью познакомился с ним на благотворительном вечере в музее писателей. Где-то между павильоном Джонатана Свифта и Брема Стокера. От пафоса и натяжек местной экспозиции у Лью ныли зубы, зато к благотворительному ужину прилагалась бесплатная выпивка и любительская театральная постановка. Лью предпочитал не думать о том, какое отношение к ирландской литературе имеет написанная Бекетом во Франции и на французском языке пьеса. После двух бутылок вина этот вопрос казался таким же забавным, как само действо. Лью едва на ногах стоял, когда Майк появился в образе полуголого слуги в ошейнике. Когда слуге приказали думать, Майк заголосил о Боге, лунках для гольфа, Вольтере и конном спорте. От смеха Лью едва не разбил одну из витрин.

Как иногда с ним случалось от выпивки, на Лью накатило приятное и редкое для обыденной жизни ощущение полного и совершенного совпадения. Время было тождественно пространству, пространство равно месту. Майк и все вокруг идеально справлялись со своими ролями. Даже Лью как будто оказался на своем месте. Вернее, он был настолько опьянен вином и смехом, что почувствовал себя на своем месте. Никакой раздвоенности, никаких сомнений. Все казалось легким и правильным. 

На волне этого кратковременного ослепления Лью заговорил с Майком и привязался к нему. В память об этом наваждении они полгода встречались и трахались. 

Вне сцены Майк носил узкие футболки и дизайнерские джинсы китайского пошива, копил на новую машину, ходил на пробы, мечтал о Театре Аббатства и собственном доме с бассейном. Всегда доброжелательный, внимательный, организованный и трезвомыслящий. В свои тридцать он понимал, что ему не хватает харизмы и таланта, и компенсировал их отсутствие социальной активностью. Участие в благотворительных акциях и ЛГБТ-движении помогли ему укрепиться в культурной тусовке. Лью подозревал, что через пару лет Майк превратится в первоклассного продюсера. Будет организовывать благотворительные выступления, вроде того, на котором они познакомились. Майк умел произвести впечатление и разбирался в людях. 

Благодаря Майку и его социальной активность Лью познакомился с Ханной. На одном из парадов гордости. 

«Шлюха и наркоманка с замашками социопатки», - охарактеризовал Ханну Майк после короткого разговора. 

\- Не могу поверить, что ты с ней спишь! – кричал Майк Лью через неделю в надежде, что Лью разубедит его.

\- Или она или я, - объявил Майк через две. 

Лью выбрал Ханну. Как и ему, ей снились кошмары.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Я одолжу твою машину? – Ханна сидела на кухне, обнимая колени.

Ставя перед ней чашку с кофе, Лью беспокоился о завтраке. Вернее, о том, можно ли выдать за завтрак поджаренный в тостере хлеб. 

\- Съезжу в Корк, к вечеру вернусь.

\- К кому поедешь?

\- Хорошие люди, которые мне помогут.

Большой канал по утру затянул туман. Под окнами шофер грузовика давил на клаксон. Не переставая. Перед ним медленно ворочала свой «фиат» мисс О'Громан, учительница балета с четвертого этажа. 

\- Ханна, - тарелка с тостами легла на стол. Лью хотел бы узнать больше о людях, которым Ханна решила довериться.

\- Что, Лью? – взвилась она. – Ты ведешь себя как мой папочка! Я не глупая девчонка и не твоя собственность. Не нужно меня контролировать и проверять. Я вполне способна сама о себе позаботиться!

Лью стряхнул крошки в мусорную корзину. Они это уже проходили. Если Ханне не нравился вопрос, она крыла его одной и той же тирадой.

\- Тебе не за что волноваться! Я обещала свалить через два дня, так и сделаю. 

Лью промолчал. Ханна уставилась на тост и задумчиво провела пальцем по его краю.

\- Я в душ, - Лью скрылся в ванной.

Бреясь, он слышал, как стул на кухне отодвинулся. Ханна бесшумно прошла по квартире и громко шмыгнула носом. Дважды. Предпочла завтраку кокаин? Раньше это с ней случалось. Нужно, проверить ее вены, Лью уронил зубную щетку.

\- Я возьму машину? – спросила Ханна из комнаты.

\- Хорошо,- он забрался в душ и включил воду. Она быстро заполнила ржавое пятно вокруг слива. Нужно прочистить трубы.

Через минуту Ханна появилась в ванной полностью одетой и, не стесняясь, села на унитаз. Пока Лью мылся, подвела глаза и собрала волосы в хвост. 

\- Спасибо! – крикнула она от двери, когда Лью одевался в комнате. – И до вечера. Я покупаю ужин. 

Если ли у тебя найдутся деньги, Лью застегнул джинсы. Дверь хлопнула. Черт. Нужно спросить есть ли у Ханны деньги, нельзя выпускать ее с пустыми карманами, он сделал шаг в коридор, собираясь догнать Ханну и услышал звонок.

Он решил, что вернулась Ханна, но на лестничной площадке стояли двое мужчин с серыми лицами. За их спинам маячил мальчишка в форме Гарды.

Лью задержал дыхание.

\- Лью Эбби? – спросил «серое лицо с мешками под глазами». – Я детектив Маккован, это детектив Олсен, - «серое лицо с лысым черепом» важно кивнул. – Мы хотели бы задать вам несколько вопросов.

Лью быстро сложил в уме два плюс два. Вчера ему на голову свалилась Ханна с полной сумкой героина, сегодня у полицейских появились к нему вопросы. 

Он попытался захлопнуть дверь. Лысый втиснул ногу в щель и обернулся. Мальчишка в форме сорвался с места и врезался плечом в дверь. Под его натиском Лью отступил и налетел спиной на угол. Резкая боль подстегнула злость и раздражение. Мальчишка в синей, аккуратной форме выглядел так, будто сошел с полицейской листовки. Он ломился в квартиру. Краснел и скалился.

Лью позволил ему распахнуть дверь, а когда он влетел внутрь, ударил в нос. Пытаясь левой рукой остановить кровь, правой мальчишка схватился за телескопическую дубинку. У него была отличная реакция. Он одновременно впечатал дубинку в бок Лью и нажал на кнопку. 

Лью показалось, что ему между ребер вогнали нож. Охнув от боли, он согнулся пополам. Когда поднял голову, увидел пистолет. «Мешки под глазами» тыкал им Лью в лицо, оттесняяв сторону запыхавшегося стажера. 

\- Поднимите руки, мистер Эбби, - выплюнул он. 

Это было не так уж легко сделать. Умом Лью понимал, что вряд ли узкий конец дубинки вспорол ему живот, но чувствовал себя так, будто у него вот-вот вывалятся наружу внутренности. Вздохнув, он кое-как разогнулся и соединил руки на затылке. По приказу повернулся спиной и позволил защелкнуть наручники на своих запястьях.

Ханна, героин, сумка, стучало в висках. Самым обидным казалось то, что он даже не заглянул внутрь этой треклятой сумки. В глаза не видел то, за что его осудят и посадят. 

«Мешки под глазами» толкнул Лью на диван. Засунув руки в карманы, лысый вышел на средину комнаты и осмотрелся. В ванной зашумела вода. Только теперь Лью заметил, что стажер слинял, чтобы смыть с лица кровь. Он появился на пороге, как раз тогда, когда лысый кивнул на шкаф. Мальчишка набросился на шкаф с тем же рвением, что пару минут назад на дверь. Рассмотрев его получше, Лью понял, что юным он выглядит благодаря светлой коже, бровям, ресницам и готовности выполнять команды. Рост и широкие плечи вопили о прекрасном физическом развитии. Последний курс полицейского колледжа, недавно исполнилось двадцать, предположил Лью. Сегодня студент случайно затесался в сопровождение двух старых детективов и изо всех сил старался произвести впечатление. 

Сумки Ханны в квартире не оказалось. Интересно, она захватила ее с собой, потому что не доверяла Лью или перестраховалась на случай внезапного обыска? 

Когда студент сунул под нос лысому детективу испачканный кетчупом рукав рубашки Лью, а тот велел засунуть рубашку в пластиковый пакет, до Лью дошло, что полицейские здесь не из-за Ханны и героина. Иначе зачем они так тщательно проверяют его вещи? Подошвы кроссовок и дно ящиков.

\- Что происходит? – спросил Лью.

\- Вы подозреваетесь в убийстве Эйдана Дорвана.

\- В убийстве, - повторил Лью. Имя он не сумел запомнить. 

Как не запомнил имен детективов. 

\- Мне нужно позвонить на работу, - сказал Лью, когда его подтолкнули к выходу.

\- Позвоним из участка, - отмахнулся лысый. 

На лестнице они встретились с соседкой. Она как раз закрывала дверь. Из темной квартиры несло спертым воздухом, сигаретами и алкоголем. 

На улице дул ветер. Две женщины с детскими колясками наблюдали, как Лью садится в машину. Детективы ездили без мигалок и полицейских эмблем. Стажер плюхнулся на мотоцикл дорожной Гарды, резко сорвался с места и первым влился в поток машин. Он мигал стоп-сигналами на каждом повороте и светофоре всю дорогу до Феникс-парка. Главный офис Гарды делил семьсот гектаров парка с резиденцией президента и полсотней ланей. 

Машина ползла по дороге парка, Лью смотрел на зеленый луг и представлял людей, ползающих на четвереньках. От горизонта до горизонта повсюду сгорбленные спины. Вторая мировая война и великое снятие дерна в Феникс-парке. В Китае была стройка великой стены, в Ирландии - возня с дерном. Лью представил рулоны дерна и тысячи рабочих. Но не сумел представить инструменты. В голову лезло что-то похожее на полицейскую дубинку. Ребра отозвались болью. Тысячи людей, тяжелая работа от зари до зари. Орудие труда можно использовать как холодное оружие. Наверняка, случались драки, наверняка, были пострадавшие, может, даже убитые. Почему об этом нигде нет сведений? Возможно, Лью стоит заняться этим вопросом, возможно, удастся наконец наскрести материал на монографию. 

Офис Гарды располагался в Дублинском замке. Башни на фасаде, в подвале узкие коридоры и низкие арки, на первом этаже - кофейный автомат, линолеум и офисные, фанерные перегородки. Стажер исчез за одной из них. Линолеум пружинил под ногами, когда Лью переступил порог маленькой комнаты для допросов. Где-то зазвонил телефон, и хлопнула дверь. 

Лысый детектив указал Лью на стул.

\- Сначала снимите наручники, - повернувшись к стене, Лью заметил паука под потолком. 

«Мешки под глазами» освободил руки Лью и сел за стол, лысый притащил толстую папку, закрыл дверь и включил камеру.

Положив локти на стол и соединив пальцы в замок, Лью приготовился слушать.

\- Где вы были пятнадцатого сентября? - начал лысый, но Лью перебил его:

\- Простите, детектив, не могли бы вы напомнить свое имя и в чем меня обвиняют?

Судя по царапинам на поверхности, стол был ровесником Лью. Под потолком болталась слишком мощная для такого маленького помещения галогеновая лампа. Хорошо для старой видеокамеры на штативе, но вредно для глаз. 

\- Я детектив Олсен, мой напарник детектив Маккован, - лысый скривился. 

\- Ваш дед принимал участие в восстании шестнадцатого года? - Лью ткнул пальцем в «мешки под глазами» по имени Маккован.

\- Э… нет.

\- Вы уверены? Ваша семья из Дублина? У вашего деда были братья?

\- Мистер Эбби, - Олсен стукнул ладонью по столу. – Вы подозреваетесь в убийстве. 

\- Арестован или задержан для допроса? - Лью повернулся к нему. Водянистые покрасневшие глаза. Или недосып, или аллергия. На местную пыль или яркий свет.

\- Пока задержаны для допроса. Но после того, как вы напали на полицейских, мы легко получим ордер на арест. Так что в ваших интересах четко и ясно отвечать на наши вопросы, - Олсен моргнул. 

\- Вы не пробовали глазные капли? Прокулин или берберил? - усмехнулся Лью.

Маккован открыл папку и положил перед Лью фотографии. Лицо с камнями вместо глаз крупным планом. Обнаженное тело с раной на животе и неестественно вывернутыми руками и ногами. Крюки под ногтями. 

\- Это Эйдан Дорван, - Маккован говорил в нос. – Его убили ночью с пятнадцатого на шестнадцатое сентября. Четыре дня назад.

\- Посмотрите внимательно, мистер Эбби.

\- Вам это ничего не напоминает?

\- Вы знали мистера Дорвана?

\- Видели похожие снимки? 

\- Нет, - Лью покачал головой.

\- Нет, не знали?

\- Или нет не видели?

Лью наконец оторвал взгляд от фотографий и посмотрел на полицейских. Олсен наклонил голову, Маккован подался вперед. Стала заметна полоса грязи на воротнике его рубашки. 

\- Где вы были в ночь с пятнадцатого на шестнадцатое сентября, мистер Эбби?

\- Где вы были семнадцатого февраля в две тысячи первом году?

\- У вас были проблемы с законом прежде?

\- Вас когда-нибудь арестовывали?

\- За что вас арестовали в две тысячи первом году? 

Маккован снова заглянул в папку и достал еще одну фотографию. Четырнадцатилетний Лью в полицейском участке Трали. Всклоченные волосы, затравленный взгляд. 

\- Вы знаете, что вам очень повезло тогда? 

\- Повезло, что вас судили в Трали. Женщина судья, у которой были дети. Плюс маленький городок, где все друг друга знают, верно? 

\- Наверное, ее сын ходил в ту же католическую школу что и вы? Судья ходила в ту же церковь, что и ваша мать по воскресеньям. Ее муж выпивал с вашим отцом в одном и том же пабе?

\- Хотя последнее отпадает, ведь вы выросли без отца.

\- Но так или иначе, судья вас пожалела. 

\- Вам очень повезло тогда отделаться предупреждением, штрафом и обязательными занятиями с психологом.

\- За что вас арестовали и судили, когда вам было четырнадцать? 

\- Почему вас отправили на занятия с психологом?

Лью отклонился на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди. Из-за яркого освещения лица детективов напоминали мятую бумагу.

\- Несмотря на мягкий приговор суд признал вас склонным к вспышкам беспричинной агрессии и антисоциальному поведению, - зачитал Маккован. - Почему?

\- Вы устроили пожар в полицейском участке! – голос Олсена прозвучал так, будто он выиграл в лотерее. 

\- И это была не просто хулиганская выходка. Вы устроили пожар с определенной целью. 

\- Вы украли полицейский рапорт. Материалы дела. Фотографии. Все это на следующий день нашли у вас дома. 

\- Киф Маккенна был моим другом, я хотел знать, как он умер, - сказал Лью.

\- Зачем? – спросил Олсен.

\- А вы бы не захотели? Представьте себя мальчишкой, вашего друга убивают, разве вы не захотели бы узнать подробности? 

Олсен несколько раз моргнул, словно что-то попало ему в глаз.

\- Вы помните эти фотографии?

\- Это те фото, что вы выкрали из полицейского участка?

На стол легли новые снимки. Еще одно лицо с камнями вместо глаз. Изуродованное обнаженное тело. Лью задержал дыхание. Он не узнавал мертвеца. Понимал, что это Киф, но не находил сходства. Он столько раз видел смерть Кифа во сне. Детально, подробно. Похоже, с помощью этих снов его сознание создало что-то вроде подушки безопасности вокруг воспоминаний о смерти Кифа. По сравнению с кошмарами Лью лежащие перед ним сейчас фотографии выглядели подделкой. Это не Киф. 

\- Вы узнаете эти фотографии, мистер Эбби?

\- Не уверен, - признался Лью. – Я плохо помню тот год. Свое детство. Плохо помню Трали.

\- Присмотритесь получше, - настаивал Олсен. – Это фото, которые вы украли из полицейского участка в две тысячи первом. Это фото Эйдана Дорвана, погибшего четыре дня назад. Две жертвы. Почти одинаковое убийство.

Но вместо фото Лью разглядывал бумажные лица детективов и красный глазок камеры. Он не ошибся, этой модели лет десять. Теперь он вспомнил, такую же использовали в музее для подготовки онлайн тура. Кто-то из сотрудников принес ее из дома, оставил в музее и купил себе новую. Покупку списал с налогов, как расходы на музейное оборудование. Обычное дело. Наверное, в офисе Гарды работала та же схема, потому допрос писали на старую камеру.

\- А эти места вы помните? – перед Лью упали зеленые фотографии. Трава слиплась от ветра и обняла серые валуны. 

\- Похоже на туристический проспект Фонда Наследия, - пожал плечами Лью.

\- Это место в трех километрах от Трали на полпути к Ардферту. Там было найдено тело Кифа Маккены.

\- Я не помню Трали.

\- Перестань, Эбби. Ты там вырос. Должен знать окрестности. Мать Маккены говорит, что вы часто ездили в Ардферт. У вас даже было там любимое место для игр по пути. Форт Маккена.

Форт Маккена, Форт Кейсмента, почему Лью раньше не заметил это совпадение? Возможно, Киф выбрал своим героем Кейсмента, потому что форт, в котором его арестовали, когда-то назывался Фортом Маккена?

Забавно, но раньше Лью в голову не приходило, что у увлечения Кифа Кейсментом могло быть такое простое объяснение. Или простое объяснение, основанное на совпадении имен, всего лишь фокус усохшей памяти Лью? Потому что даже несмотря на ее ущербность, Лью помнил, что в детстве идеи Кифа казались ему шире и сложней. Лучше не помнить, чем упрощать. 

\- А вот здесь развалины форта, - под пальцами Маккована серела кладка из крупных камней. 

\- Два года назад там устраивали театральный гей фестиваль? – улыбнулся Лью. Он еще встречался с Майком, когда тот носился с этим проектом, но к началу фестиваля переключился на Ханну. Еще одно совпадение? Если посмотреть на личную жизнь Лью с точки зрения совпадений, получается забавная штука: его нежелание приближаться к Трали и Форту Маккена оттолкнуло его от Майка. 

Маккован откинулся на спинку стула и нахмурился. Похоже, ему не нравился ход разговора. 

\- Насколько близки вы были с Кифом Маккеной? – спросил Маккован. 

Конечно, во время обыска они видели альбом с порно комиксами. 

Когда об альбоме заговорила Эвелин, Лью покраснел, он волновался, рассказывая Ханне о своих отношениях с Кифом. Сейчас он не чувствовал ничего. Возможно, дело было в бумажных лицах напротив? Если бы их рисовал Киф, детективы Олсен и Маккован выглядели бы выразительней. 

\- Мои личные вещи. Сегодня я видел, как вы переворачиваете мою квартиру и роетесь в моих вещах. Когда я смогу получить назад то, что вы забрали? 

\- После экспертизы.

\- Сколько дней займет экспертиза? Альбом с порно комиксами вы тоже отправили на экспертизу? – Лью усмехнулся на последнем слове. – Я хочу вернуть свои вещи.

\- Эбби, - Олсен повысил голос, на миг его лицо приобрело выразительность и тут же ее утратило. – Мне кажется, вы неправильно понимаете ситуацию. Произошло убийство. Жестоко убили человека. Это убийство один в один повторяет убийство семнадцатилетней давности.

Оба, Маккован и Олсен, вздохнули. Так вздыхают люди, которые готовятся к нападению. Лью следовало бы опередить их. Но он вдруг утратил интерес к происходящему.

\- И вы связующее звено в этой цепи убийств. Вы знали первую жертву. Вы знали подробности убийства. Знали то, что не разглашалось даже родственникам. 

Лью представил альбом с порно комиксами на столе с вещественными доказательствами. Представил полицейских и лаборантов, которые трогают, фотографируют, нюхают и посыпают разными порошками его вещи. Может, даже пробует на язык?

\- Вы хотите получить назад свои вещи. Мы хотим найти преступника. В ваших интересах помочь расследованию.

\- Что вы помните о дне, когда пропал Киф Маккена?

\- Ничего. 

\- Это случилось в пятницу? По пятницам вы часто оставались ночевать у него в доме? На выходные вместе заглядывали в Форт Кейсмента или ездили в Ардферт? – Маккован сверился с бумагами.

Лью покачал головой, он, правда, ничего не помнил. Единственное, что всплывало в памяти это похороны Кифа. Без подробностей и деталей, только отрывки. Он не помнил кладбище, гроб или могилу, только лица. Эвелин, Одран. Кажется, Одран перебинтовал Лью руку после того, как он разбил гипс о косяк двери. Значит, когда погиб Киф, у Лью была сломана рука. Он не помнил где и как ее сломал. Не помнил так же, почему не ночевал в те выходные у Кифа.

\- Насколько вы были близки с Кифом Маккеной? – повторил вопрос Маккован.

\- Насколько могут быть близки дети? Вы сейчас со многими школьными приятелями общаетесь? Со многими бы хотели встретиться? Как часто вспоминаете человека, с которым первый раз поцеловались? Поддерживаете с ним контакт? Хотите вернуться в детство? – Лью развел руками. – Если бы Киф не умер, возможно, после школы мы даже не созванивались бы. 

\- Что вы делали пятнадцатого сентября этого года? 

Солнце ушло за тучу, окно потемнело.

\- Пятнадцатое сентября. Это была среда или четверг?

Детективы не ответили. Лью потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы вернуться в настоящее.

\- Я был на работе. С одиннадцати утра до одиннадцати вечера.

\- В музее?

\- Никуда не отлучались?

\- В этот день - нет. Мы готовили архивные материалы о восстании шестнадцатого года для публикации в интернете. Вот почему я спросил вас, - Лью кивнул Макковану: – о ваших предках. Мне кажется, среди старых писем мне попадалась ваша фамилия. Маккован. 

Лью повторил имя про себя, меняя ударение. Действительно ли он встречал эту фамилию в документах? Может, видел в газетах? Слышал раньше? Или в Трали был кто-то по фамилии Маккован? Можно ли считать это имя редким? Лью не мог с уверенностью ответить ни на один из этих вопросов. В чем вообще он мог быть уверен?

\- Какая у вас в музее система пропуска? Электронные карты? Расписываетесь, когда приходите и уходите? Нам придется проверить ваши слова. Кто-то видел вас в музее пятнадцатого в одиннадцать вечера?

\- Проверяйте. Я работал не один. 

\- Как часто вы работаете так долго?

\- По-разному. Иногда раз в неделю. Иногда раз месяц. Все зависит от проекта.

Дверь открылась, в комнату заглянул стажер. Рот приоткрыт, бегающий взгляд.

\- Я выйду на минуту, - Олсен шаркнул каблуком по линолеуму.

\- С кем вы работали над проектом? – продолжил сыпать бессмысленными вопросами Маккован. 

Лью ответил, посмотрел на часы. Увидел, что уже полпервого и невыносимо захотел кофе. Сгодился бы и чай, лишь бы утолить жажду.

Олсен вернулся с ручкой и бумагой.

\- Мы проверили музей, поговорили с вашими коллегами, они подтвердили, что пятнадцатого вы ушли с работы в полдвенадцатого. Поговорили с соседями. Старик с первого этажа затеял с вами ссору в двенадцать. Обвинил вас в краже «Айриш-таймс» из его почтового ящика. Сегодня даже пытался нам заявление с обвинением всунуть, – Олсен хмыкнул и протянул Лью протокол обыска. - Подпишите. Некоторые вещи мы задержим до конца недели. 

Интересно, сколько людей занимается его хламом? Больше чем задействовано в публикации музейного архива или меньше? В полиции тоже используют волонтеров как в музее? Судя по стажеру – да. 

\- Эйдан Дорван умер пятнадцатого сентября с восьми до двенадцати вечера. У вас есть алиби и мы не имеем права вас больше задерживать. Но мы бы попросили вас не покидать Дублин на случай, если у нас возникнут еще вопросы. 

\- Конечно, детектив. Спасибо, детективы. Приятного дня, детективы.

Вряд ли Лью без помощи Маккована нашел бы выход из полицейского офиса. Слишком много коридоров, слишком они похожи друг на друга. Все стандартное и зубодробительно безличное. 

Миновав полицейские машины на стоянке, Лью сообразил, что у него нет с собой денег на такси или автобус. Ничего не оставалось как присоединиться к туристам. Яркие куртки и кепки, хорошие камеры на шеях и в руках. Молодой гид смотрел поверх голов людей, как пастух следящий за стадом. Лью невольно вспомнил, что в колледже не мог представить себе работы хуже, чем работа гида. 

Около туристической парковки продавали сувениры, конфеты и хот-доги. Автобусы с английскими и ирландскими номерами взяли в кольцо автобусы с наклейками немецких, чешских и польских флагов. Через дорогу строительный кран лениво клевал скелет новой высотки. 

В автобусе работал кондиционер. Гид вещал о частных парках, библиотеках и замках, которые выкупили и подарили городу миллионеры Гиннесс и Битти.

На работу Лью решил не ехать. Позвонит из дома в четыре или в пять и скажет, что его задержали в участке. Вспомнив о Ханне, Лью напрягся. Все чего он хотел это, чтобы на несколько часов все оставили его в покое. Никого не слышать, никого не видеть. Думать Лью тоже не собирался. 

Как обычно Чокнутый Плат поджидал его около почтовых ящиков. Нес чушь про обманщиков почтальонов, продажных полицейских и коррумпированное правительство. Повсюду обман, бубнил Плат. Повсюду обман, и ты об этом знаешь. Не можешь не знать. Не можешь притворяться, что не знаешь. Он попытался схватить Лью за рукав. Рано или поздно правда вылезет наружу, и ты пожалеешь. Лью привычно ушел к стене и бегом поднялся наверх. Небольшое физическое усилие стоило ему сбитого дыхания и участившегося сердцебиения. В таком состоянии он вошел в квартиру и вместо того, чтобы разглядывать беспорядок, побрел на кухню и выпил воды. 

Утолив жажду, Лью завалился на кровать и закрыл глаза. Под веками отпечаталась перевернутая и брошенная на диван ширма. Может, пора от нее избавиться, подумал Лью, засыпая. Она, как и остальная мебель стояла в квартире, когда он сюда въехал. 

Ханна пришла в семь. За окном синело небо. У соседей играла музыка. 

\- Упс, - Ханна остановилась посреди комнаты. Кислотного оттенка свитер, белые джинсы, высокие сапоги. Каблук левого запутался в клубке шнуров. Удлинители, зарядки от компьютера и телефона – все, что полицейские повыкидывали из ящиков Лью. 

Он скатился с кровати, чтобы освободить ногу Ханны.

\- Я забыла купить ужин, - в непонятных ситуациях Ханна всегда предпочитала говорить о практичных вещах. 

\- Я тоже, - Лью вдруг сообразил, что не хочет рассказывать ей про обыск, арест и подозрения. 

Как будто в этой истории скрывалось что-то постыдное. Он еще раз оглядел комнату. Полицейские забрали даже комп, экран которого служил им с Ханной вчера единственным источником освещения. Этого Лью не стыдился. Не стыдился вывернутого шкафа, завала из старой мебели. Не стыдился того, что пять лет спал на кровати оставленной прошлыми жильцами. 

Что же тогда его смущало? Что заставляло отводить от Ханны взгляд?

\- Я заметила, на углу открылся новый паб, - Ханна указала пальцем себе за спину, будто паб находился на лестничной площадке. – Ты уже бывал там? Получится там перекусить?

\- Наверняка.

Спускаясь с Ханной вниз, Лью понял, что не хочет рассказывать ей об обвинении. Дело не в самом убийстве, он легко мог представить себе, как вываливает на Ханну детали своего кошмара. Нет, похоже он не хотел, чтобы она знала, что его подозревают в убийстве. Это смешно и абсурдно. Но кажется, в глубине души, он считал, что Ханна поверит в его виновность. Поверит, что он убийца. Какого хера? Откуда взялся этот бред? Даже детективы сняли с него обвинения. 

Лью рассматривал профиль Ханны. Кривая полуулыбка плохо сочеталась с привычкой часто оглядываться и бегающим тревожным взглядом. Лью положил руку Ханне на плечо, а она обняла его за талию. Быстро, словно между делом прижалась губами к его шее.

О чем она сейчас думает? Что можно, а что нельзя рассказывать Лью о героине, своих планах и поездке в Корк? В этом все дело? Он знает, что Ханна обманывает его, и потому не может ей довериться?

У двери паба девчонка в рванных тонких лосинах курила самокрутку. Подмигнув Лью, она посторонилась, пропуская его и Ханну внутрь. В зале играла испанская музыка, под потолком вентилятор наматывал на лопасти сигаретный дым. Под ноги стелился липкий кафель. 

Над столами висели тусклые лампы колокольчики. Ханна опустилась на стул и бросила сигареты на стол. Проехавшись по столешнице, пачка замерла около солонки.

\- Здесь жарко, - Ханна огляделась, улыбнулась, потрогала шелковые обои. 

Впервые после ее внезапного возвращения Лью получил возможность рассмотреть Ханну при свете. Бросившийся вчера в глаза синяк на виске посинел и расплылся, касался уголка глаза, накрывал бровь и лоб. От такого удара недалеко до сотрясения мозга. Лью забыл о набитой героином сумке и поездке в Корк.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Голова не болит? Не тошнит? 

\- Я отлично, - Ханна закурила и выдула дым в потолок. Лью заметил белый шрам у нее на подбородке. Пятнадцать месяцев назад, когда они жили вместе, его не было. – Похоже, мне снова повезло. Грэг умер в больнице, его приятель лежит в коме. Я вышла из аварии целой и невредимой, и никто не знает, что я была в машине.

Ханна улыбнулась подошедшему официанту, как улыбалась с обложек каталогов и журналов десять лет назад. Ее карьера модели продлилась чуть дольше отношений с Лью – два года и ее выставили из бизнеса за постоянные опоздания.

У официанта на левом мизинце блестело кольцо. Он постукивал по нему ручкой, пока Ханна изучала меню. Она заказала мясо, салат, печеный картофель, что-то со сливками, что-то со льдом. Лью сомневался, что они смогут все это съесть. 

\- Мне повезло, - Ханна складывала кресты из окурков на краю пепельницы. – Я выжила и скоро буду богата.

Тонкие запястья, узкие плечи. Загадка, как в этом хрупком теле рождается такой низкий и глубокий голос. Лью подсел на это противоречие с первой их встречи.

\- Богата, - Ханна выпустила дым под потолок. За соседним столиком женщина неопределенного возраста – седые волосы над гладким лбом – подняла вверх блузку, тыча пальцем в свой живот. Будто показывала шрам. – Богата как Энтони.

В свое второе свидание с Ханной Лью был на похоронах Энтони. Старик-банкир скончался в своей постели. В церкви около его гроба стояли экзотические цветы. Привезенные специально то ли из Испании, то ли из южной Америки. 

\- Никто и никогда не любил меня так, как он, - Ханна потушила сигарету, окурок лег поверх других, получился кельтский крест. – За два года, что мы были вместе, он дал мне больше любви, чем я когда-либо получила от родителей. Он убедил меня, что я заслуживаю любви.

После похорон Энтони Лью нюхал кокаин с живота Ханны, а она рассказывала, что Энтони подобрал ее на улице, когда она сидела на героине, и ее модельная карьера катилась под откос. Энтони окружил Ханну заботой и деньгами. Не чаял в ней души и разрешал устраивать вечеринки в своем загородном доме. Ханна сбежала от Энтони за несколько лет до его смерти. Уехала в тур по Англии с оркестром кельтской музыки. Знать, что ты заслуживаешь любви, тяжелая ноша, призналась тогда Ханна. 

\- По сравнению с Энтони Грэг был козлом, - на ободке пепельницы появился еще один крест, на столе - тарелки. – Грэг легко раздражался, легко отходил. Он любил собак. Точно, его любовь к собакам была самым хорошим в нем.

Ханна опустила взгляд. Лью обратил внимание на круги у нее под глазами.

\- Как все прошло в Корке?

\- В Корке тоже живут козлы, - Ханна посмотрела на Лью с вызовом. – Но ты разве не слышал? Я сказала, Грэг умер, у его приятеля отказал мозг, никто не знает, что я была в машине. У нас появилось больше свободного времени, Лью!

У нас? Разве приятель Грэга не впал в кому? Лью попытался припомнить, как часто Ханна ему врала, и быстро сбился со счета. Её голос все еще звенел у него в ушах и царапал что-то внутри. Можно ли не доверять человеку и слепо любить его голос? 

\- Тебе нужно поесть, - Лью отрезал кусок мяса и протянул вилку к губам Ханны.

Она улыбнулась и приоткрыла рот. 

\- У Грэга был один забавный секрет. Он любил смешивать шведскую водку с колой.

\- Должно быть, получалась гадость.

\- Не совсем.

Лью продолжал кормить Ханну со своей вилки, пока она подзывала официанта, заказывала водку и колу и смешивала коктейли. 

\- За Грэга и мое будущее, - сказала Ханна.

За ее спиной мужчина ростом с двенадцатилетнего школьника перевернул стул. Его долговязый приятель кинул на стол смятые купюры. 

Кола с водкой пахла сиропом от кашля.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Роберту Эммету было двадцать шесть лет, он был влюблен и хотел бежать во Францию… - Лью замолк, разглядывая тюремную камеру. 

Солнечные лучи ломались о решетки и осыпались на деревянный пол. Позволить себе такие удобства как окно, деревянный пол и кровать в тюрьме девятнадцатого века могли только самые богатые узники.

Туристы шуршали дождевиками и проверяли карманы, ожидая продолжения. Но Лью забыл свой текст, забыл где находится и почему. Голова раскалывалась, перед глазами летали черные мошки. 

Какое сегодня число? Двадцатое сентября? Роберта Эммета казнили двадцатого сентября двести лет назад. Последние пять лет Лью твердил об этом трижды в день, четыре раза в неделю. Гнал одно и тоже, вглядываясь в лица незнакомцев. Вздумай он посчитать людей, с которыми говорил об Эммете, не справился бы. Сбился бы после первой тысячи.

Почему в Килмэнхем нет аудиогида? С похмелья Лью слышал свой голос будто стороны. Он скрипел и сбивался, как затертая пластинка. 

\- Это правда, что англичане сначала повесили Эммета, потом выпотрошили и четвертовали? – девочка с огромными черными глазами подступила ближе, едва не дергая Лью за рукав. 

\- Нет, - он покачал головой и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Он вспотел и задыхался, в носу крутило от запаха отсыревшей штукатурки и чужой влажной одежды. Солнце вывалилось из-за туч несколько минут назад, все утро шел дождь, но посетители никогда не заходили внутрь, не сделав десяток снимков пятиголовой гидры над главным входом тюрьмы Килмэнхем.

\- Повешение, потрошение и четвертование казнь за государственную измену в Англии. С тринадцатого до девятнадцатого века. И Роберт Эммет получил именно такой приговор. Но на деле, его повесили, а потом мертвецу отрубили голову, - ударившись плечом о железную дверь, Лью взглянул на часы.

Экскурсия длилась полтора часа. Лью осталось отплясать половину. Но от мысли, что придется как заключенному семенить мимо железных замков во двор каменоломни и шаркать ногами по гальке, у него свело челюсти.

Кивнув себе и окружающим, Лью поднял руку. Лысый турист первым двинулся в указанном направлении. Остальные парами потянулись за ним - мелкие шаги, частые остановки, чужое дыхание в затылок. 

По сравнению с узкими коридорами в большом зале было настолько светло, что на пороге Лью зажмурился. Да будут прокляты Викторианские тюремные уловки. 

В центре зала под кованной лестницей стояла еще одна группа посетителей. Дирижировал ими старый Роджер О'Нил. Один его жест, и люди подняли головы и уставились на стеклянный потолок.

\- Новая Викторианская концепция тюрьмы была не только гуманна, но и практична. Все знают, что человеку нужен солнечный свет. Благодаря стеклянному потолку, в тюрьме стало больше света, и это положительно отразилось на физическом и психическом здоровье заключенных, - О'Нил подтянул брюки. Его сильный и красивый голос вызывал не только вибрацию воздуха, но и тела. Когда О'Нил говорил, его внушительный живот превращался в своеобразный колокол, и штаны ползли вниз.

\- Теперь перейдем к практичной стороне дела. Оглядитесь вокруг. В зал выходит около семидесяти дверей камер. Семьдесят дверей, семьдесят камер. Как вы думаете, сколько охранников наблюдало за ними?

Пока туристы О'Нила разгадывали загадку, старик посмотрел на Лью, потом на часы и снова на Лью. Какого хера ты нарушил расписание и раньше времени привел свою группу в восточное крыло, спрашивали глаза с опущенными внешними уголками. Лью дернул плечом, изображая растерянность и дезориентацию. Похоже, он удачно прикинулся больным и неадекватным, О'Нил лишь кивнул и приглашающе махнул рукой. 

Воспользовавшись его великодушие, Лью подвел своих туристов ближе. 

\- Пять охранников! – объявил О'Нил. - В новой тюрьме викторианского типа всего пять охранников следили за семидесятью камерами!

Взгляды посетителей скользили по его лицу и скатывались по плечам к дверям камер и железным лестницам. 

Передав О'Нилу своих туристов, Лью сбежал. Заглянув в кафетерий, улыбнулся Элизе за стойкой. Наливая ему кофе, девчонка с разноцветными прядями и ногтями терла покрасневшие глаза. Похоже, как и Лью, Элиза вчера гуляла допоздна. За пластмассовыми столиками сидели туристы, не догадавшиеся заранее купить тур в интернете, а потому оставшиеся без гида. Еще одна причина ввести в Килмэнхем аудиогидов.

\- Что такое индейская еда? – женщина в красной куртке возила пальцем по меню заключенных. В ее говоре угадывался американский акцент. – Кукуруза?

\- Вчера о тебе спрашивала Гарда, - по привычке Элиза высыпала в кофе Лью три пакета сахара. – Хотели знать твое расписание. Когда приходишь, когда уходишь, чем занимаешься, с кем дружишь и все такое.

\- Так много вопросов? – Лью присвистнул. – Прямо как в сериалах.

\- Ага, - Элиза жестом предложила ему шоколадный торт.

Лью отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- Что как в сериалах? – Фелиция Гиффорд положила ладони на стойку в метре от чашки Лью.

В прошлом году Фелиция с отличием закончила Триннити-колледж, в Килмэнхем пришла семь месяцев назад, всегда фонтанировала идеями и энтузиазмом. Но самым выдающимся в Фелиции была ее фигура. Два метра и десять сантиметров роста, длинные руки и ноги, пятьдесят четвертый размер обуви и ладонь шириной с бедро Лью. 

\- Вчера Эбби интересовалась полиция, - пояснила Элиза.

Фелиция улыбнулась. Иногда Лью пытался представить себя на ее месте. Каково это смотреть на людей сверху вниз, приседать, сутулиться и наклонять голову, когда хочешь заглянуть собеседнику в глаза? Смущался бы Лью такого роста? Если да, то как бы это смущение работало? Накалялось бы временами до остроты стыда, который Лью испытал, впервые увидев порно комиксы Кифа? Или смущение из-за высокого роста больше походило бы на глухое и тянущее тревожное понимание, что ты отличаешься от других? Как повлиял бы рост на привычки Лью? Стал бы он постоянно улыбаться как Фелиция? Что если за ее улыбчивостью и доброжелательностью скрывается страх превратиться для людей в великана Гойи? Не этот ли страх вынуждает ее соблюдать дистанцию - ни к кому и никогда не подходить ближе, чем на три шага? Не давить и не пугать разницей размеров.

\- Слышала о Гарде, - Фелиция продолжала улыбаться. - Они говорили с охраной, О'Нилом и Макдирмит. Не знаю откуда слухи, но говорят, дело связанно с убийством в Корке, о котором говорили в новостях на прошлой неделе, - Фелиция сморщила лоб, но старательно продолжала улыбаться.

Разве Гарде не полагается держать рот на замке и не болтать лишнего о текущем расследовании, спросил себя Лью. Почему убийством в Корке занимается Дублин? Что если Дублин подключился только из-за подозрений против Лью? Он вспомнил маленькую допросную комнату. Лью отпустили, после того как Олсен переговорил со стажером. Если стажеру разрешили прервать допрос, значит он принес важные новости. Скорей всего, именно он расспрашивал о Лью музейную охрану, О'Нила и Макдирмит. Как куратор музея Макдирмит, скорей всего, потребовала объяснений. И тогда стажер выложил ей все, что знал. Кто-то оказался рядом с ними в этот момент, отсюда и выползли слухи. 

Черт, Лью совсем не был готов обсуждать на работе убийство в Корке. А тем более, убийство в Трали.

\- По версии Ириш Экзаменер самое жестокое убийство произошло в тысяча девятьсот девяносто седьмом году в Грангергормане, - сказал он.

\- Грангергорманское убийство! – воскликнула Фелиция. Улыбка на миг исчезла. – Двух женщин порезали на части в дублинской клинике Святого Бернарда.

Ничего себе, Лью подсчитал сколько лет было Фелиции в девяносто седьмом. Маловата для чтения криминальной хроникой. Значит, она узнала об убийстве в психушке позднее. Задним числом. Интересно, что навело ее на эту информацию и почему она ее запомнила?

\- При чем здесь это? – Элиза сонно моргнула. 

\- При том, что вчера я побывал в шкуре Дина Лайона. Меня арестовали, допросили, а я даже не понял половину вопросов.

\- Да, ладно, - Элиза нахмурилась. 

\- У Дина Лайона коэффициент умственного развития был гораздо ниже, чем у тебя. Не дотягивал и до семидесяти, - вспомнила Фелиция. 

\- Вчера я тоже чувствовал себя умственно отсталым.

\- Я запуталась, – запросила пощады Элиза. – Кто такой Дин Лайон? 

\- Его подозревали в убийстве, задержали, допросили и он во всем признался, хотя и был, как выяснилось позже, невиновен, - объяснил Лью. - Он отсидел восемнадцать месяцев, прежде чем настоящий убийца попался на аналогичном убийстве. Но самое забавное в этой истории то, что в ходе допроса Лайон сам поверил, что он убийца. 

\- Видать, и правда был психом, - фыркнула Элиза.

Лью оставалось лишь надеяться, что на фоне ошибок и безумия вокруг Лайона, интерес Гарды к нему будет выглядеть скучно и обыденно. Как штраф за неправильную парковку, например? Судя по тому, как лениво Элиза перебирала пакетики с сахаром, изводить Лью вопросами она не собиралась. 

Насчет Фелиции Лью не был так уверен. Они вместе отправились в служебный коридор, Фелиция втянула голову в плечи, чтобы не задеть низкий арочный потолок.

Единственное, что отличало коридоры для персонала от открытых для посетителей - это свежая побелка. В рамках борьбы с грибком два раза в год стены покрывали акриловой краской. Ее запас вместе с другими химикатами, стремянками, швабрами и пылесосами хранился в бывшей комнате тюремной охраны. Остальные комнаты охраны и камеры в коридоре использовали как кабинеты. Железные двери заменили фанерой, отсутствие окон компенсировали лампами дневного света. 

Благодарный Фелиции за отсутствие любопытства, Лью поставил на свой стол чашку с остывшим кофе и упал в кресло. Оставшись один, запустил компьютер. Новую технику музею в прошлом году подарила американская IT компания, названия которой Лью не запомнил.

Два часа Лью бездумно ковырял карты дублинской канализации семнадцатого века.

На ланче пересказал историю сумасшедшего Дина Лайона куратору Макдирмит, охранникам, двум практикантам и бухгалтеру. Если работа гида Лью чему-то и научила, так это верить в силу повторений. Они как заклинания. За ними можно спрятаться. 

После семи в кабинет Лью пришел О'Нил. К концу рабочего дня он сменил туфли и рубашку на спортивный костюм и кроссовки. Гид не смеет быть похож на туриста, гласил девиз О’Нила. 

\- Ты плохо выглядишь, Эбби, - с первой встречи О’Нил обращался к Лью по фамилии и на «ты». Был тем, кто ввел его в курс дела на начальном этапе. Возиться с новичками О’Нилу нравилось так же, как Фелиции выдумывать новые проекты, а другим получать деньги от Фонда Наследия. – Выглядишь уставшим и больным. Не удивительно, если учесть стресс после ареста.

О Лайоне Лью О’Нилу не успел рассказать, да, и вряд ли, бы этот дешевый трюк с ним сработал. Впрочем, до навязчивых расспросов О’Нил никогда не опустится. 

\- Прошу прощения за то, что перекинул на вас своих посетителей, - сказал Лью. 

\- Ничего страшного. Они были тихими и послушными, - О’Нил улыбнулся. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю, когда меня слушают? Я не поэтому пришел. Меня другое волнует.

\- Что вас волнует? – просил Лью.

\- Помнишь, в прошлом месяце мы опубликовали в интернете переписку заключенных с женами?

\- Конечно.

\- Я пересматривал ее сегодня. Ты ведь работал с архивами. Помнишь письмо Марка Нэша?

\- Смутно. Помню, что все письма были похожи друг на друга. 

\- Наверное, в этом и проблема. 

\- Какая проблема?

\- Я заметил несоответствие. Например, письмо Нэша к его жене Марте. Но жену Нэша звали Мэри.

\- Да?

\- Перед смертью Нэш просит жену позаботиться о сыне, советует обоим уехать в Америку.

Лью откинулся на спинку стула.

\- У Марка Нэша и его жены Мэри не было детей. Я провел исследование и выяснил, что жена Марта и сын были у Эдварда Дэли. Мы опубликовали письмо Эдварда Дэли и выдали его за письмо Нэша, - О´Нил смотрел на Лью так, будто ждал ответа. А когда его не последовало, продолжал: - я заметил еще несколько ошибок. Точнее, ты перепутал шесть писем. Шесть писем попали в интернет с указанием неверного отправителя и адресата.

Лью невольно улыбнулся:

\- Какая разница, если и отправитель, и адресат уже много лет мертвы.

\- Но Дэли был казнен в тысяча девятьсот шестнадцатом году, а Нэш в тысяча девятьсот двадцать втором. Ты выдал письмо, написанное в шестнадцатом году, за письмо, написанное в двадцать втором.

\- Все эти письма похожи по содержанию: завтра меня казнят, я просил свидания с семьей, но мне отказали, я говорил со священником, единственное мое утешение в том, что я умру хорошим католиком и за ирландскую республику. Не плачь обо мне, помолись за наше дело. 

\- Но детали важны. Жену Нэша звали не Марта, а Мэри, у них не было сына. 

\- Кто об этом помнит? Какое это имеет значение? 

\- Речь идет об общедоступной базе данных. 

\- В которую люди заглядывают для того, чтобы узнать, что думали перед смертью те, кого повесили сто лет назад. Как я уже говорил - письма типичны, мусолят один и тот же набор тем, отличаются друг от друга лишь порядком слов и именами. Последние часто заменяются на ласковые прозвища, - Лью вздохнул. – Но я все исправлю, завтра.

\- Почему ты не любишь историю революции, Эбби?

Лью рассмеялся и развел руками. Он сидел в бывшей тюремной камере в самом сердце ирландской Бастилии и целыми днями копался в давно закончившихся жизнях. Разве можно сказать, что он не любит историю революции?

\- Наверное, потому что в историях отдельных людей слишком много типичного. У всех одинаковые страхи, одинаковые мечты, одинаковые цели. Набор средств для достижения этих целей так же типичен, как и лозунги. Казармы, оружие, игры в солдатиков, террористические и партизанские акции, вездесущая империя. На фоне всего этого люди выглядят функциями и символами. Ради идеи общей свободы люди отказываются от свободы воли и свободы выбора.

\- Ты путаешь причины и следствия. При отсутствии политической и социальной свободы не может быть личной свободы. Нет демократии, нет прав человека. 

\- Я знал, что вы так ответите, - кивнул Лью. – Но разве вам никогда не казалось странным то, что здесь и сейчас, на этой работе мы посвящаем большую часть нашей жизни мертвецам, которые даже не были людьми в полном смысле этого слова, а всего лишь винтиками в механизме великой идеи?

\- Это называется урок истории. Войны, революции, диктатура превращают людей в винтики механизма великой или ужасной идеи. И мы занимаемся не только этим. Я наоборот полагал, что публикация писем заключенных покажет их человеческую суть.

\- Я исправлю ошибки, - Лью закрыл компьютер. – Завтра на свежую голову.

О`Нил почесал щеку.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, что исправишь. Мне интересно другое, почему с таким отношением к историческому материалу, ты стал историком? Я имею в виду, работа здесь не та, на которую подпишешься ради денег. Карьерные возможности тоже не особо привлекательные. Честно говоря, я вообще не вижу смысла в этой работе, если не испытываешь к ней интереса. 

Интерес, Лью думал об этом, выключая свет и следуя за О'Нилом к выходу. На охране в вечернюю смену дежурил Пит. Широкие плечи, толстая шея, лицо без бровей и татуировка на бритом затылке. После работы портовым грузчиком спокойная работа сторожем в музее была для Пита большой удачей.

Люди ведь всегда стремятся к лучшей жизни? Более спокойной, устроенной, удобной и легкой. Конечно, войны, революции, голод, природные катаклизмы и террористические атаки сводят эти стремления на нет и превращают людей в детали исторического процесса. А еще есть пожары, землетрясения и наводнения. Зачем Лью перебирает в уме признаки смутных времен? Что он в них надеется найти, и откуда взялось ощущение, что он о чем-то забыл? Идиоту понятно, что в жизни случаются ситуации, в которых мысли о благе вытесняются мыслями о защите и выживании.

На парковке Лью пожал О'Нилу руку. Забравшись в машину, включил радио.

В сумерках вытянувшиеся над Лиффи мосты с разноцветным освещением напоминали радуги. Стеклянные офисные здания проплывали мимо как айсберги. Витрины магазинов после закрытия отстали от жизненного ритма и походили на музейные экспонаты. Фонари и фары автобусов создавали в начале пешеходной зоны почти дневное освещение. 

Лью проехал вдоль Большого канала и едва не раздавил кошку, поворачивая к дому. Перед подъездом двое подростков возились с велосипедом. До Лью долетели обрывки разговора: сменить седло, покрасить раму.

На взгляд трудно было определить возраст мальчишек. Лью не помнил себя в четырнадцать, пятнадцать, шестнадцать. Воспоминания о начале самостоятельной жизни у него были отрывочными и больше касались Дублина, колледжа, мест и обстоятельств, чем внутренних переживаний. Он не мог вспомнить каково это, когда тебе пятнадцать, шестнадцать, восемнадцать и даже двадцать. Каково это, когда тебе кажется, что у тебя все впереди. Иногда ему казалось, что он проспал свою юность. Но кто поручится, что так происходит не со всеми? Люди меняются. Их похищает вечное круговращение и разбирает на части переоценка ценностей. 

Почему Лью стал историком? Он все еще смотрел на подростков. Они оставили велик, старший закурил и заговорил о девчонках и вечеринках. Лью попытался представить этого парня на лекции по истории. Перед профессором в своем занудстве и дотошности похожем на О'Нила, и не смог. Зато он живо мог представить себе, как этот подвижный и практичный мальчишка после тридцати лет бродит по берегу Большого канала и удивляется, какого хера он отказался от одной глупой работы в пользу другой глупой работы. Так ведь происходит у всех? Жизнь постоянно пополняется нереализованными возможностями. 

Какие возможности не реализовал Лью? Удивительно, но у него не было ответа на этот вопрос. С этой точки зрения гораздо легче было анализировать чужие жизни, чем свою. Например, если бы кто-то заметил необычный голос Ханны, она могла бы сниматься в кино, стать теле- или радиоведущей. Майк мог бы не пытать себя актерством, а сразу податься в менеджеры. О'Нил вместо того, чтобы проводить все свободное время на работе, мог бы помириться с дочерью и чаще навещать внуков. 

Что мог бы сделать Лью? Возможно, сложность в вычислении собственных упущенных возможностей заключалась в том, что он никогда ни к чему не стремился. Он мог представить других людей, О'Нила, Ханну или Майка, представить, что у них есть цели. Более-менее понятные и узнаваемые цели. Укладывающиеся в рамки улучшения качества жизни. И почему-то не мог представить себя в погоне за удобствами. Смешно, вероятно, ему действительно, самое место в музее. Перебирать письма мертвецов, которые были винтиками в механизме великой идеи.

Но если им думать о себе мешала революция и война, что мешает Лью думать о себе?

Он поднял взгляд к окнам и совершил сразу два открытия. Во-первых, в гостиной горел свет. Ханна купила и вкрутила лампочку? Во-вторых, Лью стоял здесь и думал о всякой чепухе, потому что не хотел идти домой. И дело даже не в присутствие Ханны, а в том, что он привык к одиночеству. Привык возвращаться в пустую квартиру, привык спать, болеть и отдыхать один. Сколько времени требуется человеку, чтобы привыкнуть к одиночеству? Наверное, у всех по-разному. Но наверняка, все кто, привык к одиночеству рано или поздно начинают к нему стремиться. Привычки они такие, всегда стремятся заменить собой желания. Механизм инерции Лью понимал гораздо лучше, чем механизм стремления. 

Посмотрев на темные воды канала, Лью вспомнил свой первый визит в Дублин. Ему было лет одиннадцать-двенадцать. Киф был еще жив и не начал рисовать свою порнуху. А если и рисовал, Лью об этом не знал. Потому между Лью и Кифом в тот период все было просто и легко. Больше всего их в Дублине интересовали автоматы с колой и конфетами. Редкость в Трали, в Дублине они украшали вокзалы и торговые центры. Ради них Лью еще дома набил карманы мелочью. В память врезались жвачки-шарики на первом этаже Национального музея Ирландии. Лью нравились желтые и оранжевые, а Кифу - зеленые. Они мяли языком жвачки, гуляя по залам и разглядывая коричневую мумию с оранжевым ирокезом. Настолько ярким, что Лью невольно прикинул как, такой гребешок смотрелся бы на голове Кифа.

Клоникаванский человек вдруг показался Лью забавной иллюстрацией к сегодняшнему спору с О'Нилом. Во времена революции в Килманхэме казнили в один день по шестьдесят человек. Всех одинаковым способом. По одному и тому же обвинению. Всех перед повешением навестил один и тот же тюремный священник. За день до смерти все написали одинаковые письма домой. Смерть утратила индивидуальность, ее поставили на поток. Смерть же Клонивиканского человека была единственной и неповторимой. Его принесли в жертву. Перед смертью пытали. Конечно, идея бога такое же великое ничто как идея свободы. Но с Клонивиканским человеком дело было в том, что он стал единственной жертвой. Один человек, одна смерть и одна идея. Было в таком раскладе что-то успокаивающее и утешающее. 

Может быть, Лью поступил на исторический факультет из-за Клоникованского человека? Смешно. Может, из-за комиксов про Кейсмента? Эту версию событий Лью отмёл сразу - с тех пор как Киф начал рисовать порно, его комиксы скорее отталкивали Лью, чем привлекали.

Поднявшись по лестнице на третий этаж, он услышал смех. Он и предположить не мог, что смеются в его квартире. И только когда открыл дверь все встало на свои места: лампочка в гостиной, два голоса, мужской и женский. Лью не мог поверить – Ханна притащила в его квартиру мужчину. Раньше она хотя бы встречалась с другими за спиной Лью. 

Он не чувствовал ни обиды, ни злости, только досаду. Впервые задумался о том, не связанно ли его спокойное отношения к изменам Ханны с отсутствием у него желаний и целей. Будущее представлялось белой стеной, на которую наносит граффити пьяный художник. 

Лью шагнул в комнату и замер. Парень на диване вскочил, вытер руки о джинсы, облизал губы и покосился на Ханну.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Эбби, я Джед Ли Най. Помните меня? Я присутствовал вчера при вашем аресте, - белобрысый стажер Гарды протянул руку и наклонил голову на бок. Как животное, которое видит одним глазом или слышит одним ухом.

Несмотря на смущенный и растерянный вид, его рукопожатие оказалось твердым и энергичным. Джед дважды дернул руку Лью, и не отпускал, пока Лью не выдавил из себя ответное «привет».

\- Я пришел извиниться за вчерашнее. За то, что ударил вас дубинкой. Я неправильно оценил ситуацию. Действовал необдуманно и порывисто. Вы имели полное право подать на меня жалобу. Честно говоря, я заслужил того, чтобы вы пожаловались на меня. Спасибо, что не сделали этого, и еще раз прошу прощения.

Жаловаться на стажера Лью в голову не приходило, зато сейчас ему пришло в голову, что, если бы его не отпустили, если бы у него не оказалось алиби, извинений за жестокое обращение он бы не дождался никогда.

\- Почему ты не сказал, что тебя арестовали по подозрению в убийстве? – Ханна сидела на диване по-турецки. Свитер сполз с плеча, показалась бретелька лифчика. Глаза подведены как никогда густо.

Или может, так казалось из-за лампочки под потолком? Ее свет многое изменил в жилище Лью. Комната уменьшилась, в глаза бросалась поношенность мебели и грязь по углам.

\- Ли Най? Что это за фамилия? – спросил Лью.

\- Джед родился в Северной Ирландии, - ответила за стажера Ханна.

Как давно они болтают? 

Джед продолжал стоять. То ли таким образом выказывая уважение хозяину квартиры, то ли готовился к драке. 

\- Католик или протестант?- спросил Лью.

\- Я вырос в Лисберне, там почти все католики, - Джед неуверенно улыбнулся. 

\- Лисберн? Там находится тюрьма Мейвз, верно?

Джед кивнул.

\- Это там в восьмидесятые заключенные рисовали экскрементами на стенах?

\- Лью, перестань! – Ханна схватила Джеда за руку. – Не обращай внимания, когда Лью устает или расстраивается, не знает, что сказать или сделать, он использует свои знания как щит. 

Джед неуверенно посмотрел на Лью, потом на Ханну. 

\- Лью, присядь, выпей с нами. Джед пришел извиниться, а так как тебя не было, помог мне занести покупки и вкрутил лампочку, - Ханна улыбнулась. 

Надо же, она не забыла купить лампочку, заметил Лью. Мысль эта удивила и утомила. Лью сел в кресло и осмотрел этикетки на бутылках. Набор напитков на столе не сильно отличался от вчерашнего. 

\- Я научила Джеда смешивать колу с водкой, - Ханна ловко свинтила крышку с бутылки и плеснула прозрачную жидкость в стакан. Потянувшись за колой, едва не легла грудью на стол. – Расслабься и выпей с нами. Когда еще ты услышишь извинения от Гарды? - она подмигнула Лью. 

Выпивку он заел соленными орешками - во рту поселилась сухость.

\- Мне действительно очень жаль, мистер Эбби, - повторил Джед.

Полицейскую форму он сегодня оставил в шкафу, носил черные джинсы, футболку и спортивную куртку. Эта одежда делала его похожим на тысячи молодых людей, околачивающихся на улицах Дублина. 

\- Сколько тебе лет? – без формы Джед производил на Лью впечатление школьника. 

\- Двадцать.

Двадцать, подумал Лью, рассматривая Джеда. Глубоко посаженные глаза, выступающие надбровные дуги, тяжелая нижняя челюсть – только в молодости такие черты лица могут сочетаться красиво и благородно.

Ханна права, не в привычках полицейских признавать свои ошибки, если на них никто не давит. Интересно, в каком возрасте они избавляются от способности признавать свои ошибки? 

\- Джед учится в колледже Гарды, - Ханна подняла стакан, предлагая за это выпить. 

Почему бы и нет, подумал Лью. Выпив, он обвел взглядом комнату. Интересно, где сейчас сумка Ханны? Если бы Лью не думал, что она в квартире, он не ввязался бы в драку с полицейскими, не получил бы дубинкой по ребрам, наручники на запястья и арест. 

\- Вчера он впервые сопровождал детективов, - похоже, Ханна успела многое выведать о Джеде. Лью это не удивляло. – До этого пару раз патрулировал улицы. Один раз выезжал по вызову из-за драки в баре. Несколько раз присутствовал в суде. 

Лью не помнил себя в двадцать лет. Не мог представить себя на месте Джеда. Не мог представить, о чем и как думает Джед. Во что верит, к чему стремится. И почему подался в полицию.

\- Отец Джеда тоже был полицейским, он умер, когда Джед был маленьким.

\- Позволь угадать, - Лью скривился, новый глоток водки с колой, и к сухости во рту прибавилась горечь. – Его убили во время очередной стычки католиков с протестантами? Может, он охранял католическую школу…

\- Нет, - Джед глотнул из своего стакана и посмотрел Лью в глаза. – Он умер во сне, когда мне было десять. А я стал полицейским просто потому, что мне очень нравилась его форма. 

\- Символ счастливого детства и стабильности? 

\- Что-то вроде того.

Джед смотрел беззлобно, и у Лью пропало желание его доставать.

Надо же, мальчишка не только принципиален, но и не вспыльчив. Это заслуживает уважения. Возможно, даже восхищения. Видимо, Ханна считала точно так же - поерзав на диване, она придвинулась ближе к Джеду, коснулась коленом его бедра. Джед дернулся, покраснел. Из-за чего стал выглядеть еще моложе. Светлокожий школьник. Лью опустошил свой стакан и попробовал представить себе, какое впечатление Ханна производит на Джеда. Ей скоро исполнится тридцать, она слишком худая, чтобы ее можно было назвать сексуальной, на ее предплечьях и запястьях проступило слишком много вен, чтобы ее можно было назвать молодой. В ярком электрическом свете волосы сияют теплыми оттенками: пряди рыжие, шоколадные, желтые, как цветы куриной слепоты, розоватые и оранжевые. Синяк на виске придавал образу Ханны беззащитность и уязвимость. Такие женщины нравятся мужчинам с комплексом защитников, опекунов и целителей. 

Или инфантилам, которые не знают, чего хотят, Лью припомнил Майка и усмехнулся. Чтобы не говорил Майк о Лью и Ханне в пылу ревности и обиды, он был не так уж далек от истины.

\- Джед присутствовал на суде Макалли, - Ханна подняла вверх указательный палец и сделала большие глаза. – Помнишь, год назад все газеты писали о женщине, которая трахала подругу страпоном?

Лью покачал головой, Джед посмотрел на свои кроссовки и снова порозовел.

\- Да, ладно, Лью. Иногда я поражаюсь тому, насколько избирательна твоя память. Об этом писали все газеты. Она трахала подругу, та завязывала глаза и верила, что ее трахает чувак, с которым она познакомилась в интернете для сексуальных игр. 

\- И чем закончился суд? – чем больше Лью пил, тем интересней ему было наблюдать за Джедом. Захмелевший и уставший мозг породил иллюзию: если присмотреться внимательней к мимике и жестам незнакомца, можно разгадать его тайну. Джед кривил правый уголок губ, когда хотел казаться взрослым и бывалым. Приподнимал правое плечо, когда не был уверен, что стоит отвечать, опускал взгляд, когда собирался с мыслями. Ханна как будто нарочно старалась поставить его в неловкую ситуацию, прощупывала и тестировала его границы. Лью не мог ее винить. Ему тоже нравилось, как Джед краснел, розовел и дергался.

\- Макалли приговорили к пяти годам тюрьмы.

\- Разве это справедливо? – воскликнула Ханна. – Я имею в виду, у этих баб был прекрасный секс. Иначе бы они не стали повторять свидание вслепую, верно? Та, что подала в суд наслаждалась процессом раз за разом, а потом ее переклинило на том, что оказывается источник наслаждения был не тот. Не тот, кого она ожидала? Хотела? Представляла? 

Ханна взмахнула руками, пустые пачки от орешков и крекеров полетели на пол.

\- Она думала, что встречается с мужчиной, - Джед потер нос. Он усмехнулся или Лью это только показалось?

\- Зачем она тогда завязывала себе глаза? Если она хотела увидеть мужчину, зачем завязывать глаза? – Ханна повернулась к Джеду всем телом и положила руку ему на бедро. – Я знаю такие игры. Ей нравилась темнота, ее возбуждала неопределенность, - Ханна прижала ладонь к глазам Джеда. Он попытался уклониться, Ханна низко засмеялась. – Я знаю, когда не видишь, другие чувства обостряются. Мурашки бегут по телу. Чувствуешь себя дезориентированным. Немного растерянным. Нервы звенят как церковные колокола. Вздрагиваешь и задерживаешь дыхание от каждого звука. Каждое прикосновение как разряд молнии. 

Ханна убрала руку от лица Джеда, он приоткрыл рот. А Лью откинул голову на спинку кресла и прикрыл глаза. От усталости, сказал он себе, не от раздражения из-за того, как беззастенчиво Ханна клеит юного полицейского. 

\- Каждое прикосновение как удар молнии, - прошептала Ханна. - Именно этого она хотела и искала, когда завязывала себе глаза. Она искала анонимного и удивительного секса, так зачем подавать в суд, как только секс оказался чуть более удивительным, чем она себе представляла? 

Джед опустил взгляд.

\- Я серьезно, - Ханна подалась к нему. – Тебе не кажется, что она обманывает в первую очередь саму себя?

\- Мне кажется, - Джед снова криво улыбнулся, стараясь казаться опытным и взрослым. – Мне кажется, все дело в том, что у нее был зуб на обвиняемую. Они были знакомы, что-то не поделили, секс-мошенничество стало просто поводом. 

\- Мальчик умеет думать! – Ханна захлопала в ладоши. И тут же сгладила грубость откровенностью: – Как же мне жаль Макалли. 

\- Мне надо идти, - сказал Джед спустя два стакана. 

\- Общежитие полицейского колледжа закрывают в десять? – улыбнулась Ханна.

\- Почти. 

\- А на каком этаже ты живешь? Сумел бы залезть в окно и пробраться в комнату как ниндзя, в темноте, бесшумно, чтобы никто не видел и не слышал, - она фантазировала, наблюдая, как Джед пятится к двери.

\- Спасибо за извинения, - Лью встал между ними и протянул Джеду руку.

Несмотря на количество выпитого рукопожатие Джеда по-прежнему было энергичным и крепким. Похоже, ему нравилось пожимать людям руки.

\- Была рада с тобой познакомиться, - крикнула Ханна, когда Джед открыл входную дверь.

\- Я тоже, - эхом отозвался он. 

Дверь хлопнула. Ханна вытянулась на диване и закинула руки за голову. Лью смел в мусорное ведро пустую бутылку колы и слетевшие под стол пакеты от орешков и печений.

\- Мог бы принести конфеты, - рассмеялась Ханна.

\- Что?

\- Когда приходишь просить прощения принято приносить конфеты, - от смеха Ханна схватилась за живот и подтянула вверх колени.

\- Ага, - Лью улыбнулся и плюхнулся на диван рядом с ней. – Он полицейский, Ханна. Ты украла у мафии героин и клеишь полицейского.

Лью погладил ее колено, Ханна накрыла его руку своей и сжала пальцы.

\- Он выглядит как кроманьонец, ведет себя как рыцарь и имеет то, что мы себе не можем позволить – принципы. Как можно удержаться?

\- Съешь сердце своего врага, чтобы получить его смелость?

\- Нет, мне достаточно будет просто трахнуть его.

Ханна протянула Лью руку, и он помог ей перебраться на с дивана на кровать.


	7. Chapter 7

В расписании Лью стояло восемнадцать экскурсионных часов в неделю. Разделавшись с группой постоянно перешептывающихся школьников из Мейо, он, как и обещал О'Нилу, занялся архивами. Исправление ошибок в письмах отняло больше времени, чем Лью предполагал. Он провозился до семи, а когда О'Нил пришел предложить помощь, был рад показать ему готовый результат. Он настолько порадовал старика, что всю дорогу до парковки, тот взахлеб рассказывал Лью о своем новом проекте.

\- Сегодня я наткнулся на одно очень интересное письмо Анны Кларк к ее сестре Кэтти, - новый проект О'Нила лежал на границе исследования переписки и судеб женщин времен революции. Фонд Наследия оценил эту затею в полторы тысячи евро. О'Нил надеялся собрать достаточно материала для книги. Потому заведомо исключил из исследования все, что было опубликовано ранее: письма заключенных женам и письма известных женских персонажей революции. Предсказуемо, Лью впервые слышал об Анне и Кэтти Кларк. – В письме Анна пишет о своей работе медсестры. Особо интересным мне кажется вот этот отрывок…

Пронзительный вой пожарной сирены, заставил О'Нила ненадолго прерваться. Пока машина с мигалками неслась мимо парковки, Лью ощупал карманы в поиске ключей. В процессе он заметил, что телефон разрядился, а в бумажнике осталась только мелочь. Неплохо бы подъехать к банкомату и снять наличку, но банковскую карточку он оставил дома.

\- Так вот, письмо, - продолжал О'Нил. - В нем Анна описывает как в присутствии священника промывала и перевязывала рану молодого мужчины. Рану в области паха. Думаю, уточнение «в присутствии священника» было очень важным для девушки начала двадцатого века, воспитанной в строгой католической традиции. Так же важно, как само переживание. Возможно, будучи незамужней восемнадцатилетней женщиной Анна впервые видела обнаженного мужчину.

Как часто делал во время экскурсии, чтобы привлечь внимание к своим словам О'Нил поднял левую руку и растопырил пальцы.

\- Я полагаю, участие в митингах и работа в госпитале для женщин начала двадцатого века не только открывала новые модели социального взаимодействия, но и предлагала новый сексуальный опыт.

\- Звучит убедительно, -Лью открыл дверь своей машины.

На сиденье валялся фантик от «Сникерса». Наверное, Ханна бросила. Странно, что он не заметил этого раньше. 

Пожав на прощанье О'Нилу руку, Лью отправился в центр. Проскочив мимо супермаркета, снова пожалел, что не прихватил с собой ни наличку, ни банковскую карточку. Хотелось холодного пива и копченной рыбы. Вроде той, что он ел в детстве. Той, что коптил отец Кифа. Той, что любила мать Лью. Только ради местной копченной рыбы стоило переехать в Ирландию, часто повторяла она. Самого Лью уплетать эту расползающуюся на зубах соленную жвачку могло заставить только унылое похмелье как сегодня.

Из-за невозможности удовлетворить сиюминутное мелочное желание Лью вернулся домой раздраженным. Раздражал запах овощного рагу в подъезде, слишком яркий свет в гостиной, неубранная постель, продавленные подушки дивана, царапины на обоях. Торчащая из-под кровати сумка Ханны и вовсе вызвала досаду. 

Лью дернул молнию и посмотрел на пластиковые пакеты, набитые коричневыми кристаллами. Чтобы он сделал окажись у него столько героина? Что собирается делать Ханна, если учесть, что с дня на день картель начнет искать свой героин? 

Мороженные креветки в холодильнике немного успокоили Лью. Высыпав их в чашку, он открыл ноутбук, который захватил с работы, и просмотрел криминальные новости. Он нашел информацию об автомобильной аварии в Дублине, о героине в перевернувшейся машине и погибшем водителе. Но не выловил ничего о впавшем в кому пассажире. Зато наткнулся на фотографии Эйдана Дорвана, убитого в Корке. Дорвану был двадцать один год. Фотографируясь на водительское удостоверение, он широко распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот, будто хотел закричать. Желтые как вывеска Макдональдса волосы, скуластое лицо, толстая шея. Ничего общего с Кифом. 

Прикончив креветки, Лью продолжал тыкать вилкой в дно чашки. Как старик с нервным тиком. Или слепой с тростью на тротуаре. Захлопнув ноутбук, Лью прикрыл глаза и вытянул ноги. Усталость подхватила его как быстрая река, и он заснул, не успев снять кроссовки или убрать с колен ноутбук.

Проснулся от яркого света, будто веки резали лазером. Хотя прикосновение лазера не вызывает боли. По крайней мере, так говорил О'Нил, который вместо того, чтобы надевать очки предпочитал регулярно подрезать хрусталики глаз. 

В темной кухне глазам стало легче. Лью выпил воды и подошел к окну. Из девяти фонарей вдоль Большого канала работали семь. На крыше «фиата» учительницы балета сидела кошка. Светофор на углу мелькал желтым, а значит время перевалило за полночь. Лью обернулся и прислушался, бурчание холодильника разбавляло тишину в квартире. Освещенная и пустая гостиная маячила за спиной белым пятном. Смотреть на него сейчас было все равно, что разглядывать солнце в зените. 

Нужно выключить свет, подумал Лью и не двинулся с места. Он наблюдал, как на противоположной стороне канала по дороге скользят машины. Стоило глазам привыкнуть к темноте, город приобрел объем. За сеткой освещенных окон и вывесок проступили очертания зданий.

Хлопок двери подъезда привлек внимание Лью. Он опустил взгляд и увидел машину. В свете уличного фонаря старая развалюха с зелеными дверьми, желтым багажником и красной крышей походила на Франкенштейна. Ханна запрыгнула на капот и притянула Джеда к себе. Они целовались как ныряли, надолго задерживая дыхание. Лью успел допить свою воду, сходить в туалет и снова наполнить стакан, прежде чем Ханна отклеилась от Джеда и позволила ему уехать. 

Она долго поднималась по лестнице и долго материлась в прихожей. Впрочем, так тихо, что это больше напоминало кошачье шипение, чем ругань.

\- Я натерла ногу, - усмехнулась она, заметив Лью в дверях кухни.

\- Это его машина?

\- Нет, - Ханна поцеловала Лью в щеку и прошмыгнула в ванную. – Откуда у студента полицейского колледжа деньги на машину? Нет, это машина приятеля его приятеля, который подвисает в каком-то винтажном автоклубе.

Ханна чистила зубы, склонившись над раковиной. Дверь она не закрыла. Лью смотрел на ее спину, задницу и представлял руки Джеда на ее теле.

Глупо. Но в определенном смысле неизбежно. Зная, как человек вел себя в кровати с ним, Лью всегда рано или поздно задавался вопросом, как он играет в постели с другими. Цеплялась ли Ханна в волосы Джеда, как когда-то цеплялась в волосы Лью? Вряд ли. У Джеда слишком короткая стрижка. Была она снизу или сверху? Кто проявил инициативу? И кто первый кончил? 

\- Ты голодна? Я разморозил для тебя креветки.

\- Спасибо. Мы ужинали, - Ханна выключила свет и забралась на кровать. Взбила подушки, встряхнула одеяла и скрутилась калачиком на боку, подложив ладонь под щеку. 

Засмотревшись на ее блестящие в темноте глаза, Лью ушибся о ножку кровати. Лежа рядом с Ханной, он улавливал исходивший от нее слабый запах мужского одеколона. 

***

Утром пошел дождь. Крупные тяжелые капли взрывались, сталкиваясь с асфальтом, зонтами и стеклами машин. Под потоками воды щетки на лобовом стекле машины гнулись, грозя сломаться. Фары ползущего навстречу транспорта и светофоры за завесой дождя выглядели так, будто их обернули в несколько слоев целлофана. На стоянке перед музеем к водостоку бежал белый ручей. То ли здесь пролили молоко, то ли краску. 

Все места около служебного входа на парковке были заняты, и за тридцать шагов от машины до дверей Лью успел не только промокнуть, но и подумать о всемирном потопе, цунами и северном полюсе. 

К началу экскурсий он кое-как просушил на обогревателе в подсобке рубашку и брюки, кроссовки лишь нагрелись и пропитались специфическим запахом теплой резины. Амортизаторы и стельки хлюпали при каждом шаге. 

Группа американцев пахла мокрой синтетикой. Пятнадцать человек, заказавшие тур два месяца назад через интернет, выглядели уставшими после долгого перелета. Они бесконечно долго топтались около закрытых камер, по очереди заглядывая в глазок, как загипнотизированные пялились на стеклянный купол, из-за дождя похожий на окно пустого аквариума. В пасмурный день, когда с неба лились тонны воды, большой тюремный зал со стальными лестницами, железными дверьми и засовами превращался в огромную подводную лодку. 

Лью часто переступал с ноги на ногу, чтобы согреть мокрые ступни. Лысый мужчина, который на каждой остановке оказывался перед ним, горстями глотал сосательные конфеты. Карамель или мармелад.

\- Килмэнхем построили в тысяча семьсот девяносто шестом году. Неподалеку стояла старая тюрьма. Она была переполнена, в одной камере теснилось по двадцать-тридцать человек, каждый день кто-то умирал и сходил с ума. 

Женщина в первом ряду посмотрела на свои ногти и нахмурилась. 

\- Первые пятьдесят лет тюрьма Килмэнхем, а точнее ее западное и единственное на то время крыло, мало отличалось от старой тюрьмы. Восточное крыло построили позже, в 1840-м, когда в моду вошли новые викторианские тюрьмы. Этот тип тюрем используется и развивается до сих пор. Но в первой половине девятнадцатого века Килмэнхем во всем походила на старую тюрьму. Её заключёнными были должники. Узники спали на соломе в камерах без окон. И тюрьма по-прежнему была переполнена.

Девушка с розовыми тенями на веках положила подбородок на плечо молодого человека и что-то шепнула ему на ухо.

\- Проблему забитых тюрем колониальная Англия решила, превратив Килмэнхем в перевалочный пункт для отправки людей в колонии. В первой половине девятнадцатого века англичане отправили в Северную Америку и Австралию около четырех тысяч ирландцев. Обычно ссылка длилась семь или четырнадцать лет. Списки сосланных в колонии ирландцев вы можете найти на сайте национального архива. 

Толстяк с царапинами на руках уронил крышку от объектива фотоаппарата. 

\- Здесь вы видите список пассажиров корабля «Мэри Энн», прибывшего в Австралию в июле тысяча восемьсот сорокового года. 

В прямоугольной витрине отразились глаза и носы туристов.

\- Четвертая часть пассажиров «Мэри Энн» были дети, которые отправились в ссылку вместе с матерями. В Австралии женщины и дети шили одежду на фабриках, мужчины работали на фермах. После окончания ссылки многие из бывших заключённых оставались в Австралии. 

Девочка –подросток некстати оскалилась, показывая скобы на зубах.

\- Оставались, женились, покупали землю и скот, заводили хозяйство, занимались скотоводством. Один из заключенных с корабля «Мэри Энн» поступил в местную полицию, другой стал шаманом. В четырнадцать лет будущий шаман украл яблоко на улице Дублина, в пятьдесят - рассказал английскому этнографу Коллинзу об обычаях австралийских аборигенов. 

\- Шаманы едят галлюциногенные грибы и предсказывают будущее, - шепнул длинноволосый парень девчонке в спортивном топе под дождевиком.

\- Нет, - Лью перекатился с пяток на носок, середину стопы пронзило холодом. Из-за мокрой подошвы ему казалось, что он стоит на камнях босиком. – Шаманы не предсказывали будущее. Они возвращали души людей на место. В архаических обществах любая болезнь или неприятность ассоциировались с похищением или потерей души. 

\- Я думал, шаманские способности передаются по наследству? – подал голос кучерявый мальчик, лет двенадцати. В группе было четверо детей. Лью не в первый раз замечал, что детское воображение больше впечатляет история о шаманах, чем о революционерах. Возможно, в шаманах дети видели своего рода древних супергероев.

\- Нет. Со слов бывшего заключенного Килмэнхем Коллинз описал австралийский ритуал посвящения в шаманы. Первыми признаками способности человека общаться с духами были тяжелая болезнь, видения и сны. Кошмары, насыщенные символикой смерти и воскрешения. Эта же символика отражалась в обряде посвящения. Во время посвящения австралийский шаман переживал свою смерть в видении или сне. После нескольких дней очищения, голода, одиночества и бессонницы к будущему шаману являлись духи. Коллинз подробно описал инициацию австралийского шамана, - холод от мокрых ног поднялся до колен Лью. – Духи вырвали будущему шаману глаза и заменили их камнями, чтобы он мог видеть то, что не видят обычные глаза. Духи разрезали его живот, вынули внутренности и на их место положили камни, чтобы шаман мог чувствовать и понимать то, что не понимает обычный человек.

\- Почему люди всегда придумывали всякие гадости? – женщина в цветной блузе и вырвиглазном сиреневом дождевике наклонила голову. По ее виду трудно было угадать ее возраст и профессию.

У толстяка в первом ряду закончились мармеладки, и он громко скомкал упаковку, оглядываясь в поисках урны. Это побудило Лью продолжить движение. Еще один поворот, и они вышли к кафетерию. У входа стояли ощетинившиеся рекламными проспектами и оберточной бумагой урны. Над ними висели указатели на туалеты и магазин сувениров. Проходя мимо Лью, девочка с пластинкой на зубах таращилась в его солнечное сплетение. Кучерявый мальчик кусал ноготь. 

Лью был счастлив избавиться от посетителей, смыться в свой кабинет, скинуть мокрые кроссовки и подсунуть ноги под обогреватель. Пальцы замерзли настолько, что не сразу ощутили тепло. На сегодня у Лью было запланировано еще два тура. Одни и те же коридоры и лестницы, одни и те же слова. Похожие друг на друга лица и фигуры. Между туристами из разных стран было больше сходства чем между некоторыми родственниками. 

После обеда Лью ковырял карты канализаций. Ближе к вечеру Фелиция притащила кусок торта, оставшийся после домашнего праздника по случаю тридцатилетнего юбилея свадьбы ее родителей. Воздушный, сливочный треугольник. Лью ненавидел сливки. Семь раз сказав: «Спасибо», дождался, когда Фелиция свалит, и выкинул торт в корзину для бумаг. 

Кроссовки высохли. Но на кожзаменителе появились трещины. Они расширялись, преумножались и расползались при каждом шаге. Оставалось только выбросить. Сторож на проходной смотрел популярный криминальный сериал. Дождь закончился, и над городом повисло синее небо без единой тучи. 

В центре из-за аварии образовалась пробка. Нервно разгуливающий между машинами мужик сообщил, что сбили мотоциклиста.

\- Пусть ездят по дорогам для велосипедов, - пробубнил незнакомец. Лью посмотрел на кроссовки говорившего и заметил, что тот тоже промочил ноги. Возможно, недавно, возможно, целый день ходил с мокрыми ногами. 

Со своего места Лью не видел аварии, лишь выстроившиеся как кубики домино машины, отражение полицейских мигалок в окнах торгового центра и людей, дрейфующих по тротуару. Когда машины тронулись, свободней на дороге не стало. Зажатый между седаном и грузовиком, Лью дополз до городского парка. Со всех сторон раздавались сигналы, по радио начались новости, пробка рассосалась только через полчаса. Дорожное движение вошло в привычный ритм и вынесло Лью к каналу. 

Запирая машину, он уронил ключи. На лестнице столкнулся со стариком Платом, раз в неделю обвинявшим его в краже газет. Сегодня вместо скрипучего голоса Плата Лью до дверей квартиры преследовало видение пушистых, мягких и сухих тапок на голых ногах старика.

Лью позабыл о них, переступив порог. Сначала он решил, что квартира пуста. В коридоре висела тревожная, неприятная тишина. Он шагнул в комнату и увидел Ханну. Скорчившись, она сидела на диване и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, но не издавала ни звука, и это напугало Лью.

\- Что случилось? – он присел рядом и коснулся ее волос.

Ханна дернулась от прикосновения и подняла к нему лицо. Вместе со слезам по щекам текла тушь. Обкусанные губы посинели. Лью взял Ханну за плечи, и она вскрикнула.

\- Что?

\- Рука, - прошипела она. 

Левую руку она прижимала к груди и поддерживала правой. 

\- Дай посмотрю.

\- Она сломана.

\- Тебе нужно в больницу.

Ханна покачала головой.

\- Я все потеряла, Лью. Меня обокрали. Люди, которым, как я думала, могу доверять, - Ханна всхлипнула, и Лью прижал ее к себе. 

Он понимал, речь идет о героине. Ханна исчерпала свой лимит везения. Сумка исчезла вместе с ее надеждами. Но это сейчас не самое важное.

\- Кто это был? Дружки Грэга? Те, кому вы должны были доставить товар? Люди Кинахана?

Ханна покачала головой.

\- Пошли, - несмотря на сопротивление, Лью поставил ее на ноги.

Ханна почти ничего не весила. На ступенях она висла на Лью, в машине снова свернулась в клубок.

\- Кроме руки, что у тебя еще болит?

\- Куда мы едем? – светофор залил лицо Ханны красным светом. Как кровью. 

На пешеходном переходе старик в длинном плаще размахивал бутылкой. Судя по тому как он хватался свободной рукой за капоты машин, он был настолько пьян, что едва держался на ногах. 

\- В больницу.

\- Я не хочу, - Ханна замотала головой. Мимо пронесся мотоцикл.

\- Если тебя избили…

\- Никто меня не избивал. Я сама, дура, им все отдала. В зубах принесла. Все потому, что думала, что могу ему доверять.

Лью не спросил кому. Ему никогда в голову не пришло бы доверять знакомым Ханны.

\- Я знала его десять лет. Знала его как тебя.

\- Меня ты знаешь три года, - Лью пристроился за автобусом, забыв о безопасной дистанции. 

Выскочивший из автобуса мальчишка, пытаясь протиснуться мимо машины, зацепил ее лонгбордом. Или не зацепил, Лью сомневался, а проверять времени не было. Он забыл о возможных царапинах и лонгборде на следующем повороте.

\- Я познакомилась с Адамом, когда только приехала в Дублин. Мы вместе ходили на кастинги. Он обещал сделать мне новые документы. Говорил, что поможет продать немного…

Лью не прислушивался. Ханна так часто всхлипывала, что разобрать подробности никак не получалось. Подробности, в которые она изначально не желала его посвящать. Лью не испытывал по этому поводу ни удивления, ни злости. С самого начала в его отношениях с Ханной наблюдался перекос доверия. Оба страдали от одних и тех же дефектов. Охотно делились друг с другом тайнами прошлого и упорно не хотели говорить о своих настоящих тревогах. Возможно, дело было вовсе не в доверии, а в защитной реакции, запрещающей лишний раз озвучивать свои сомнения и опасения. Ханна не посвятила его в свои планы насчет героина, потому что боялась, что он заметит проколы, которые она не хотела замечать.

Узнав, что героин пропал, Лью вспомнил свою стычку с полицейскими и испытал облегчение. Оно испарилось, стоило минуту подумать. Даже без героина Ханна по-прежнему была в опасности. 

\- Лью, - миновав лабиринт живой изгороди вокруг больницы, машина остановилась между двумя скорыми. Ханна потянулась к ручке двери. – Спасибо.

\- Как рука? – он поддерживал ее за талию всю дорогу через стоянку. 

Ханна выглядела слабой и беспомощно, щурилась на яркий свет в коридоре и безуспешно пыталась улыбнуться.

\- Если бы не ты, не знаю, чтобы я делала.

\- Все будет хорошо, Ханна. 

Санитар в кедах провез мимо них пустую каталку. У приемного окна стриженная под машинку девушка остервенело стучала по клавиатуре компьютера. Вдоль стены растянулся ряд стульев. Женщина с ребенком на коленях соседствовала со спящим пьяницей и сипящей как паровоз старушкой. Блестящий глянцевым линолеумом и такой же краской на стенах больничный коридор убегал вниз и налево. 

Лью схитрил с именем Ханны, но назвал свой настоящий адрес и номер телефона. Тарабанившая по клавиатуре девушке сохранила его контакты. За ее спиной то щелкал принтер, то шуршал факс. Не сводя глаз с монитора, она попросила Лью и Ханну подождать.

Возможность рассмотреть больничный коридор за поворотом появилась в виде молодого врача. Его сгорбленная спина и необычно длинная смуглая шея плыли перед Лью, пока он вел Ханну в смотровую и усаживал на кушетку. Часто моргая, врач осмотрел синяк на виске Ханны. Дотронувшись до ее распухшей руки, впервые покосился на Лью. И потом постоянно оглядывался на него, помогая Ханне раздеваться, пальпируя кровоподтеки на ребрах и животе. Доктор Хамиди, как сообщал бейджик, диагностировал перелом запястья, выписал обезболивающие, настоял на рентгене и узи.

На прощанье он посоветовал Ханне поговорить с психологом и дал номер круглосуточного телефона для жертв домашнего насилия. Видимо, Доктор Хамиди решил, что Лью поколачивает Ханну. Наверняка, врач встречал немало таких странных пар: у нее побои, ему нечего сказать врачу, оба понимают друг друга без слов, как заговорщики. 

Рентген Ханне сделал пожилой и неряшливый увалень. Он шаркал ногами при каждом шаге и громко хлопал дверьми. Сломанная кисть Ханны на снимке выглядела как фотография отпечатка крыла птеродактиля в камне на страницах учебника истории. Лью думал о дурацких путях, какими бродят его ассоциации, ожидая пока Ханне наложат гипс. Синий кокон вокруг запястья подчеркивал белизну ее кожи и сетку вен.

\- Не принесешь нам кофе? – Ханна присела рядом с Лью.

Они ждали результатов анализов на железных стульях со складывающимися как в кинотеатрах сиденьями. Четыре стула, урна для мусора и горшок с искусственным деревом прижимались к окну. Судя по непроглядной темноте за ним, выходило окно на один из внутренних дворов, парковка и улица остались в стороне. 

\- Здесь нет автоматов с кофе, - сказал Лью.

\- Я видела один в приемке. 

Лью кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места. 

\- Он прищемил мне руку дверцей машины.

Лью снова кивнул. Когда появилась медсестра и протянула им результаты анализов и рецепты, Ханна не проявила к ним интереса, взять их пришлось Лью. 

Ханна не ошиблась насчет автомата с кофе. Он жался к окну регистратуры, Лью стоял в двух шагах от него, когда разговаривал с околдованной компьютером девушкой, и все равно умудрился не заметить автомат. Не вспомнив о кофе, Ханна вышла на улицу, пошатываясь, добралась до машины и прикрыла глаза, упав на переднее сиденье. 

Она не открывала глаза всю дорогу до дома. Останавливаясь на светофорах и перекрестках, Лью наблюдал, как ее ресницы и веки подрагивают, иногда их движение сопровождало сокращение мимических мышц, отчего казалось, что Ханна кривится во сне.

Но она не спала. Первая дернула за ручку двери, когда машина остановилась между большим каналом и домом Лью. Перед подъездом Ханна обернулась. Невольно Лью повторил ее маневр - осмотрел улицу и задержал взгляд на незнакомой машине.

\- Я хочу выпить, – сказала Ханна в квартире.

\- Лучше не надо, - Лью протянул ей бутылку. 

Они устроились на кровати и включили телевизор. По экрану поплыли реклама, заставка новостей и эпизоды ток-шоу. 

\- Он сломал мне руку дверцей машины, - повторила Ханна, будто это имело значение.

\- Грэг, - Лью попытался выловить из клубка мыслей самую важную. – Ты сказала он работает на Кинахана? Ханна, кого ты знаешь из людей Кинахана и насколько хорошо?

\- Видела только тех, кто приходил к Грэгу домой. 

\- А они видели тебя. Даже если приятель Грэга не очнется, люди Кинахана скоро сложат два плюс два и захотят тебя проверить. Хотя бы просто потому что ты подружка Грэга.

\- Этим летом их киллер застрелил человека на мексиканском курорте. Он был должен Кинахану деньги. Вот почему я хотела купить новые документы.

Лью сжал зубы. Покупать новые документы в городе, где тебя будут искать в первую очередь? Бестолковый способ замести следы. 

\- Послушай, Ханна, - он взял ее лицо в ладони, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Я хочу помочь тебе.

\- Я все испортила. Я такая же неудачница, как мой отец. Я тебе говорила, его пристрелили, когда мне было шестнадцать за то, что он махлевал с бухгалтерскими книгами своего босса. Десять лет воровал деньги со счетов фирмы. 

\- Мне очень жаль.

\- Он был козлом. А деньги тратил на шлюх.

\- Ханна, тебе нельзя оставаться в Дублине. 

\- У меня нет денег.

\- У меня есть. Хватит на билет и на первое время, - Лью увидел панику в ее взгляде и сбавил обороты. – Куда бы ты хотела поехать? Где еще никогда не бывала? В Америке? В Австралии? – что за беда с его ассоциациями? – Может, Канада?

\- В Канаде говорят по-французски, - Ханна улыбнулась.

\- И по-английски. 

\- Я учила французский в школе, - Ханна положила загипсованную кисть на живот Лью. – Что я буду делать в Канаде?

\- А что ты делала здесь? Трахаться, ходить на дискотеки, знакомиться с людьми и курить траву, пока не закончатся мои пять тысяч.

\- Я не могу взять у тебя деньги. Поехали со мной, Лью. Что тебя здесь держит? Ты же еще три года назад говорил, что тебя заебала твоя работа. Пять лет на одном месте и никаких перспектив. Эта квартира. Не думаю, что ты будешь по ней скучать. Тебе тридцать один, ты не женился, не завел никого постоянного. У тебя нет ни друзей, ни домашних животных. Прошу, поехали со мной. Давай попробуем вместе начать новую жизнь.

\- Я не могу.

\- Ты сердишься на меня?

\- Нет, Ханна, нет. За что мне на тебя сердиться? 

\- За то, что я бросила тебя ради Грэга. За то, что, уходя, украла пятьсот евро. За то, что свалилась тебе на голову со своими проблемами. А после того, как ты согласился помочь, полезла в штаны Джеду. За то, что наделала глупостей и ничего не рассказала тебе, - в глазах у Ханны появились слезы.

\- Нет, я не сержусь, - Лью погладил большими пальцами ее скулу. 

\- Ты меня еще любишь?

\- Конечно, люблю.

\- Ты говоришь так, потому что тебе просто хочется хоть кого-то любить.

\- А ты спрашиваешь, потому что тебе хочется, чтобы тебя хоть кто-то любил.

Её больная рука все еще лежала у него на животе. Теперь Ханна сжала пальцы, натягивая ткань рубашки. То ли хотела причинить боль, то ли притянуть ближе к себе.

\- Ханна, я хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности. Хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо, - он снова чувствовал необходимость ее утешить. – Я никогда на тебя не сердился.

Она улыбнулась. 

\- Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить. Разве можно не любить твой голос, твои глаза и волосы.

Она опустила голову ему на грудь. Он погладил ее плечи и спину, желая утешить и внушить надежду. Разве он мог злиться на нее? Как Лью может осуждать Ханну, если когда-то им обоим снились кошмары. Ощущения подобного внутреннего сходства или случайного родства душ никогда не длится долго, приходит на короткий миг, как откровение, и наполняет жизнь тайным смыслом. Этот смысл трудно передать словами, но невозможно забыть. В память об этом таинственном ощущении родства, Лью сделает для Ханны все что угодно.

\- Разве можно не любить мою идиотскую способность влипать в неприятности, - Ханна усмехнулась, выдохнув теплый воздух Лью в солнечное сплетение.

По телевизору скакали титры – вспыхивали то слева, то справа, без какой-либо системы или логики.

Лью погладил волосы Ханны. 

\- Никогда не понимала, как некоторые люди живут вместе десять или двадцать лет.

\- Таких пар уже не осталось. 

\- Как они не надоедают друг другу? Я давно надоела сама себе. Если бы могла избавиться от себя, сделала бы это, не задумываясь. Если бы я жила с такой идиоткой как я, задушила бы ее своими руками. Задушила, распилила на части, а куски развезла бы по свалкам. В первый же месяц. Нет, в первую неделю. Я совершаю всегда одни и те же ошибки. 

Лью поцеловал макушку Ханны:

\- Люди ко всему привыкают. 

\- Привычки еще хуже ошибок. Раз привычка, два привычка, и тебе уже ничего не нужно. Ты до конца жизни собираешься работать в музее? 

На экране взрывались здания. Приглушенный звук сделал взрывы похожим на мышиную возню за стеной. Отсветы оранжевого телепламени поползли по стенам и простыням. Ханна вздохнула. Лью натянул одеяло ей на плечи. 

Взрывы на экране сменил морской берег. Необыкновенно голубая вода откусывала треугольники необыкновенно белого песка. Люди на пляже играли с собакой, смеялись и обнимались. За солнечным днем пришла ночь. За улыбками слезы. Новый взрыв озарил темную комнату. У мужчины потекла изо рта струйка крови. Светлая гостиная с большими окнами, рисующие дети. Контрасты и цикличность. 

\- Знаешь, - шепнул Лью в волосы Ханны: – все наши развлечения - музыка, кино, театр и литература - произошли от древних мистерий и ритуалов. Первые комедии и трагедии отыгрывали сцены из жизни богов. Один законченный эпизод. Напряженное и драматичное действие обнажало причины и следствия и подпитывало веру зрителей в смысл жизни. Веру, которую так легко утратить в повседневной жизни, полной однообразия, неприятных сюрпризов, неожиданных несчастий, смертей, жестокости и злых совпадений…

Потеряв нить рассуждений, Лью приподнял голову и заглянул Ханне в лицо. Она спала. Спала, по-прежнему цепляясь пальцами сломанной руки в его рубашку. Так потерпевшие кораблекрушение цепляются за борт лодки.

Он переложил голову Ханны на подушку и поправил одеяло. Все будет хорошо. Конечно, в их с Ханной случае «новая жизнь» это всего лишь миф. Иллюзия. С деньгами или без. Где бы они не оказались, они будут жить по инерции. То ли потому, что у них слишком много дефектов, то ли потому, что слишком мало сил. Но в нынешней ситуации Ханны это неважно, главное вынуть голову из петли - смотаться до того, как картель Кинахана выйдет на ее след. 

Ближе к полуночи в кармане у Ханны зазвонил телефон. Она лишь поморщилась и зарылась лицом в подушку. Телефон надрывался еще минуту, потом замолк. Когда он затрезвонил снова, Лью засунул руку в карман джинсов Ханны. Прежде чем отключить телефон, он взглянул на экран. С какой стати Джед названивает Ханне среди ночи? Почему не ограничился одним звонком? Виновата в этом настойчивость полицейского? Или врожденное желание Джеда о ком-то заботиться? А может, умение Ханны внушать людям желание о ней заботиться?


	8. Chapter 8

Утром Лью попросил Ханну не выходить из квартиры. Он знал, что она не послушается. Будет спорить, сделает все по-своему. Как всегда. Как обычно. Эта предсказуемость успокаивала как повторение экскурсионного тура. Знакомые действия и разговоры. Хорошее утешение, но даже оно не заглушило тревогу.

\- Мы управимся за один день, - пообещал Лью себе, Ханне и своему чувству тревоги. – Завтра ты будешь пить кофе в Канаде. 

И никто тебя не достанет. Никто не узнает. Не догадается. На прощанье Ханна поцеловала его и обняла здоровой рукой.

На лестнице Лью уступил дорогу учительнице танцев. Ему показалось, что она хромает. 

Позвонив в музей, он сослался на простуду и отправился в банк. В будний день к девяти утра уличное движение медленно шло на спад. С началом рабочего дня поток машин поредел, то тут, то там перед светофором всплывали как буйки почтовые фургоны. На тротуарах появилось больше стариков и женщин с колясками. У всех как у одной сегодня были подняты козырьки. Дождь еще не пролился, но с неба уже падали редкие капли. Иногда в Дублине моросило целый день. Мелко и методично. В такие дни люди не открывали зонты, но чувствовали, как влага пропитывает одежду, забирается под нее и превращается во вторую кожу. Это ощущение хорошо знакомо тем, кто привык к постоянным туманам и моросящим дождям, и тайна для остального мира. 

Трое рабочих мыли окна Центрального банка Ирландии. Энергичные движения, мокрые пятна на одежде, ручьи мыльной пены под ногами. Лью засмотрелся на татуировку на шее одного из рабочих. Завязанный узлами змей. Голова один в один похожа на голову гидры над входом в Килмэнхем. Даже когда кельтские татуировки набирали популярность в мире, Лью редко видел их в Дублине. На миг ему стало интересно, о чем думал незнакомец, когда выбирал для себя змея. О чем он думает сейчас? Интерес растаял, как только Лью вошел в банк, а рабочие остались позади.

В местном отделении было два банкомата, двое служащих стояли за стойкой, два кабинета менеджеров прятались за жалюзи с тонкими как лезвие полосами. 

Женщина за стойкой носила темный брючный костюм и желтые камни в ушах. Разговаривая, она наклоняла голову так же, как Ханна. 

Встречи с менеджером Лью пришлось дожидаться пятнадцать минут. За это время у банкоматов отметилось трое посетителей. 

Менеджер носил дорогие часы. Судя по тому, как часто он поправлял их на запястье, покупку он сделал недавно и очень гордился собой по этому поводу. 

\- Вы хотите взять кредит? – у менеджера был приятный голос, расстегнутый ворот рубашки, а обручальное кольцо вдавилось в кожу так, будто он носил его, не снимая, несколько лет.

\- Пять тысяч, - это была максимальная сумма, которую Лью мог получить сразу, без проволочек и вопросов.

Доход научного музейного работника ненамного превышал доход кассира в супермаркете, гранды Фонда ирландского Наследия были одной из дополнительных возможностей подзаработать. 

Больше денег сулила консультация коммерческих проектов. Однажды Лью повезло, и он едва не присоединился к телевизионному проекту. Канал RТЕ снимал сериал про восстание тысяча девятьсот шестнадцатого года и искал консультанта. В контракте стояла лучшая сумма, которую когда-либо предлагали Лью. Он поставил под ней свою подпись, не задумываясь. А через два дня поругался с продюсером. Он не помнил, что стало поводом для ссоры, помнил только, как они кричали друг на друга и толкались. Скорей всего, виноват во всем был излишек кокаина и виски на вечеринке канала. 

Синяя банковская карточка Лью на пустом столе банковского менеджера напоминала мелкое озеро на карте. Впрочем, для озера форма была слишком правильной.

\- У вас нет сбережений.

\- Я слишком молод для сбережений, - сказал Лью, запуская разговор в привычное русло: жизнь дорога, хочется тратить, хочется жить здесь и сейчас, не откладывая на потом. Пусть Лью и сомневался, что это вообще возможно – жить здесь и сейчас. Для менеджера же фраза «жить здесь и сейчас» воплотилась в мечте о новом «Мерседесе». Лью охотно поддержал разговор о машинах и выставках. Так же охотно сказал: «Спасибо», когда добился желаемого.

Билеты на самолет можно было заказать через интернет, но Лью поехал в аэропорт. На съезде к терминалам образовалась пробка. Электронная таблица над дорогой сообщила, что самолет на Ванкувер улетает через полчаса. 

Час парковки в аэропорту стоил как день на паркинге торгового центра. Войдя в здание, Лью понял, что его желание посетить аэропорт связанно со вчерашним предложением Ханны. Поехали вместе, сказала она. Неужели ты до конца жизни собираешься работать в музее? 

Лью представил, что собирается уехать. Представил себя на ленте эскалатора, в зале ожидания, в очереди на регистрацию и посадку. Эти картины волновали не больше, чем взрывы на экране телевизора. Он не собирался никуда уезжать. Знал, что никуда не уедет. И не важно, останется он работать в музее или нет. 

Даже узнав, что следующий рейс на Ванкувер только завтра, Лью не посмел нарушить план. Речь шла о безопасности Ханны. Она должна улететь сегодня. Необходимо выбрать новый маршрут. Несколько раз в день летали самолеты в Германию, Англию и Америку. К Европе Лью чувствовал недоверие из-за близости к Ирландии, Лос-Анжелесу предпочел Чикаго. Выбор он сделал на основе поверхностных знаний, предрассудков и интуиции. То ли опасался, что в Лос-Анжелесе Ханна быстрее потеряет голову, чем в Чикаго, то ли просто хотел отправить ее в город, жители которого знали каково это, когда влага становится твоей второй кожей.

Через большое панорамное окно Лью наблюдал, как садятся и взлетают самолеты. Иногда в толпе пассажиров, встречающих и провожающих ему чудились знакомые лица. 

Громкоговоритель говорил идеально спокойным женским голосом. Похожий голос в трамваях объявлял об остановках, а на вокзалах сообщал о задержке поездов, даже электронные путеводители в музеях тяготели к этому идеалу. Почему громкоговорители во всем мире говорят женскими голосами? Не экивок ли это на легенду о сиренах? Они заманивали мужчин в неизвестное и заставляли забыть о доме. 

Размышления Лью походили на сон. По веревочной лестнице из ассоциаций он старался сбежать от тревоги. Из Килманхэм никому не удалось сбежать по веревочной лестнице. Возможно, вся жизнь Лью это попытка отвлечься от тревоги. Значит ли это, что вся его жизнь сон? 

Сегодня он тревожился за Ханну, от какой тревоги уклонялся и прятался всю жизнь вычислить гораздо сложнее.

Лью вышел на парковку и услышал звонок телефона. Посмотрев на экран мобильного, заметил семь пропущенных звонков. Номер был ему не знаком, как и вежливый, равнодушны голос на другом конце линии. 

Мистер Эбби, мы пытались связаться с вами на работе, сказал незнакомец. Нам сообщили, что вы заболели, и дали ваш номер мобильного. Вы не могли бы приехать в Дублинский замок? Детектив Маккован встретит вас на входе. Просто разговор. Всплыли новые детали по убийству. Вас ни в чем не обвиняют, но мы хотели бы, чтобы вы ответили на несколько вопросов. Ничего срочного, но лучше разобраться с этим поскорей. Или вам будет удобнее, если детективы заедут завтра в музей? 

Было два часа дня. Самолет Ханны вылетал в семь вечера. Возможно, Лью стоило поехать домой, заказать для Ханны пиццу или сводить ее пообедать. Но он ведь находился во сне. И логика этого сна повела его в Дублинский замок. Когда-то вокруг него был ров. Когда-то в ста шагах от него убили двух английских министров. Их убийцы попали в Килмэнхем. Один из них выглядел настолько молодым и невинным, что даже английские власти не хотели его казнить. Понадобились повторные разбирательство и суд, чтобы наконец вздернуть мальчишку во дворе Килмаэхем. 

Гравий в том дворе был крупнее, чем на дорожках около Дублинского замка, оттого и шуршало в тюремном дворе под ногами громче, отметил про себя Лью, приближаясь к замку. 

Пожимая руку детективу Макковану, он задумался об иронии связанной с путешествием Ханны. Он работает в тюрьме, из которой заключенных отправляли в ссылку в Австралию или в Америку. Долгосрочная ссылка. Он тоже отправляет Ханну в ссылку. И причина ссылки снова преступление. И тогда, и сейчас неважно кто его совершил. Жертва становится преступником, преступник жертвой. Пути обоих похожи как близнецы. 

В прошлый раз комната для допроса показалась Лью меньше, чем сегодня. Но возможно, его привели в другую комнату. Лью с трудом ориентировался в Дублинском замке. Превращенные в офисы старые залы и коридоры сбивали его с толку. Он не находил в них логики. Так же сложно ему было истолковать выражения лиц детективов. Они снова уселись напротив него и снова смотрели в бумаги. 

\- Вам знакомо имя Энн Мур? 

\- Алан Мур?

Лью потер висок.

\- Несколько дней назад Энн Мур подала жалобу в полицейский участок Дублина, - детектив Олсен положил на стол руки и локти. Обкусанные ногти на правой. Зацепка на левом рукаве пиджака. – Сказала, что в пятницу вечером в их с мужем дом вломился незнакомец, который утверждал, что его зовут Киф Маккена.

Детектив Маккован моргнул. Раз, другой.

\- Это было через два дня после убийства Эйдана Дорвана, которое похоже на убийство Кифа Маккены. Из-за этого сходства один из наших помощников обратил внимание на заявление Энн Мур. 

\- Вам следует наградить его, - сказал Лью.

\- Мы поговорили с Энн Мур, попросили ее описать как выглядел незнакомец…

\- Это был я.

Олсен вздохнул, будто не ожидал такой легкой победы, будто не был готов к ней, будто сговорчивость Лью нарушила все его планы.

Лью играл на опережение, потому что не хотел вопросов о том, зачем он выдавал себя за Кифа:

\- Я был пьян, узнал из новостей об убийстве, погрузился в сентиментальные размышления о том, что было бы, если бы Киф выжил.

\- Но вы посетили дом Алана и Энн Мур до того, как мы сообщили вам о деталях убийства. В новостях не уточнялись подробности. Откуда вы знали, что убийства похожи? 

\- В новостях не уточняли подробности, но на миг в кадр попала рука жертвы. Я увидел крюки под ногтями. 

Маккован вздохнул и похлопал себя по нагрудным карманам. Что он искал? Сигареты? Жвачки, помогающие от них отвыкнуть?

\- Энн Мур говорит, что вы залезли в стол ее мужа. Вы знали, что он рисует комиксы. Откуда?

\- Благодаря интернету это минутное дело даже для пьяного. Нужно лишь знать, что ищешь. В Дублине всего одно издательство комиксов. Смотришь список сотрудников, листаешь последний номер. Выбираешь имя из трех букв.

\- Из трех букв? Как у Кифа.

Лью кивнул, позволяя им продолжить танец ассоциаций. Результат удовлетворил детектива Маккована, но не Олсена:

\- И часто вы напиваетесь до такой степени, что выдаете себя за кого-то другого, вламываетесь в чужие дома и пугаете людей ножом? 

\- Я никому не причинил вреда и ушел, когда меня попросили, - Лью почувствовал камень в кроссовке, закинул ногу на ногу, покрутил пяткой. Наконец, снял кроссовок и позволил камню упасть на пол. Лью наклонился и поднял его. Когда он снова взглянул на полицейских, они смотрели друг на другу. Будто советовались без слов.

\- Энн Мур сказала, что вы угрожали ей ножом, - настаивал Олсен.

\- Нет, я всего лишь достал нож из ящика стола. Как до этого доставал наброски и карандаши.

\- Чужие наброски и карандаши.

\- Я представлял, что они принадлежат Кифу. Они были похожи на те, что он хранил в своей комнате. Если бы он не умер, он бы рисовал сейчас комиксы. Если бы не уехал из Ирландии, сотрудничал бы с тем же издательством, что Мур. Просто потому что в Ирландии не из чего выбирать. Даже в тринадцать лет Киф был талантливее, смелее и изобретательней, чем Мур.

\- Получается, вы хорошо знакомы с творчеством Мура? Для такой развернутой оценки недостаточно двухминутного просмотра страницы издательства в интернете. Как давно вы следите за жизнью Алана Мура и его жены?

\- Я не сталкер. Я не преследую людей и не читаю комиксы. Я всего лишь идеализирую то, что видел в детстве. Во времена, когда жизнь казалась мне прекрасной и простой. Мой визит к Мурам был спонтанным, и я никому не причинил вреда.

Олсен опустил взгляд и вцепился в бумаги. Несколько раз перетасовав три листка, он вздохнул. 

\- Если Энн или Алан Мур захотят довести дело до суда…

\- Я заплачу штраф. 

\- Приговор не будет таким легким, если выяснится, что это не единичный случай, а вы и раньше преследовали людей и вламывались в чужие дома. 

\- Я ничего такого не делал.

\- Спасибо за сотрудничество, мистер Эбби, - Маккован пожал ему руку и проводил до двери.

В коридоре девушка в круглых очках метнулась к стенке, прижимая к себе ворох бумаг. У нее были синие глаза, как грозовое небо. Такими же синими могли быть серые глаза Кифа при дневном освещении. 

Поворачивая к дому, Лью думал о времени, пробках на дорогах и отъезде Ханны. Джеда около подъезда он заметил не сразу. А когда заметил не понял, что в нем изменилось после последней встречи. И лишь когда заглушил мотор, а Джед подскочил к его машине, Лью сообразил, что сейчас тот выглядит точно так же, как тогда, когда вломился к Лью в квартиру и саданул его дубинкой по ребрам. Резкие движения, покрасневшее лицо, раздувающиеся ноздри, плотно сжатые губы.

\- Если ты еще раз ее тронешь… если еще раз ее ударишь, - Джед не распускал руки. Позволив Лью выйти из машины и подступил вплотную. Они едва не касались лбами. Джед был выше и тяжелей. Против воли Лью почувствовал оцепенение. В мыслях он сколько угодно мог обзывать Джеда «малолетним идиотом», в реальности в горле застрял ком. – Я не слепой. Я вижу, что она испугана. Чувствую, что она врет, чтобы прикрыть тебя. Если ты ее еще раз хоть пальцем тронешь, я...

Лью не помнил, когда последний раз на него так злились. Не помнил, когда ему последний раз угрожали. Не помнил, чтобы человек в ярости стоял настолько близко, чтобы можно было почувствовать его дрожь.

\- Ханна сказала, что я ее ударил? – пролепетал он.

\- Нет. И только поэтому я лишь предупреждаю. Таких как ты я вижу насквозь. Вы всегда выбираете жертву послабей. Я знаю про Энн Мур. Ты следил за ней и отступил, узнав, что у нее есть муж. Или потому что Ханна показалась тебе более легкой добычей? 

\- Энн Мур, - повторил Лью.

\- Просто запомни, я слежу за каждым твоим шагом, - Джед похлопал его по плечу и отступил. Прищурился, перевел дыхание. Выпятил грудь, глядя Лью в глаза.

Джед выжидал. Возможно, в глубине души он хотел, чтобы Лью его спровоцировал. Иначе откуда взялось это снисходительное похлопывание по плечу?

Поворачиваться к нему спиной было страшновато на примитивном инстинктивном уровне, но Лью заставил себя это сделать. Спиной он чувствовал, что Джед не сдвинулся с места и не отвел взгляд, пока Лью не скрылся в подъезде. С пустой головой он поднялся на третий этаж и сделал пару глубоких вдохов, прежде чем открыть дверь. 

Ханна курила, сидя на диване. Пальцами загипсованной руки теребила край футболки. 

\- Что случилось? – ее взгляд прыгал от лица Лью к его ногам и двери.

\- Ты ведь не сказала ему, что собираешься уезжать?

\- Нет, - она передернула плечами. – Чем дальше, тем больше он раздражает меня. Напоминает моего первого парня. Навязчивая наивность, невменяемые энергичность и принципиальность. 

\- Я купил тебе билет.

\- В один конец? – невесело улыбнулась Ханна.

\- Самолет вылетает в семь, - Лью огляделся, пытаясь угадать, сколько времени ей потребуется на сборы. Он хорошо запомнил спортивную сумку с наркотиками, насчет вещей Ханны, он не был настолько внимателен. 

Ханна посмотрела на Лью так, будто снова собиралась просить его уехать вместе с ней. Потом затушила сигарету и начала собираться. 

Лью думал о том, что она сказала о Джеде. Похоже, Джед влюбился в Ханну. Была ли эта любовь хоть в чем-то похоже на любовь Лью к ней? 

Он подхватил Ханну под локоть и помог удержаться на ногах, когда она ударилась об угол дивана. Возможно, любовь Джеда к Ханне напоминала то, что испытывал Лью на первых свиданиях с ней? Нет. Тогда Лью молился на их сходство с Ханной. Вряд ли Джед испытывает то же самое. Легче представить, что он любит Ханну именно за то, что она не такая как он.

Все вещи Ханны поместились в сумку аля Грейс Келли. По дороге в аэропорт Ханна рассказала историю из жизни моделей. Лью сожалел о том, что не мог разгадать ее смысл и не просекал связи с настоящим. Какое отношение сорванный десять лет назад показ подростковой одежды имеет к аэропорту, героину и Кинахану? Но ему нравилась нервная улыбка Ханны и ее голос. Чтобы она не говорила, чтобы не делала. Как бы не глупила.

В зал ожидания они вошли за час до вылета. Стоя в очереди на регистрацию, Ханна теребила мочку уха и оглядывалась.

Вокруг двигались, дышали и разговаривали люди. Изредка кто-то толкал Лью. Чаще он встречался с незнакомцами взглядом. Женщина у киоска повисла на шее мужчины. Над их головами сиял желтый овал флакона с духами. Сидящий на чемодане мальчишка уплетал хот-дог. Кто-то поглядывал на часы, кто-то на экран смартфона. Из наушников проплывшей мимо девушки пролился реповый речитатив.

По пути к выходу на посадку Ханна вдруг изменилась. Лью словно снова увидел ее в первый раз. Как при первой встрече с удивлением считывал ее улыбки и реакции. Она была так же растеряна и взволнованна, как и он. Как и его, ее мучили кошмары. Как и он, она подозревала, что люди вокруг ненастоящие. Как и он, жила во сне. Как и он, знала, но забыла что-то важное. Как и он, нуждалась в оправдании. Как и он, смутно помнила времена, когда жизнь еще не была сном.


	9. Chapter 9

Ханна позвонила в полночь.

\- Ночью Чикаго похож на летающую тарелку. Помнишь фильм, в котором инопланетные ящеры захватили землю? Их тарелки висели над большими городами, - голос Ханны заглушил грохот. Что это? Поезд? Стройка? Она разговаривает из телефона-автомата? – Представляешь, здесь вместо орехов в ореховое мороженное кладут семечки?

Следующий звонок прилетел утром. 

\- Лью, у тебя никогда не было ощущения, что жизнь… как будто отталкивает тебя. Вроде ты идешь по улице, а толпа теснит тебя к проезжей части или тащит в подземку... Или ты пытаешься добраться в какое-то место, видишь цель, пробиваешься к ней, а она все отдаляется и отдаляется. По всем законам логики должна приближаться, а на деле уплывает за горизонт, и вот ее уже едва можно рассмотреть…

Семь утра. В это время Ханна должна была пить кофе в самолете на Ванкувер.

\- Где ты?

\- У меня странное чувство, - сказала она. – Сколько километров от Дублина до Чикаго?

\- Не помню…

\- Мне кажется, что я движусь не вперед, а назад. Во времени. Сейчас я чувствую себя так, как в первый день, когда приехала в Дублин.

Может, не стоило отправлять ее в город с серым небом? Почему Лью никогда не интересовался тем, как Ханна переносит одиночество? Она звонила еще три раза. Каждый раз все больше казалась чужой. Что Лью знает о Ханне кроме того, что она сама захотела рассказать? Кроме того, что она мурлычит, когда занимается любовью, и храпит во сне?

***

В четверг Фелиция носила мужские брюки со стрелками и широкую блузу с рукавами в стиле кимоно. Когда Фелиция жестикулировала, они раскрывались как цветы. Лью заметил это в первой половине дня, разминувшись с Фелицией в большом зале. И у него, и у нее висели стаи посетителей на хвосте. Все, что он успел рассмотреть – это рукава Фелиции и странную конусообразную шляпу на голове одной из женщин за ее спиной. 

\- Это атур, - объяснила Фелиция в кафетерии. – Вчера эта женщина была в новом музее средневековой истории, и всем желающим там делали такие шляпы бесплатно.

В дальнем углу кафетерия мальчишки в рубашках хаки смотрели в смартфоны. Через два столика от Лью и Фелиции шумные и вертлявые американцы обсуждали покупки в сувенирном магазине.

\- Вчера скупили все молоты Тора, - глядя на американцев, заметила Фелиция. – Есть что-то жалкое и унизительное в том, чтобы продавать в Килмэнхем друидские амулеты и украшения викингов.

Лью посмотрел ей в глаза. В сияющем белом плавала коричневая спираль, больше похожая на оптическую иллюзию, чем на зрачок. Почему Фелиция использовала слово «унизительно»?

\- Это бухгалтерия, - он пожал плечами. – Амулеты и украшения пользуются большим спросом, чем фотографии тюрьмы. Наш культурный экспорт не революционеры, а викинги, друиды и кельтская мифология. 

\- Ага, - посмотрев на него как на зануду, Фелиция поднялась и подхватила поднос. Так порывисто, что крошки от вишневого пирога подпрыгнули на тарелках. 

Когда Фелиция и Лью покидали кафетерий, трое американцев проводили Фелицию удивленными, не верящими взглядами. Так туристы смотрят на древние мушкеты, пушки, корабли, прялки и самогонные аппараты. Я видел похожие вещи в гораздо более простом и изящном исполнении, говорил этот взгляд.

В служебном коридоре кто-то забыл закрыть дверь подсобки. На свет змеей выполз шланг от пылесоса, в темноте виднелись ведра и швабры.

\- Как твой проект, Фелиция? – спросил Лью. - Пришел ответ из Фонда Наследия? 

\- Я подала им две заявки. Одну отклонили, вторую приняли.

\- Сколько выделили? 

\- Две пятьсот.

\- Это для картографирования друидских жертвенников?

\- Нет, этот проект они сочли недостаточно оригинальным. Им больше понравилась идея, что у святого Патрика была тайная жена.

\- А она была?

\- Намеки на нее появились в ирландском фольклоре в двенадцатом веке. Тогда же в церквях появились стелы с изображением Шилы-на-гиг.

\- Старуха одержимая эксгибиционизмом, выставляющая напоказ свою вульву, супруга святого Патрика?

\- Это логичней, чем привязывать ее к древнему культу богини плодородия и искать параллели в Египте и Средиземноморье, - пожала плечами Фелиция. – Культ Кибелы процветал в Риме во втором веке, изображения Шилы-на-гиг появились в двенадцатом в Ирландии и Англии, в христианских церквях и замках. Они по умолчанию считаются символом похоти. 

\- В этой перспективе плотское воздержание Святого Патрика получит новое толкование, - усмехнулся Лью: – из области психоанализа. 

\- Почему бы нет? Идея соединить и освежить мифы о Святом Патрике и Шиле-на-гиг понравилась Фонду Наследия. Оба мифа заслуживают внимания и не должны быть потеряны. А сайт Ирландского Наследия отличная площадка для образования, исследований и дискуссий. 

Лью проводил Фелицию до дверей ее кабинета. 

\- Насчет проекта с друидскими жертвенниками, его не приняли в этот раз, но попробуй подать его в следующем году, - посоветовал он. - Так я получил деньги на создание онлайн карт дублинской канализации семнадцатого века.

Фелиция улыбнулась.

Под вечер в кабинет Лью заглянула Келли. Единственная женщина, которая не боялась носить туфли на шпильке в музее Килмэнхем. Не боялась, что каблуки застрянут в металлических лестницах или между каменными плитами, потому что весь день проводила в бухгалтерии. Двести лет назад в нынешнем офисе бухгалтеров запирали сумасшедших заключенных, теперь там повсюду висели и стояли вазоны с кактусами. 

Лишь однажды Лью видел Келли без шпилек. Тогда у нее был отпуск, и она заскочила на работу с ребенком. Когда розовощекая двухлетняя девочка сидела у Келли на руках, не только ее обувь была иной, даже глаза изменили цвет.

Келли застыла на пороге, одна нога в кабинете Лью, вторая в коридоре. 

\- Эбби, о тебе снова спрашивала Гарда, - закинув в рот жвачку, Келли крутила в руках фантик. – На этот раз хотели узнать о твоей зарплате, дополнительных выплатах, отпускных и премиях.

\- Гарда? 

\- Точнее, один полицейский. Студент. Он показал удостоверение, сказал, что работает помощником детектива Олсена в расследовании убийства.

Лью знал только одного студента колледжа Гарды. Я слежу за тобой, сказал Джед недавно. Угораздило же Джеда привязаться к Ханне. На миг Лью ощутил тень сочувствия к нему. Нужно поговорить с ним и объяснить, что Ханна уехала и не оставила адреса. 

\- Я дала ему общую информацию.

\- Спасибо, Келли.

\- Мог бы предупредить, что тебя будут трясти, - пожала она плечами.

\- Откуда мне было знать?

\- В первый раз они проверяли алиби. Теперь им недостаточно того, что у тебя есть алиби? 

\- Если бы я знал.

Постояв несколько минут в дверях, Келли поняла, что Лью не собирается делиться новостями и исчезла.

Расследование убийства большое событие в сонной жизни сотрудников музея, даже если они работают в бывшей тюрьме. Иногда чужие трагедии лучше фильмов ужасов отвлекают от личных страхов.

Не моргая, Лью смотрел поверх монитора. Буквы на экране расползлись, страница интерактивных карт превратилась в мерцающее красное пятно. Его блеклые копии ползали по металлическим поверхностям стола и шкафа-контейнера. Куратор музея Макдирмит питала слабость к металлической мебели на колесиках.

Зачем Гарде проверять счета Лью? Какое отношение его финансы имеют к убийству? Лью не видел здесь связи, но заметил другую закономерность – он впервые в жизнь воспользовался банковским кредитом. Пять тысяч - самая распространенная сумма кредита для среднего класса, ее берут на отпуск, покупку машины, чтобы вернуть долг. Но ничего подобного Лью в голову никогда не приходило. Не было необходимости и желания, не хватало фантазии, пока не появилась Ханна.

От мыслей о Ханне он переключился на Джеда. Что если его финансами интересовались не Олсен и Маккован в рамках расследования убийства, а Джед? Не по приказу, а по собственной инициативе.

«Если ты ее еще раз тронешь…», - во время их последней встречи Джед угрожал Лью. Такое трудно забыть.

Зацикленный на Ханне мальчишка вполне способен углядеть связь между кредитом Лью и исчезновением Ханны. Как она его охарактеризовала? Навязчивая наивность и невменяемая энергичность? 

Интересно, а что Ханна рассказала Джеду про себя, Лью и их отношения? Что-то достаточно искаженное, глупое и нелепое, чтобы Джед вообразил, будто Лью избивает ее. 

Лью следовало объясниться с Джедом сразу после идиотских обвинений. Но он растерялся. Не остановил фантазию Джеда вовремя, и теперь тот следит за ним. Лезет в его дела. И хотя Лью не верил, что заблуждения Джеда могут серьезно навредить, ситуация все равно вызывала у него отвращение. Чем дальше, тем больше.

У этой неприятной ситуации могло быть два сценария развития. Джед проверит Лью и ничего не найдет. После этого Джед либо успокоится и смирится, либо нет. Все зависит от того насколько сильно он прикипел к Ханне. Насколько крепко и безнадежно увяз в специфическом очаровании женщины, которая постоянно нуждается в помощи. Если Джед не успокоится, он рано или поздно, придет к Лью, и тогда они поговорят. 

Пожалуй, Лью стоит заранее обдумать, что он скажет Джеду. Без сомнений, он не станет утаивать ничего о своих отношениях с Ханной. Во-первых, в этом нет смысла. А во-вторых, такого рода исповедь доставит ему удовольствие. Рассказывать влюбленному мужчине, что они любили одну и ту же женщину, пусть и не одновременно, а в разные промежутки времени, это всегда интересный опыт. Возможно, Лью повезет увидеть Джеда таким, каким он его еще не видел. Не растерянным, не злым, а … Озадаченным? Раскаивающимся? 

До чего же дурацкие мысли лезут в голову в конце дня, посмеялся над собой Лью по дороге домой. 

В Большом канале плавал кусок пенопласта. На тротуаре валялись осколки зеленого стекла. Из мусорного контейнера торчал матрас, а из разноцветных почтовых ящиков - белые уголки писем. Неужели Лью мечтал произвести впечатление на Джеда? В конце концов, какая разница как он отреагирует на их с Ханной отношения? Какая разница, что он думает? 

От Джеда нужно избавиться. Чем скорее Лью объяснит ему, что им нечего делить, тем быстрей Джед исчезнет из его жизни. 

Совершенно точно, Лью не стоит рассказывать Джеду об аварии и героине. Лучше не рассказывать о Грэге. Иначе существует опасность, что Джед самостоятельно свяжет Ханну с его смертью, аварией и пропавшими наркотиками. С большой вероятностью, логика полицейского затянет в историю с героином не только Ханну, но и Лью. Следовательно, если он хочет избавиться от Джеда, не стоит подпитывать его воображение рассказом о Грэге. Лучше всего сказать, что не знает, где и с кем Ханна жила до того, как снова свалилась ему на голову. 

Что если сказать Джеду, что Ханна не просто уехала, а уехала с кем-то или к кому-то? 

Лью сидел на диване в своей комнате, допивал оставшуюся шведскую водку и пытался представить, как отреагирует Джед узнав, что Ханна предпочла ему другого. Джеду ведь всего двадцать лет. Молод и наивен. Вряд ли у него большой опыт по части женщин. И тут он узнает, что Ханна спала с ним, планируя отъезд с другим. Поможет ли это известие Джеду поскорей забыть Ханну или наоборот заставит сохранить воспоминания о ней всю жизнь? Не превратят ли обида и разочарование короткую любовную интрижку в важное личное событие и переживание? Относится ли Джед к тем людям, которые придают большое значение своим разочарованиям? Пожалуй, Лью готов соврать Джеду насчет отъезда Ханны, сказать, что она уехала с любовником, только для того, чтобы выяснить насколько он чувствителен.

Вот только какое ему дело до чувств Джеда? Чтобы перестать думать о Джеде, Лью включил ноутбук, просмотрел новости и открыл сайт со списком пропавших без вести людей.

Ночью ему приснился старый кошмар: Киф с камнями вместо глаз и развороченным животом.

***

Куратор музея Маргарет Макдирмит была единственной из его сотрудников, кто никогда не посещал католическую школу. Она родилась в Америке, в Вирджинии или Техасе. Училась в Принстонском университете, в Ирландию приехала волонтером. Осталась в Дублине из любви к библиотеке Триннити-колледжа, а в пятьдесят пять лет возглавила научный штат Килмэнхем. Ее мало интересовала местная коллекция, возня вокруг образования, интернет публикаций и грандов Фонда Наследия. По глубокому убеждению Макдирмит будущее музеев принадлежало временным, тематическим выставкам. Они должны формировать истинную жизнь музея и задавать ей ритм. Им Макдирмит посвящала все свое время. 

В конце сентября на еженедельной летучке Макдирмит заговорила о Люсии Джойс. Со времен университета Лью испытывал к Джойсу что-то вроде предубеждения. Сначала его причиной были три прыща на верхней губе девчонки, которая делала доклад о творчестве Джойса в Триннити-колледж, потом случай: шестнадцатого июня, в день джойсовского Блума, Лью сбил велосипедист.

Впрочем, история Люсии больше пересекалась с историей тюрьмы, чем литературы. Игрушечный солдатик из немого фильма, Люсия училась танцевать в Париже у брата Исидоры Дункан, очаровывала художников, танцовщиков и Самюэля Беккета. Неясные обстоятельства вынудили Люсию в двадцать два года оставить сцену. А с двадцати пяти лет молодая и талантливая женщина превратилась в постоянную пациентку психиатрических клиник. В конце концов, Люсия Джойс навсегда исчезла за стенами английской клиники Сент-Эндрюс. Тридцать лет в изоляции. Отвергнутая семьей и забытая обществом. Ее родственники уничтожили даже ее переписку. 

\- В начале двадцатого века такой была судьба многих женщин, поведение которых не вписывалось в принятые обществом шаблоны. Вспомните Зельду Фитцджеральд, Леонор Каррингтон и другие менее известные случаи, - сказала Макдирмит. 

\- И только Вирджинии Вульф повезло, - прошептала Фелиция.

Раскат грома привлек внимание к окну. Дождь еще не пошел, но тучи амебами наплывали друг на друга. 

\- Вокруг имени Люсии Джойс существует много споров и домыслов. Насколько талантлива она была на самом деле? Была ли она действительно больна? Разные врачи ставили ей разные диагнозы. От истерии и истощения до шизофрении. На Люсию примерили все психические болезни известные в тридцатые годы двадцатого столетия. Следующая тема для домыслов: отношения Люсии с отцом. Он заставил ее отказаться от карьеры или нет? Что на самом деле стоит за фразой Беккета «между Люсией и ее отцом ясно чувствовалась нереализованная эротическая связь»? Имеет ли ассоциативный ряд инсекты-инцест романа «Улисса» связь с реальной жизнью? В чем причина ненависти к Люсии ее матери и брата? Каково влияние судьбы Люсии на последний роман Джойса «Поминки по Финнегану»? Свет на эти теории могли бы пролить врачебные карты и переписка Люсии, которую уничтожил ее племянник. Так по крайней мере считалось до сих пор, - Макдирмит сложила руки в замок. Из-за неяркого электрического освещения лак на ногтях выглядел почти черным, а кожа неестественно желтой. – Но оказалось, что это неправда. Стивен Джойс уничтожил многое, но не все. В сорок девятом появились первые ксероксы. Клиника Сент-Эндрюс купила ксерокс в пятьдесят четвертом. Для местного архива копировали личные дела, медицинские карты, рецепты, распорядок дня, счета, расписание процедур, списки посетителей и даже меню столовой.

Лью прикрыл глаза, существуй во времена рассвета Килмэнхем ксероксы, в тюрьме поступали бы точно так же. С оглядкой на постоянные интернет публикации и повторы туров Лью тоже работал по принципу ксерокса. С определенной точки зрения все историки чем-то похожи на ксероксы. Бесконечное повторение и распространение информации их конек. 

\- Личная переписка тоже копировалась. Архивы пополнялись и уничтожались хаотично. Доступ к ним выдавался без всякой системы. В результате, благодаря уволенному в девяносто втором году, через десять лет после смерти Люсии Джойс, санитару нам досталась часть ее переписки и несколько медицинских карт. Речь идет о тридцати письмах, написанных с шестидесятого года по восьмидесятый. Некоторые письма никогда не были отправлены. Люсия писала умершим родителям. Одно письмо матери. Пять отцу. Писала Беккету. Брату, парижским знакомым. Так же сохранилось пять стенограмм ее разговоров с врачами. Два результата обследования, показывающих, что в шестьдесят лет Люсия сломала лодыжку и страдала от болей в пояснице.

Начался дождь. Вместе с первыми каплями об оконное стекло ударился воробей. Так как внутри музейных помещений не было кондиционеров, оконные рамы стояли на системе вентиляции - боковые щели, размером в несколько сантиметров, пропускали свежий воздух, но не позволяли дождю заливать пол. Сейчас в одной из этих щелей застрял воробей. Голова внутри, хвост и крылья снаружи. Ударив ими по стеклу, птица испуганно затихла и не двигалась, пока люди поднимались со своих мест и подходили к окну.

\- Нужен карандаш или ручка, - сказала Фелиция.

Стоя за спиной О'Нила, Лью рассматривал шею птицы. Она была тоньше его мизинца. 

\- Оберни платком, - посоветовал О'Нил и протянул Фелиции свой «Паркер». 

Фелиция приподняла голову воробья. Лью увидел испуганный маленький глаз, и птица выскользнула из ловушки. 

Наблюдая за спасательной операцией, Макдирмит выглядела, словно ее поставили на паузу. Руки по-прежнему оставались соединены в замок. Разомкнула она их только для того, чтобы показать распечатку. Первую, но не единственную копию письма Люсии Джойс.

По копии было понятно, что писала Люсия чернилами. Ее буквы клонились влево, многие «a», «о» «“b“, „d“ не замыкались в кольцо, а хвостики получались слишком короткими. Письмо было адресовано матери, со злостью и обидой Люсия рассказывала о том, что её изнасиловал санитар. Даты на письме Лью не заметил. 

Макдирмит сказала, что санитара, который предоставил им письма уволили за злоупотребление служебным положением. Вполне вероятно, что и в его случае речь шла о сексуальном насилии. Макдирмит перехватила его, когда он хотел продать копии писем, но не знал к кому обратиться. 

Лью смотрел на дождь и вполуха слушал о проверке подлинности и денежных соображениях. 

Как продаются на аукционах копии писем?

Напоследок Макдирмит пообещала выслать всем сканы остальных писем. На следующей неделе предполагалось обсудить концепцию выставки. 

Покидая собрание, Лью думал о людях, свихнувшихся в тюрьме Килмэнхем. Наверняка, их было больше, чем тех, кого сослали в колонии. Пять тысячи? Десять?

На следующий день Лью забыл о Люсии Джойс и ее письмах. Вспомнил лишь, когда ему позвонили из клиники, куда пять лет назад он поместил мать.

\- Добрый день, мистер Эбби. Как у вас дела, мистер Эбби? Ваша мать чувствует себя отлично, мистер Эбби. За лето Лора поправилась на два килограмма, - менеджер клиники говорила в нос и начала издалека. Лью успел встать и дважды обойти письменный стол, прежде чем она перешла к делу. - Подписывая контракт на лечение, вы указали, что вы единственный родственник Лоры. По правилам, любой, кто пожелает ее посетить должен получить перед визитом ваше разрешение. Единственное исключение из этого правила - случаи, когда свидания с пациентом требует представитель закона. Тогда разрешение родственников не требуется. Но им следует сообщить о визите.

Почему-то Лью совсем не удивлялся услышанному.

\- Когда мою мать допрашивали полицейские?

\- Один полицейский. Стажер, помогающий детективам расследовать убийство, - уточнила менеджер. – Он сейчас здесь. Я решила, что вы должны знать. Мы не можем помешать его визиту, но все же…

\- Спасибо, - сказал Лью и оборвал связь.

Он не сказал менеджеру, что приедет немедленно. Решение пришло через один вдох после того, как он отключился. Еще миг назад Лью переполняла растерянность, но стоило принять решение и появилась злость. Если раньше он думал о том, чтобы объясниться с Джедом, рассказать ему что-то о Ханне, заключить мир, то теперь Джед сам задолжал ему объяснения. 

Речь уже шла не об ошибке, пустых угрозах и непонимании, а о вторжении в личную жизнь. Намеренном, наглом и последовательном. Сначала Джед интересовался его счетами, теперь лез к его больной Альцгеймером матери. Если у Джеда нет веской причины, ордера или иного официального документа, его действия все больше напоминают преследование. Он определенно злоупотребляет своим служебным положением.

Лью вылетел в коридор и столкнулся с О'Нилом. Старик двигался удивительно медленно. Или виноват в этом впечатлении был перекос в восприятии Лью, порожденный спешкой?

Около служебного выхода курило двое охранников, на фоне центрального входа фотографировались туристы. Дождь закончился, только крупные капли сыпались с деревьев и фонарных столбов. Покидая парковку, Лью ненадолго включил дворники. На пару с ветром они разогнали ручьи на лобовом стекле. На вывески, фасады зданий, дороги и машины влага легла как контрастный фильтр: усилила цвета, подчеркнула размеры. Часы над «Макдональдсом» показывали четыре. Солнце впервые за день выкарабкалось из-за туч и спряталось снова, когда Лью выехал из Дублина. По дороге скользили редкие машины: грузовики и легковушки с детьми на передних сиденьях. 

Шоссе вильнуло, слева показались горы - три пика с обкусанными верхушками и изрезанными камнепадами склонами. Между горами и асфальтом землю застилала низкая трава, тонкая и короткая, как кошачья шерсть.

На повороте к клинике на дорогу перед Лью вырулил грузовик. Ветер трепал брезент над кузовом. Из-под брезента спалась серая, как асфальт, солома. Несмотря на сплошную разделительную линию, Лью ввязался в обгон. Как назло, дорога снова вильнула, и обгон растянулся. И чем чаще Лью чередовал газ и тормоз, тем больше его разбирала досада. Злость на Джеда трансформировалась в раздражение. Раздражали солома на дороге, дети на обочине, скамьи и яблони во дворах деревенских домов. 

Клиника стоял на холме. Здание построили в сороковых годах девятнадцатого столетия, когда по Европе одновременно прокатилась мода на дома умалишенных и викторианские тюрьмы. В соответствии с веяниями времени стены в клинике были толстыми, окна маленькими, а двор окружала крепостная стена высотой в два метра. Изначально госпиталем заправляли сестры милосердия, с семидесятых двадцатого столетия в клинике появились врачи. В 2002 внутри сделали ремонт. В палатах повесили обои, привезли новую мебель и ортопедические матрасы. 

Стоянка для машин располагалась за коротким шлагбаумом. В будке около него сидел толстяк в квадратных очках. При увядающем дневном освещении невозможно было понять, затемнены их стекла или нет. Лью показал пропуск и как черепаха пополз по забитой машинами парковке - около пешеходной зоны в Дублине и то легче отыскать место. 

За парковкой тянулись зеленые лужайки. Асфальтированные дорожки крутились вокруг клумб, рощ, скамеек и старых фонарей из кованного железа. 

Разглядывая пустой двор, Лью понял, что забыл, когда в клинике часы для прогулок, когда для посещений. Застегнув ветровку, он направился к главному входу. По пути Лью обогнала девушка. Белоснежная форма медсестры, вязанный рюкзак за спиной. Она взлетела на ступени крыльца и посторонилась, пропуская посетителя.

Сегодня Джед надел полицейскую форму. Телескопическая дубинка и наручники хлопали его по бедру при каждом шаге. Как Лора восприняла это обмундирование? Заметила? Испугалась? Лью стиснул кулаки и ускорил шаг. По тому, как Джед замер, увидев его, догадался, что никаких официальных документов у него нет. 

Ублюдок полез в чужую личную жизнь по собственной инициативе. 

В пять шагов Лью оказался рядом с Джедом и ударил его в челюсть. Лью не дрался со школы. Не дрался после смерти Кифа. И теперь захмелел от первого удара. Не сильного, судя по тому, как лениво Джед потер челюсть. Если он и отступил, то лишь от неожиданности.

\- Скажи, что у тебя есть приказ! – Лью толкнул Джеда в грудь. – Скажи, что у тебя есть причина. Быть здесь. Лезть в мою жизнь. Приставать к моей матери… Угрожать мне… Расспрашивать обо мне в бухгалтерии музея. Скажи в чем ты меня подозреваешь!

Лью снова взмахнул кулаком. Джед лишь выставил перед собой руки и несильно оттолкнул его, и Лью сел на землю. Он сидел на траве, смотрел на Джеда снизу вверху и все равно чувствовал себя победителем. 

\- Какого хера тебе здесь надо? Что ты ищешь? Покажи мне приказ.

Джед топтался на месте. В его глазах мелькнуло и пропало сожаление. Будто он хотел извиниться или помочь Лью подняться, но потом передумал.

\- Я… у меня нет приказа. Но получить его лишь дело времени, - было заметно, что Джед подбирает слова, что он устал и не выспался. – Может, детективы и отмахнулись от жалобы Энн Мур, но они точно не будут так небрежны, когда я докажу, что ты бил Ханну.

\- Что ты докажешь? Я никогда и пальцем ее не тронул! Ханна уехала! Исчезла, испарилась, Она сейчас далеко. Ей плевать на тебя и твои бредовые теории.

\- Исчезла? – протянул Джед. – Люди не исчезают. Если ты причастен к ее исчезновению, я это выясню.

\- Я уже слышал этот бред! Иди запугивай своих друзей в колледже! Не смей лезть ко мне и моей матери.

\- Тогда, может, тебе стоит подать на меня жалобу? – оскалился Джед. – Почему ты не сделал этого, когда я угрожал тебе в прошлый раз? Я повел себя непрофессионально, ты мог написать заявление и устроить мне неприятности. Но ты ничего не сделал. Почему? Не потому ли, что ты что-то скрываешь и избегаешь лишних разговоров с полицией?

\- И что же я скрываю?

\- Не знаю, но скоро выясню. Я встречал таких людей как ты. На первый взгляд образованные, законопослушные обыватели, а на самом деле психопаты, получающие удовольствие от чужих страданий.

Лью рассмеялся. Несмотря на конец сентября на деревьях вокруг не было ни одного желтого листочка.

\- Я знаю, что ты врешь, осталось выяснить в чем именно. Зачем ты взял кредит в банке?

\- Это мое личное дело.

\- Где Ханна?

\- Она сама решает, что тебе говорить, что нет. 

\- И ее исчезновение никак не связанно с твоим кредитом? 

\- Да ты просто гребанный предсказуемый Шерлок Холмс, - рассмеялся Лью, поднимаясь с земли.

\- А может, ты врешь насчет своего алиби? Кто-то узнал, что ты смухлевал с алиби и шантажирует тебя? Для этого тебе понадобился кредит? А может, есть другая женщина, которую ты преследовал? Кроме Ханны и Энн Мур? И ты заплатит ей пять тысяч, чтобы она не пошла в полицию? Не похоже, что ты потратил эти деньги на себя. Я проверил. В последние полгода ты не покупал ничего дороже ста пятидесяти евро. На тебе не висят долги за квартиру, электричество, газ, воду или машину. Так скажи мне, куда ты дел пять тысяч, которые вынес из банка неделю назад? Может, они у тебя дома? Это ведь легко выяснить. Но я уверен, что денег уже нет. И не исключаю возможности, что кто-то видел тебя в Корке в день, когда убили Эйдана Дорвана. 

Джед щурился и кривил губы, выпячивал подбородок и дергал пальцами, будто у него чесались руки. Плохой актер. Актер, который переигрывает. В театре абсурда ему самое место. Абсурдность происходящего подчеркивали психиатрическая клиника за его спиной и зеленые лужайки вокруг. А еще поломанное дерево в десяти шагах. Единственное уродливое дерево во дворе. Почерневший треснутый пень ростом с человека. Лью отчетливо вспомнил памятную табличку на нем. В день начала первой мировой войны в это дерево ударила молния. 

Мертвое дерево притягивало взгляд, на миг Лью забыл о Джеде и его обвинениях. Он не понимал, почему мертвое дерево вдруг стало таким важным. Может, дело не в дереве, а в усталости? Или стрессе. 

\- Убирайся, - Лью заставил себя отвлечься от дерева и посмотреть на Джеда. 

Не стоило так психовать из-за него. Нужно поговорить с администрацией клиники и напомнить им, что даже у представителей закона следует требовать официальный документ. Происходящее ошибка местной администрации. Джед пришел сюда наобум: он мечтал нарыть что-то против Лью, но у него не получалось, и тогда он приперся к его матери. Приперся даже, зная, что она не в себе. 

\- Убирайся!

Несколько минут Лью смотрел Джеду вслед. Подчеркнуто прямая спина, демонстративно медленный шаг. 

Проклятье. Лью вошел в клинику и тут же почувствовал себя вялым и уставшим. Злость, раздражение, желание драться и отстаивать себя улетучились, как и удовлетворение от собственной правоты. В холле клиники были высокие потолки, но, чтобы вздохнуть полной грудью, Лью не хватало стеклянного купола тюрьмы. 

\- Добрый день, - молодая медсестра вышла Лью навстречу. Ее ярко накрашенные губы притягивали взгляд, не позволяя рассмотреть и запомнить ни цвет глаз и волос, ни черты лица и фигуру. 

После короткого телефонного разговора «Яркие губы» проводила Лью до лестницы. В широком коридоре третьего этажа вдоль стен стояли стулья и журнальные столики. На одном - шахматная доска, на другом - альбом для рисованья. Где-то играла музыка. Под потолком болтались лампы, укрытые белыми бумажными абажурами из «Икеи». 

Когда Лью вошел в палату матери, музыка умолкла. Лора сидела в мягком кресле около большого окна. За идеально чистым стеклом зеленел двор и лес, разделенные каменной стеной. 

\- Привет, - Лора улыбнулась. - Я не ждала тебя сегодня так рано. Что-то случилось?

Лора встала с кресла, подошла к Лью и прикоснулась губами к его губам. Она была одета в полупрозрачную желтую блузу и цветастую широкую юбку. От Лоры пахло духами, а длинные седые волосы были заплетены в дреды и собраны в хвост. 

\- Только что приходил твой брат. Выглядел уставшим и истощенным. Тебе не кажется, что он слишком много работает?

Над лесом самолет пропахал рыхлую плоть туч. То тут, то там показались огрызки темнеющего синего неба. 

\- Алан? Ты меня не слушаешь? - Лора снисходительно улыбнулась.

Последние пять лет Лью навещал мать два раза в год: на Рождество и ее день рождения. Несмотря на редкие визиты он запомнил обстановку комнаты до мельчайших деталей: дубовый платяной шкаф, комод с зеркалом, на ручках и раме резные завитушки, кровать из тех, что ставят в больничных палатах, с поднимающейся спинкой и кнопкой вызова медсестры, поверх белого постельного белья клетчатое стеганное одеяло. Кафетерий в музее Лью не помнил так точно. Хотя бывал в нем гораздо чаще. Но в клинике его память на мелочи обострялась, будто таким образом он старался компенсировать безумие и забывчивость матери: за последние пять лет она ни разу его не узнала. 

\- Алан.

Лью не знал, кто такой Алан и был ли у Алана брат. Как и не узнавал многие из имен, которыми называла его мать. Первое время он пытался провести расследование, отследить ее передвижение до Трали, вычислить где жила, с кем общалась, и кем был его отец. Но эти слепые и бессмысленные изыскания быстро ему надоели. 

\- Прости, - сказал он.

Лора погладила его по щеке.

\- Ты такой невнимательный последнее время, что я начинаю подозревать, что у тебя есть другая, - Лора рассмеялась. – Ты бы сказал, если бы изменил мне? И не говори, что измены бывают серьезные и несерьезные. Мне не важно переспал ты с другой один раз и случайно или на самом деле влюбился. Чисто с гигиенической точки зрения для меня это одно и тоже. Я просто не хочу, чтобы член побывавший в чужой вагине, потом толкался в меня.

В детстве Лью никогда не задумывался о том, красива его мать или нет. Сравнивать ее с другими он научился только, когда начал самостоятельную жизнь в Дублине. Сейчас Лоре было шестьдесят три, и Лью с уверенностью мог сказать, что она выглядит моложе своего возраста. Несмотря на дряблую кожу, морщины на лбу и вокруг губ и мешки под глазами. Наверное, все дело в ее манере говорить, двигаться и смотреть. Лора как будто играет. И у этой игры нет ни конца, ни начала. Зато полно непонятных и повторяющихся мотивов. Иногда, наблюдая за Лорой, Лью чувствовал себя стариком.

\- Прекрати, - сказала она и указала на его руки. Только теперь Лью заметил, что комкает край одеяла. – Мне вот интересно, ты хоть пять минут можешь посидеть без движения, Киф? Я же сказала, он скоро придет. Твои постукивания и подергивания мешают мне работать. Ну что? Почему ты на меня так смотришь? Каждый раз, когда видишь меня, таращишься, не моргая. На улице, в церкви, в магазине. И вот сейчас. Клянусь, иногда мне настолько неприятен твой взгляд, что хочется выцарапать тебе глаза, - Лора раздраженно хлопнула себя по колену.

Лью зажмурился. Лечащий врач Лоры давно убедил его, что бессмысленно пытаться отделить ее фантазии от воспоминаний. 

Что же она наговорила Джеду, спросил себя Лью и ощутил тошноту. Будто Джед не просто с его матерью поговорил, а увидел его самого в смирительной рубашке, обколотого успокоительным и пускающего слюни. Откуда взялся этот стыд и чувство униженности? Раньше Лью не страдал предрассудками и примитивным страхом перед сумасшедшими. 

\- Тебя что-то мучает, я знаю, - Лора села рядом и взяла его за руку. – Ты же понимаешь, что можешь рассказать мне все, Вильям? Ничего не утаивая. О работе. О семье. О жене, детях. Я никогда не буду тебя осуждать. Ни за что. Как бы не было плохо то, что ты сделал. 

\- Я просто устал. Мне лучше уйти. Увидимся в другой раз, ладно?

\- Как скажешь, Вильям. Ты же знаешь, я всегда буду ждать тебя. Я всегда приму тебя, чтобы не случилось, - ее глаза наполнились слезами, а потом она наклонила голову. 

Несколько мгновений Лью разглядывал лабиринт проборов между дредами, потом вынул руку из рук Лоры. 

У двери он обернулся.

\- Иди уже, - смеясь, Лора махнула рукой. Так отмахиваются от мух, комаров и пчел. – Поторопись, иначе опоздаешь на занятия.

Лью вышел в коридор. Последняя реплика матери вполне могла быть адресована ему. Вернее, ему времен Трали. Но он не стал уточнять. В разговорах с Лорой любые утонения вели в тупик. Он давно это знал. Должно быть, он совсем не в форме, если пытается разгадать к кому обращалась Лора и стыдится того, что Джед увидел его безумную мать. 

На улице стемнело. Вдоль дороги, ведущей от клиники к стоянке, зажглись фонари, остальной парк погрузился в сизые сумерки. Через их завесу ближайшие деревья походили на тучи, а тропинки на следы самолетов в пасмурном небе. В этом царстве полутеней пень, спаленного сто лет назад дерева, казался черной дырой. 

Лью вспомнил, как впервые увидел это дерево. Он тогда приехал осмотреть клинику. Когда госпитализация Лоры стала неизбежной, Лью оставалось лишь выбрать клинику. Он побывал в четырех. И только во дворе одной из них стояло сожженное молнией дерево.

Лью потер висок, непрошенные воспоминания еще один верный признак усталости и стресса. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы позвонила Ханна. Захотелось услышать ее голос. Она заговорит, а Лью подхватит как обычно. Неважно, о чем будет разговор. Важно, что во время него у Лью возникнет иллюзия, что ему удалось победить хаос в своей голове. Хаос в своей жизни. У него всегда появлялось это ощущение, когда он говорил. Может, поэтому он до сих пор не сбежал с работы музейного гида? Насколько бы однообразной и скучной она не была, когда Лью говорил, ему казалось, что он победил хаос.

Об обратной дороге из клиники в Дублин Лью запомнил лишь то, что встречные машины попадались редко, разделительная линия светилась слишком ярко, а слева и справа от дороги текла вязкая темнота. Как во сне Лью доехал до дома. На лестнице остановился и вернулся проверить, закрыл ли машину.

Перед сном, все еще думая о Ханне, Лью просмотрел криминальные новости. Не обнаружил ни слова про исчезнувший героин или вышедшего из комы приятеля Грэга. После этого неизвестно зачем полез на сайт пропавших без вести людей. В этом году таких было четверо, в прошлом - пять, в позапрошлом - семь. 

Когда Лью заснул, ему приснился Киф. Они стояли около сожженного молнией дерева. Но это было не дерево около в клиники Лоры. Никаких тебе памятных табличек. Высокий дуб. От удара молнией у него сгорели ветки и раздвоился ствол. 

\- Смотри, – сказал Киф. – Молния ударила в верхушку, но трещина дошла до корней.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Я стоял на светофоре, - О'Нил всплеснул руками. – Он въехал в меня сзади на скорости не меньше пятидесяти.

Скрипя стулом в кафетерии, О'Нил показал ссадину на локте и колене. Часы показывали полдесятого. Скоро откроются кассы. 

\- Удар был настолько сильным, что прогнул багажник и разбил заднее стекло.

\- Приятель моей подруги работает на автостанции, - Келли допила кофе и вытерла салфеткой уголки губ. – Я дам тебе его телефон, он все сделает. И документы оформит для полиции и страховки, и отремонтирует быстро. Хотя…

\- Что? – О'Нил насупился.

\- Мы говорим о твоем старом «Рено», верно?

О'Нил кивнул.

\- Ему двадцать лет. Возможно, целесообразнее его не ремонтировать, а поменять? Возьмешь деньги, что выплатит страховка и вложишь их в новую машину. В любом случае, Марк тебе все посчитает, - Келли написала номер телефона и адрес на салфетке. 

О'Нил кивнул, расправил складки на своих брюках, снова кивнул. Похоже, предложение купить новую машину его каким-то образом задело. Не заметив его сомнений, Келли улетела в бухгалтерию. Как только стук ее каблуков стих в коридоре, на Соборе Святого Патрика ударил колокол.

До обеда Лью общался с туристами. Один из них во время экскурсии уронил монету достоинством в два евро в прикрытый решеткой подвал карцера. Лью отправил его писать заявление о возмещении на имя куратора музея. 

На обед в кафетерии давали рыбу. 

К четырем Лью включил компьютер в своем кабинете. Стоило взглянуть на первое письмо Люсии Джойс, и он понял, что меню в английской клинике Сент-Эндрюс мало чем отличалось от меню в тюрьме Килмэнхем. Разве что одну индейскую еду заменили другой: кукурузу картошкой. Мяса и рыбы ни заключенные, ни сумасшедшие не видели. Все эти подробности навевали на Лью сон, и он не смог заставить себя продвинуться дальше первого письма.

После работы он заехал в супермаркет. Прошел сто метров, четыре раза повернул налево и два направо, чтобы купить выпивку и палку салями. На кассе сидела девушка с выбритыми висками, в механизме автоматической двери застрял целлофановый пакет, при каждом ее движении, он надувался как воздушный шар. На парковке кто-то рассыпал виноград. В сумерках винные ягоды цветом напомнили тучи.

Виноградного цвета тучи двигались на север, пока Лью стоял в пробке и катил по набережной. В подъезде пахло разлитыми цветочными духами. От резкого насыщенного запаха у Лью зачесалась носоглотка и глаза. Неприятные ощущения помешали услышать и распознать шум наверху. Взлетев на третий этаж, он быстро повернул ключ в замке и вошел в квартиру. Он успел закрыть за собой дверь, прежде чем сообразил, что что-то не так. 

В комнате горел свет. Лью мог бы заметить его еще с улицы. Но либо он поленился поднять голову, либо несколько минут назад свет был выключен. Впрочем, любые тогда уже не имели значения, потому что на диване, разведя в стороны колени и свесив между ними соединенные в замок руки, сидел человек. Даже в сидячем положении он казался громадным и производил угнетающее впечатление. Лью не понял, была ли тому виной небрежная щетина незнакомца или кожаная куртка, не сходящаяся на широкой груди.

\- Привет, - сказал незнакомец. – Как прошел день?

Инстинктивно шагнув назад, Лью заметил движение справа. Еще один здоровяк вышел из кухни и остановился на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Лью. Привалился плечом к стене и уставился на Лью маленькими, глубоко посаженными глазами.

\- Я спрашиваю, как жизнь, мистер Эбби? - мужик на диване лениво потянулся и упер ладони в колени.

\- Что вам нужно? – спросил Лью, хотя и знал ответ. Заметил открытую дверь шкафа, отодвинутую от стены кровать, клубок из одеял и подушек на ней. 

\- Поговорить о твоей подружке. О нашей общей подружке.

Говоривший не улыбнулся, зато «маленькие глазки» просиял. Под кайфом он что ли?

\- Помнишь Ханну? - спросил небритый тип на диване.

\- Она уехала.

\- Уехала? – небритый поднялся на ноги. – Или загуляла?

\- Уехала.

\- То есть она свалила от тебя? – он подошел к Лью. – И почему же? Плохо трахал? Денег не давал? Что вы не поделили? – он был так близко, что Лью почувствовал исходивший от него запах табака и пота. – Может, героин? 

На последнем слове он врезал Лью в живот. А когда Лью согнулся пополам, опустил руку ему сзади на шею. Лью попытался скинуть ее и получил коленом под дых. Дыхание перехватило, жесткие пальцы крепко впились в шею, опуская его голову ниже. Лью подался вперед и попытался сбить нападавшего с ног. В ответ ему врезали локтем по спине. Удар был таким сильным, что Лью упал на колени. «Маленькие глазки» и «кожаная куртка» нависли над ним. И Лью не знал, кто ударил его последним.

\- Считай сегодня я твой исповедник. Святой отец Виктор. Хорошо звучит, Милош? – «кожаная куртка» заржал.

«Маленькие глазки» переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Ты бы доверился отцу Виктору? 

\- Ага, - просипел Милош. 

От его баса стены и пол в доме завибрировали. Или пол вибрировал, потому что Лью дрожал? 

\- Отец Виктор тебя и выслушает, и утешит, и грехи отпустит, и в последний путь проводит. 

«Маленькие глазки» ударил Лью в висок. Голова мотнулась к стене. Лью уперся руками в пол. Сквозь темные пятна перед глазами он видел чужие кроссовки, колени и угол комнаты.

\- Отец Виктор теперь твоя единственная надежда.

На этот раз Лью ударили ногой в живот, и он растянулся на полу. 

\- Никто не поймет тебя лучше, чем отец Виктор.

Лью хотел отползти в комнату, но Виктор или Милош вдавил ботинок ему между лопаток. 

\- Поверь мне, отец Виктор хорошо знает, на что способна Ханна.

Удар по почкам.

\- Прежде чем морочить голову тебе, эта шлюха украла героин у нас. 

Удар в живот. И поясницу.

\- Вероломная лживая шлюха всегда кусает руку, которая ее кормит.

От удара в висок Лью ненадолго перестал дышать, слышать и видеть. 

\- … подставила нас и тебя.

Лью прикрыл голову и подтянул колени к груди, пытаясь защититься. Он плохо слышал, не понимал, кто его бьет и не успевал вздохнуть между ударами. Он думал, что потеряет сознание, когда избиение неожиданно прекратилось. Лью не открыл глаза и не убрал руки от головы. По вибрации воздуха, по дрожи пола, по сгустившейся тени, догадался что кто-то – или Милош, или Виктор – присел около него на колени. Потом его схватили за волосы и приложили лицом о пол.

\- Где Ханна?

\- Я не знаю, - говорить мешала затекающая в горло кровь.

Его снова ударили лицом о пол. Переносица хрустнула. Хотя Лью уже ни в чем не был уверен. 

\- Где Ханна?

\- Улетела, - Лью подавился всхлипом. – В Австралию. Три дня назад.

Стоило заговорить, внутри заворочалась надежда. На что? Что ему поверят? Отпустят? Что все можно переиграть? И он вернется к своей жизни? 

\- Этого недостаточно. Нам нужен ее номер телефона. И адрес.

От следующего удара о пол Лью ненадолго вырубился. Провалился в темноту, забыл где находится и что происходит. Но даже в темноте он чувствовал движения рядом и сжимался от ужаса. Он очнулся от того, что его трясли и ворочали. Ощупав его карманы, Милош выудил телефон.

\- Код? - рявкнул он.

О чем идет речь, Лью понял только после пинка.

\- Тысяча девятьсот шестнадцать.

Лью попытался вытереть кровь под носом. Попытался отодвинуться.

\- Ни одного входящего из Австралии. Исходящих тоже нет. Зато есть звонки из Америки, - последнее слово Милош прокричал.

\- Я… я и Ханна, мы поссорились, - Лью хватал ртом воздух. – У нас нет связи. Из Америки звонила Фелиция. Она работает со мной в музее. Была в Америке на конференции. 

Милош уже набирал номер. Носком ноги отбивал ритм, дожидаясь ответа. Лью прикрыл глаза. Он хотел верить, что Ханна звонила ему из автомата. И одновременно в глубине души желал, чтобы она сняла трубку. Пусть знает, что ее ищут, и лучше прячется. 

\- Не отвечает. Номер Чикаго. Не мобильный. Может телефон-автомат, - Виктор с досадой копнул Лью.

Он скорчился, снова закрыл голову руками. Сквозь шум в ушах слышал, как Виктор говорит по телефону.

У Кинахана есть люди в Чикаго. Они проверят телефон сегодня же. 

\- Пароль от твоего компьютера, - Виктор снова пнул Лью.

Получив пароль, уселся с ноутбуком на диван. 

Лью лежал у его ног, смотрел на пятно на джинсах и уже не пытался отодвинуться. Двигаться мешала боль под ребрами. Кровь из носа перестала идти, и Лью вдохнул запах пыли из-под дивана. Там среди густых теней валялись три использованных шприца. Колпачки от иголок куда-то закатились. Теперь он точно знал, что Ханна сидела на героине, пока жила у него. Он видел ее руки, но не догадался проверить щиколотки.

Виктор просмотрел документы и почту Лью.

\- Ну что? – спросил Милош.

\- Ничего, - Виктор подался вперед, упер локти в колени.

Лью увидел логотип на крышке ноутбука, прежде компьютер полет в него. Врезавшись в локоть, корпус плюнул искрами. Кисть и правую щеку Лью словно обдало кислотой.

\- Я знаю, что ты врешь, сука, - Виктор снова схватил Лью за волосы.

\- Клянусь, я не знаю, где Ханна. Она уехала и ни разу не позвонила!

Виктор приложил его ухом о пол.

\- А что ты знаешь о героине? 

Лью моргнул, пытаясь угадать, чего от него ждут, и снова получил удар, затылком о пол.

\- Не слышу? – прорычал Виктор. – Ты сказал, что ничего не знаешь о героине? Не заметил сумку, с которой эта шлюха таскалась повсюду? С которой приперлась к тебе?

\- Заметил, - простонал Лью. 

\- И ты не спросил что внутри и откуда? Или спросил? И она, наверное, сказала, что это подарок от ее нового хахаля? – Виктор рассмеялся собственной шутке. – А что? Отличный подарок. Одним бабам бриллианты, яхты, машины дарят, другим сумки с героином.

Он снова ударил Лью.

\- Так что? Она сказала тебе, что героин ей подарил очередной любовник?

\- Нет.

\- Сказала, что нашла? – еще удар.

\- Нет.

\- А может, она тебе сказала у кого украла? – Виктор отпустил голову Лью и впечатал ногу ему в живот. - Отвечай! Сказала? Ты знал, что это товар Кинахана?

Лью не ответил.

\- Ты знал, что это героин Кинахана и все равно захотел его присвоить? Сказал Ханне – давай продадим его и разбогатеем?! – закричал Виктор.

\- Нет-нет-нет, - Лью выставил перед собой руки, но не смог остановить удар.

Удары посыпались с двух сторон. Виктор еще что-то говорил, задавал вопросы, обзывал и обвинял. Но ответов больше не требовал. Избивал непрерывно и методично. А когда Милош тоже начал плеваться проклятьями, Лью решил, что они просто не привыкли молча забивать людей насмерть.

Он мечтал провалиться в темноту, но боль настойчиво выталкивала его к свету. Он не мог вздохнуть, не мог пошевелиться и ничего не видел. Все звуки слились в оглушительный вой. И он нарастал.

А потом что-то изменилось. В интонациях воя и в боли. Лью потребовалось время, чтобы понять, что его больше не бьют. Время, чтобы приоткрыть глаза. Никто больше не нависал над ним, не топтался перед лицом, не замахивался ногой. Изо всех сил Лью постарался сосредоточиться. Услышал шум похожий на камнепад. Внизу? Наверху? За спиной? Он перевернулся и увидел мечущиеся тени. Они плыли и пульсировали перед глазами. Трое человек или четверо, может, пятеро сцепились в коридоре, врезались в стену, упали, выкатились на лестницу. Почему открыта дверь? Лью помнил, как закрыл ее за собой. Что-то было не так. Он на миг прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл их, увидел над собой тень. Сжался, спрятал голову. Кто-то прикоснулся к его локтю, Лью то ли застонал, то ли зарычал. Нападавший перехватил его запястье, сжал и потянул на себя.

\- Успокойся, Эбби, все в порядке. Все позади… Они ушли.

\- Джед.

Что он тут делает? Подвязался на двух работах? Днем в Гарде? Вечером в банде Кинахана? Почему он так шумно дышит? Какого хера лапает Лью?

\- Давай, поднимем тебя на диван, - Джед потянул Лью наверх.

Лью зажмурился. Голова была слишком тяжелой, чтобы самостоятельно удержать ее. Джед подсунул ему под затылок ладонь, или Лью так только показалось.

\- Я отвезу тебя в больницу.

\- Не нужно, - какого хера, он заговорил как Ханна? - Я хочу…

Отдохнуть? Уснуть? Вырубиться наконец и обо всем забыть?

\- У тебя может быть сотрясение мозга, - какого хера, Джед повторяет то, что Лью говорил Ханне?

\- Теперь ты по крайней мере знаешь, куда она пропала…

\- Кто?

\- Ханна, - Лью открыл глаза. Сквозь красные круги увидел обеспокоенное лицо Джеда. Сначала он прищурился, потом его глаза расширились, и Джед заозирался.

\- Так это о ней они говорили? 

Джед слишком много тупил для шестерки Кинахана.

\- У нее был героин? – он таращился на шкаф, будто ожидал, что из него вывалится проклятая сумка. – Поэтому ты пытался захлопнуть дверь перед носом детективов? Из-за героина? Из-за Ханны.

Какой же он тупой, Лью вымученно закрыл глаза. Резкое движение воздуха рядом заставило его сжаться и снова их открыть. Джед вскочил на ноги, потоптался у дивана и помчался на кухню. Лью показалось или с левой он шагал шире, чем с правой? Левша?

Лью закашлялся. Перед глазами поплыло – шкаф от входной двери не различишь. 

Джед вернулся со стаканом воды и формой для льда.

\- Что с дверью? – спросил Лью, пока Джед рылся в шкафу и засовывал кубики льда в носок. Где его этому научили?

\- Переносица вроде не сломана, - Джед приложил носок со льдом к лицу Лью. 

\- Дверь?

\- Я ее выбил. Услышал крики, драку...

Он не работает на Кинахана?

\- У них могли быть пистолеты, - прошептал Лью.

\- Мне повезло, - Джед самодовольно улыбнулся. – Один бросился на меня и сбил с ног. Когда я подмял его под себя, подлетел второй. Мы пару раз врезались в стену, и я вытолкал его в коридор. Он хотел вернуться в квартиру, но я сорвал вешалку со стены и приложил его ей по голове.

Лью улыбнулся – металлическая планка с четырьмя крючками досталась ему от старых хозяев квартиры.

\- Второму врезал несколько раз по затылку и спине, пока он на четвереньках улепетывал к лестнице.

Здесь что-то не так, подумал Лью, почему Джед до сих пор не вызвал полицию. Но у него не было сил спрашивать. Не было сил думать. Лед жег кожу на переносице, и это новая боль наконец-то вырубила его.

***

\- Поднимайся, - сказал Джед.

\- Поехали со мной в Канаду, - попросила Ханна.

\- Нам всего лишь нужно собрать деньги на билет. На еду и жилье заработаем на месте, - объявил Киф.

Они сидели в форте Маккена. Вернее, сидели на одной из его уцелевших стен и смотрели на море. Оно темнело вслед за вечерним небом. Судя по пене на волнах, собирался шторм.

\- Знаешь, раз в год в пустыне Невады сжигают гигантского деревянного человека. Они называют это фестивалем радикального самовыражения. Восемь дней никаких денег, никаких ограничений, никаких зрителей, актеров и спонсоров, люди приезжают со всего мира, и каждый творец. Целый город, где каждый воплощает свою самую невероятную идею, а потом сжигает своё творение, - Киф говорил и говорил, крутил головой и лупил пятками по стене.


	11. Chapter 11

Лью проснулся, когда за окном посветлело. По тому, как раскачивалось серое небо, догадался, что подняться на ноги будет не просто. Голова кружилась, избитое тело пульсировало. Снесенную с петель дверь он заметил лишь тогда, когда в подъезде что-то громыхнуло, детский голос извинился, мужской - выругался. С трудом встав, Лью вспомнил о Джеде. Он похрапывал на кровати, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги. Ничего странного, если учесть, что Лью уснул на диване, но Лью воспринял его расслабленную позу как еще одно грубое вторжение в свою личную жизнь. Смешно, после вчерашнего. Разглядывая в зеркало свое избитое лицо, Лью твердил себе, что Джед спас ему жизнь, и глупо теперь жалеть ему кровать. 

Но несмотря на самовнушение, Лью не сумел избавиться от ощущения, что что-то мерзкое и ужасное прогрызает себе путь в его жизнь, стремясь разрушить ее. Тревога не исчезла даже после того, как он, кряхтя и всхлипывая, принял душ. Он потратил все силы на это нехитрое дело. Когда выбрался в коридор, его тошнило и пошатывало. 

\- Тебе лучше позвонить на работу и сказать, что ты заболел, - Джед стоял посреди комнаты. Лью посмотрел на его босые ноги и снова почувствовал, что его жизнь разваливается.

Он сделал шаг и едва не упал, и Джед рванулся вперед, чтобы поддержать его.

\- Не надо, - Лью оттолкнул его руку. 

\- Я принесу воды, - сказал Джед, когда Лью добрался до дивана.

\- В колледж тебе не надо? Или на работу? Или еще куда? – скривился Лью.

Уставившись на него, Джед несколько раз моргнул.

\- Только поле обеда, - он метнулся в коридор, а потом остановился и почему-то добавил: – в два часа. В дорожный патруль.

Стоило Лью облокотиться на спинку дивана и тут же захотелось закрыть глаза. Он дрейфовал в пульсирующей темноте, пока не вернулся Джед со стаканом воды и таблеткой.

\- Я нашел ибупрофен у тебя на кухне.

Лью сомневался, что способен проглотить что-то тяжелее слюны. Таблетка на вкус оказалась безвкусной, скрипела на зубах и липла к небу. На долгие пять минут Лью полностью сосредоточился на жевательных и глотательных движениях.

Джед же прошел в коридор и поднял дверь. Ворочал и примерял ее к раскуроченным петлям, как дети складывают конструктор. 

\- Я смогу починить. Нужны всего лишь дрель и новые петли.

Когда Джед начал надевать кроссовки, Лью понял, что он говорит серьезно. Собирается чинить, покупать петли, дрель. А может, и еще какое-то дерьмо. Лью ведь не особенно внимательно его слушал.

\- Я на машине, быстро вернусь. Купить тебе что-нибудь поесть?

Лью покачал головой. Говорить сил не осталось. Кажется, он даже вырубился до того, как Джед покинул квартиру. 

***

\- Ты должен это увидеть, - Киф дернул Лью за рукав. – Такого странного дерьма ты точно никогда в жизни не видел. 

Они стояли перед домом Кифа. Ветер тянул из окон кухни яркие занавески. Легкая ткань трепыхалась, как крылья бабочки, которая старалась улететь, но никак не могла.

Киф подтолкнул Лью к мусорным контейнерам. Дергал то за одежду, то за руку. 

\- Подойди, - попросил он, откинув коричневую крышку бака.

Лью почувствовал запах испорченного мяса и скривился. В контейнере на синих мусорных мешках лежали четыре белые курицы со свернутыми шеями. Лью не сразу заметил, что их лапы связаны друг с другом веревкой. 

\- Ма нашла их сегодня утром во дворе. Прямо под окнами кухни. Кто-то подкинул их нам. Мать считает, что это сатанисты.

Лью фыркнул. Какие сатанисты в Трали?

\- Отец, верит, что это сделали дети. Ты или еще кто-то из школы, кто-то, кого я знаю, - на этот раз фыркнул Киф.

\- У тебя сумасшедшие родители.

\- Точно.

***

Лью проспал возвращение Джеда. Дернулся, когда Джед коснулся его плеча.

\- Ты позвонил на работу?

Какое ему дело? Его забота нужна сейчас Лью так же, как раньше его подозрения и угрозы. Это Ханна всегда любила навязчивых и наивных, не Лью. Ему хватило Кифа, который если был рядом заполнял собой все пространство, тянул энергию, требовал внимания, взаимодействия и реагировал эмоционально на любую херню.

Или Киф был не таким? Как может Лью доверять своим воспоминаниям? В особенности воспоминаниям о Кифе? За семнадцать лет кошмары о его смерти уничтожили все. 

Чтобы не думать о Кифе, Лью позвонил Келли. Она не задавала вопросов, отметила лишь, что его голос звучит глухо и заторможено, будто он простудился или у него болят зубы. 

Они и правда у него заболели, когда Джед взялся за дрель. Он справился быстро. Так быстро медсестра находит вену иголкой. Почему Лью не просмотрел в больнице анализы Ханны? У нее ведь брали кровь. Узнал бы, что она сидит на героине и получил бы хоть какое-то рациональное объяснение, почему история с героином и Ханной получилась такой безнадежно дурацкой и бестолковой. Лью вздохнул, помятые нос и ребра откликнулись болью.

Джед приладил петли, повесил на них дверь и теперь развлекался, закрывая и открывая ее. 

\- Как продвигается расследование? – спросил Лью.

\- Что? 

\- Расследование убийства Эйдана Дорвана.

Джед захлопнул дверь и вошел в комнату. Обвел ее внимательным взглядом, посмотрел на Лью и поболтал рукой в воздухе. Обычно это жест обозначал: «так себе».

\- Нашли хоть какой-то след? Подозреваемых? Сколько Дорвану лет было?

\- Двадцать один.

\- Проверили его приятелей? Родных? С кем он общался в последние дни? Никто не заметил ничего странного?

\- Вот только не нужно корчить из себя детектива, Эбби, - Джед крутанулся вокруг своей оси и выловил из угла коридора белый пакет. 

Видимо, он притащил его вместе с дрелью, а Лью не заметил. С картонок из китайского ресторана подмигивала пузатая курица.

\- Дорван жил с родителями или один? – продолжал расспрашивать Лью.

Не обращая внимания на его вопросы, Джед поставил Лью на колени картонный куб.

\- Позвони им. Позвони его родителям или туда, где он жил в последние дни и спроси не находили ли они во дворе или около квартиры четырех белых курицы со свернутыми шеями и связанными лапами. 

Джед уставился на Лью. В одной руке зависли палочки, в другой - коробка с едой.

\- Позвони и спроси.

\- Белые курицы были во дворе Кифа Маккены? 

Лью кивнул.

Джед взялся за телефон. Разговаривая, перемешивал палочками макароны. После короткого разговора раздобыл номер родителей Эйдана Дорвана. 

Почему парень в двадцать один год не съехал от родителей? Лью плохо помнил себя в этом возрасте, зато перед ним сидел двадцатилетний Джед. Два года назад он уехал из дома и поступил в колледж Гарды. Каким он был, погибший Эйдан Дорван? Походил ли хоть в чем-то на Кифа?

Нет, пресек Лью глупые мысли, таких как Киф не бывает. И прежде всего, таких не бывает, потому что Лью не помнит, каким Киф был. В его чувствах и памяти остались лишь проекции Кифа. Пустышки, не имеющие ничего общего с тем, каким Киф был в реальности.

\- Чем Дорван занимался? Где учился или работал? – вопрос вырвался сам собой.

Прижимая трубку к уху, Джед лишь удивленно приподнял бровь. 

Пусть ему не нравились вопросы Лью, запоминал он их отлично. Спросил миссис Дорван и о мертвых курицах, и о учебе ее сына. Разговор затянулся, Джед подолгу молчал и смотрел в пол. Видимо, миссис Дорван плакала. 

Лью прикрыл глаза, после смерти Эйдана прошло всего две недели. Или три? Лью все еще не мог поверить в происходящее. Не верил, что убийство, произошедшее семнадцать лет назад, повторилось. Не верил, что смертью Кифа умер кто-то другой. Кто-то чужой? У Лью снова появилось ощущение, что что-то непонятное и страшное вторгается в его жизнь.

\- Эбби? – Джед спрятал телефон в карман. – Принести еще таблетку ибупрофена? 

\- Не нужно. Я в порядке.

\- Ладно. Эйдан Дорван учился в Корке на электрика. 

Если Джед помогал детективам на регулярной основе, он должен был помнить такие детали, подумал Лью. Выходит, Джеда интересовало больше не убийство Дорвана, а Лью. Он нашел заявление Энн Мур и привязал его к Лью, проверил его счета, следил за ним. Все это из-за Ханны. Неужели Джед любил Ханну настолько сильно и слепо, что готов был посадить Лью в тюрьму, чтобы заполучить ее?

\- Она не вернется, - сказал Лью.

\- Что? 

\- Что насчет белых куриц?

\- Миссис Дорван сказала, что за две недели до смерти сына, кто-то забросил им во двор четыре белые курицы со связанными лапами. Она решила, что это сделали подростки или сатанисты, - Джед смотрел на Лью с ожиданием. Предвкушением? На миг он стал похож на ребенка, который надеется увидеть, как фокусник вытаскивает из шляпы кролика. Или на худой конец, букет из куриц. - Это были сатанисты?

\- Ты идиот, Джед?

\- Сатанисты, культисты, последователи какой-то радикальной секты, - Джед махал руками, будто это помогало ему думать. – Дохлые курицы, вырезанные глаза, выпотрошенные внутренности. Жертвоприношение было первой версией Олсена!

Значит, детали убийства он запомнил, отметил про себя Лью. Не запомнил биографию жертвы, но запомнил способ смерти. Может, ему, как и Лью, снились в кошмарах фотографии с места преступления?

\- Это не жертвоприношение, - сказал он. – Это шаманский ритуал посвящения.

\- Я же говорю! Ритуал и есть жертвоприношение.

\- Нет. Хотя в четырнадцать лет я думал точно так же, - Лью сглотнул. – То есть не думал. Не формулировал и не озвучивал эту идею даже про себя. Скорее, ощущал на уровне подсознания, что между дикой, жестокой, неожиданной и насильственной смертью Кифа и Клоникованским человеком есть что-то общее.

\- Какого человека?

\- Это мумия молодого мужчины, принесенного в жертву две тысячи лет назад. В детстве я видел ее в дублинском музее. Из-за нее после смерти Кифа решил изучать историю. До этого история меня не интересовала. Она и сейчас меня мало интересует.

Лью остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Джед не перебивал, он оказался на удивление хорошим слушателем. Но был ли Лью хорошим рассказчиком? Несмотря на весь его опыт работы гидом, он сомневался.

\- Я стал историком, потому что мое подсознание заметило связь между двумя убийствами. Убийствами, между которыми две тысячи лет.

\- Мумии тоже выкололи глаза и заменили внутренности камнями?

\- Нет. Ты читал отчеты судмедэкспертов?

\- Да.

\- Они считают, что Киф умирал пять часов. То есть с момента, когда убийца начал снимать с него кожу до момента смерти прошло около пяти часов, - Лью задержал дыхание. Зачем он об этом говорит? Из-за этих гребанных отчетов ему долго снились кошмары, из-за отчетов и снов он воровал антидепрессанты у матери. – Клоникованский человек тоже умирал долго и мучительно. Оба умерли молодыми, оба насильственной смертью. Но было еще одно сходство, поразившее меня. Оба умерли в мирное время. Не было ни войны, ни катастрофы. Одного человека убили жестоко и изобретательно. Впрочем, и эту мысль я не формулировал и не озвучивал сознательно. Но она поселилась во мне после смерти Кифа и привела меня в Дублинский колледж на исторический факультет, - Лью усмехнулся. 

Он не собирался сообщать Джеду, что все эти выводы он делал впервые и на ходу. Стихийная импровизация, угодив в ее воронку, невозможно остановиться. Глядя Джеду в глаза, Лью доводил до логического завершения давно беспокоившие его мысли. Признаваться в таком внезапном доверии и откровенности было бы уже слишком. Признаться в доверии Лью не мог, но остановить свои рассуждения тоже. Как обычно, с каждым словом, что он произносил, он чувствовал себя уверенней и сильней. Каждым словом он приводил в порядок внутренний и внешний хаос. 

\- Возможно, и в Килмэнхем я устроился, потому что меня интересовали убийства. К моменту своего прихода в тюрьму я уже понимал разницу между политическим, социальным и ритуальным убийствами. Но без Килмэнхем, я мог бы никогда не узнать об Австралийских шаманах. Не узнал бы, каким образом они получали способность путешествовать между мирами живых и мертвых и возвращать души в тела. Все начинается со сна-инициации, сна-посвящения. Во сне к будущему шаману приходит дух, убивает и воскрешает его. Сначала дух вынимает его глаза и заменяет их камнями, потом разрезает живот, вынимает внутренности и заменяет их камнями. 

\- Значит, мы имеем дело с маньяком или группой психов, которые подражают шаманам Австралии?

Лью почувствовал усталость и раздражение.

\- Нет. Связанных за лапы белых кур со свернутыми шеями подкидывали будущим шаманам на Никобарских островах. А еще у Кифа и Эйдана Дорвана были крюки под ногтями. Такие использовали шаманы Северной Америки, чтобы ловить похищенные или потерянные души.

\- Значит, тот, кого мы ищем, или те, кого мы ищем, повернуты на истории шаманизма, - Джед почесал бровь. – Возможно, историки? Или путешественники? Между убийством в Трали и в Корке прошло семнадцать лет. Почему? Убийца уезжал из страны? Болел? Сидел в тюрьме? За другое преступление? Может, за другое, не ритуальное убийство! Мне трудно представить секту, которая взяла отпуск на семнадцать лет. Или секту, члены которой все вместе однажды свалили за границу и снова вернулись через семнадцать лет. Похоже, что убийца все-таки одиночка. А еще он может быть этим… кто разговаривает с душами умершими? Экстрасенсом! Предсказателем? Хиромантом? И иностранцам стоит уделить особое внимание! Хотя бы просто потому, что в Ирландии редко приживается вся эта мистическая хрень, - Джед остановился, снова почесал бровь, что-то обдумывая. – Кстати, а что ты думаешь насчет семнадцатилетнего перерыва? Почему по-твоему убийца затих после Трали, а через семнадцать лет опять начал убивать? 

Джед снова смотрел на Лью, как дети смотрят на фокусников.

\- Может, не было никакого перерыва. Посмотри списки пропавших на сайте Гарды. Люди исчезают постоянно. В том числе молодые мужчины. Возможно, мы не знаем о всех жертвах.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Джед, будто его ударили. - Как ты думаешь, как он выбирает жертв? То есть в двух известных нам случаях это были молодые мужчины, - он запнулся и с опасением посмотрел на Лью. Похоже, Джед боялся задеть его чувства по отношению к Кифу. Это выглядело забавно: не так давно Джед угрожал Лью, теперь вдруг сделался не в меру тактичным. – Что по-твоему могло подтолкнуть его к убийству? Ну, например, у психов, - Джед снова неуверенно подвис. Видимо, вспомнил, что мать Лью находится в клинике для душевнобольных и тут же поправился: – у многих больных рецидивы наступают осенью и весной. Это может распространяться и на нашего убийцу? Или, например, жертвоприношения… Насколько я понимаю, они ведь тоже были приурочены к каким-то событиям? Ну там типа: польем кровью поле, попросим урожай, дождь или победу в войне. Или богатство, или - не знаю. Эбби?

\- Шаманское посвящение это не жертвоприношение. И я не смогу составить психологический портрет убийцы. Кем работает? Сколько ему лет? В этом нет смысла.

\- Ладно. Но о мотивах его ты можешь что-то сказать на основе шаманского ритуала.

\- Нет. Исходя из логики шаманского посвящения его действия лишены смысла. 

\- А какой смысл в шаманском посвящении? И вообще во всем этом шаманстве? Зачем шаман вынимает жертве внутренности и заменяет их камнями?

\- Ты плохо слушал. Шаман не вынимает никому внутренности, это духи убивают его, а потом воскрешают. Заменяют глаза камнями, чтобы он обрел способность видеть невидимый потусторонний мир. Заменяют внутренности камнями, чтобы его органы чувств изменились и воспринимали иную, не человеческую реальность. 

\- Чтобы он лечил болезни, верно?

\- Не только. В первобытных обществах шаманы защищали людей от их экзистенциальных страхов. Страхов перед будущим, перед смертью. Защищали от неизбежного и неизвестного. Шаманы видели невидимый мир, мир умерших, а значит, могли описать его. Названые вещи всегда пугают человека меньше, чем неназванные. Названное зло пугает меньше, чем неведомое и непредсказуемое.

\- Короче, они работали психологами у дикарей.

Впервые замечание Джеда вызвало у Лью улыбку.

\- Можно и так. Своеобразные посредники между человеком и смертью, человеком и миром. Есть мнение, что подобная психологическая защита лежит в основе всех религий. При желании в распятии и воскрешении Христа тоже можно заметить символику шаманского посвящения. 

\- Значит, убийца может быть и католиком? И протестантом?

\- Я не могу составить психологический портрет убийцы. Я ничего о нем не знаю. Ни о его мотивах, ни о его мыслях и целях. Я лишь говорю, что внешние знаки указывают на шаманские ритуалы посвящения. 

Телефон Джеда заголосил мелодией Эда Шерана. То ли «Девушка из Голуэй», то ли еще что-то популярное. 

\- Прости, - нажимая на кнопки, Джед встал. – Мне пора. Дорожный патруль, как я говорил, - он посмотрел на Лью со странным, неуместным воодушевлением. – То, что ты рассказал о шаманах. О курицах со связанными лапами. Это очень важно. Никто из детективов не заметил эти связи. 

Он попятился, ударился коленом об стол.

\- Спасибо, Эбби. Я зайду на днях, - Джед неуверенно улыбнулся: – проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке, и не нужно ли отбуксировать тебя в больницу.

Почему он такой болтливый, Лью прикрыл глаза. Джед ушел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. На кухне гудел холодильник, с улицы доносились сигналы машин и бой церковных колоколов. Лью задремал, а когда снова открыл глаза, по комнате ползали тени и отблески фар. Кроме тяжести в голове Лью чувствовал гадливость в душе.

Что он наговорил Джеду? Воспоминание про вязанку из мертвых белых куриц казалось невероятно важным. Оно и было важным. Только зачем Лью понесло переоценивать всю свою жизнь? С какой стати он выставил себя жалким неудачником? Я стал историком и устроился работать в музей-тюрьму, потому что моего друга жестоко убили? Это произошло семнадцать лет назад, а я до сих пор оглядываюсь на это убийство и привязываю к нему свои решения. Бред. Не иначе, как последствие ударов по голове. Истеричная жалость к себе на фоне страха и боли. 

«Есть что-то жалкое и унизительное, что в Килмэнхем люди покупают кельтские амулеты», - сказала недавно Фелиция.

Самоунижение, вот как бы она назвала сегодняшние откровения Лью.

Он заставил себя встать. Не включая свет, прогулялся до ванной и забрался в постель. Поправил подушку - вот так, ему нужно отдохнуть, тогда он перестанет чувствовать себя жалким неудачником. Перестанет жалеть себя. Нужно только восстановить силы.


	12. Chapter 12

На М7 перевернулся грузовик. По дороге рассыпались бревна. Лью пришлось сворачивать у Килдэр и объезжать Килнери по М9. Навстречу, в направлении Дублина, один за другим ползли прицепы с корейскими «КИА». Выгруженные в порту Корка джипы спешили в дублинский автосалон. 

На заправке перед возвращением на М7 Лью увидел себя в зеркале. За два дня переносица посинела, синяк на виске пожелтел. Лью смахивал на жертву уличных разборок. Впрочем, араб за кассой выглядел не лучше. Лью таращился на его разбитые костяшки, пока тот отсчитывал сдачу. Слева от кассы стоял забитый медяками стеклянный ящик для пожертвований. Справа - маячила стойка с открытками. Среди морских пейзажей, утесов и пляжей, которыми гордился Корк, затесались маяк и два средневековых замка.

Лью нравилась идея отпуска. Позвонивший справиться о его здоровье О'Нил напомнил, что до конца года у Лью осталось больше десяти свободных дней. Первые два дня Лью провалялся на диване. Как только голова перестала кружиться, сидеть взаперти стало невыносимо, и он решил съездить в Корк. 

Отчасти потому, что у него не было ни родственников, ни друзей, с которыми он хотел бы провести отпуск. Отчасти потому, что собирался поискать в Корке сожженное молнией дерево. Из стволов таких деревьев бурятские шаманы вырезали бубны, а шаманы Северной Америки мастерили специальные крюки и вставляли их под ногти, чтобы возвращать потерянные или похищенные души. 

А возможно, единственная причина его путешествия и поиска заключалась в том, что, увидев однажды во дворе психиатрической клиники разбитое молнией дерево, он решил доверить этой клинике лечение матери. 

Над Корком светило непривычно яркое для осени солнце, и мысль, что многие решения в жизни Лью принимал с оглядкой на убийство Кифа, больше не пугала и не угнетала. Он всего лишь хотел ясности. Убийство в Трали и Корке напоминали ритуал шаманского посвящения. Вязанка из мертвых куриц стала для Лью удивительным открытием. Но что если на этом совпадения не заканчиваются? Что если существуют и другие косвенные улики, указывающие на ритуал посвящения? Лью ведь многое знал о ритуалах. Сможет заметить то, что не заметит человек с ними незнакомый. Например, сожженное молнией дерево.

На горизонте показалось море. Оно блестело и волновалось, сливаясь с небом. Над портом парили птицы. На въезде в Корк стояли белые трехэтажки с синими крышами, ближе к центру однотипные здания расцвели яркими витринами. Узкие улицы замедляли движение, дюжина указателей приглашала туристов посетить самый большой в Ирландии рынок морепродуктов. 

Лью оставил машину на набережной. На берегу мелкого канала сидели старики с удочками. Неподвижные статуи, несмотря на солнечный осенний день, все как один в длинных пуховиках.

Поиски сожженного молнией дерева Лью решил начать в туристических организациях. Кроме прогулок на яхте вдоль самой длинной в Ирландии береговой линии и лесных площадок для Пейнтбола, они предлагали стоянки для кемпингов в глуши, прогулки по заповедникам для взрослых и детей. Мать Кифа тоже работала в туризме. Когда-то она показала Лью сожженное молнией дерево в Трали. 

Офис ближайшей туристической организации располагался на первом этаже. Ремонт едва коснулся двухкомнатной квартиры: на стенах теснились фотографии лесов и рек, за уют отвечала потрепанная мягкая мебель, по углам пылились палки для спортивной ходьбы и шлемы для прыжков с тарзанки. Рыжая девушка с покрытым веснушками лицом, разговаривая с Лью, крутила шариковую ручку. Ей было не больше двадцати лет, и она ничего не слышала о дереве, в которое ударила молния. 

Девушка напоминала Лью его подружку по университету. Они познакомились в библиотеке и полгода вместе выпивали по вечерам. 

Пока Лью расспрашивал о лесах, за его спиной топталась семья с двумя детьми. Девочка переворачивала экипировку в углу, мальчик громко спорил с отцом. Прислушиваясь к спору, Лью решил, что проще будет искать информацию в интернете. 

Обогнув десяток прислоненных к стенам велосипедов, он вошел в паб. В полуподвале с тусклым освещением стены мерцали стеклянными витринами. За стеклом жались друг к другу банкноты разных стран. Над столиком, который занял Лью, розовели вышедшие из оборота немецкие марки. Дожидаясь своего заказа, он просмотрел несколько сайтов и выписал несколько номеров телефона. Лес в Корке принадлежал государственной службе национальных парков и дикой природы. Но в NPWS не слышали о разбитом молнией дереве. А если и слышали, девчонка, отвечавшая на звонки, об этом ничего не знала.

К еде Лью всегда относился просто, потому местным устрицам и морским гребешкам предпочел сосиски с горчицей. Ее пришлось добавить побольше, чтобы перебить исходивший из кухни и от посуды запах рыбы. 

Прикончив еду, Лью позвонил в местную организацию фермеров. Ответивший женский голос скрипел от старости. 

\- На западном берегу реки Фил было такое дерево. Около болот, знаете где это? В семидесятые в старый дуб шарахнула молния, остался только пень. Не знаю, как он выглядит сейчас, давно там не была. Недалеко от Бларни есть. Знаете, замок в Бларни? Так вот, где-то на полпути к озеру будет сожженное молнией дерево. 

Она говорила медленно, часто останавливалась, чтобы набрать в легкие воздух. Слушая, Лью сложил два кораблика из салфеток.

Он нашел в Корке деревья, в которые попала молния. Что дальше? Стоит позвонить и сказать об этом Джеду? Пусть добавят к делу еще одну улику? Но Лью не чувствовал удовлетворения. Наоборот, у него разболелась голова. 

Он вышел на улицу. После духоты подвала морской воздух щекотал носоглотку. В аптеке через дорогу Лью купил упаковку ибупрофена. Пока запивал таблетки водой из кулера, услышал, как пожилая покупательница спрашивает про рвотный корень. Можно ли давать его детям при отравлении? Женщина описывала симптомы, высказывала предположения, вспоминала свои болезни и постоянно кивала, а Лью стоял рядом и проклинал свою невнимательность и неумение сосредоточиться.

Он вычислил про сожженное молнией дерево и про кур, но не подумал об очищении. Оно ведь тоже часть обряда шаманского посвящения. Обязательная его часть.

Возможно, Лью погорячился, списав свои неудачи на убийство Кифа. Возможно, большинство ошибок в своей жизни он совершил из-за невнимательности. Например, ничего не добился в карьере. Ведь именно в невнимательности его часто упрекал О'Нил. Вероятно, он был не так уж и не прав.

После обеда людей на улицах стало больше. Громче голоса, хаотичней жесты, медленнее шаги, длительнее взгляды. Случайные улыбки и неожиданные разговоры. Столики перед кафе окружали красные заборчики, на брусчатке усаживались уличные музыканты.

В конце пешеходной зоны Лью нашел гостиницу, здание которой отличалось от остальных лишь цветом стен - розовый вместо белого. В маленьком холле толпились студенты. Перетянутые шнурками рюкзаки, брелоки на замках, встрепанные волосы. Бас одного из молодых людей порождал раскатистое эхо. 

\- Вам повезло, - сказал Лью портье с рыжей кучерявой бородой. – Вам достался последний свободный номер с видом на море.

Вот только море из окна Лью не просматривалось. Обзор закрывали строительные леса, занавешенные синим брезентом. Судя по дырам в нем стройку давно притормозили. Зато море висело на стенах. Высохшая масляная краска пенилась на картинах и наощупь напоминала шрамы. Белое покрывало на кровати, такого же цвета занавеска в душевой. Лью наполнил водой стоявший в ванной стакан и присел перед мини-баром. На полках холодильника стояло по баночке колы, спрайта и фанты и двадцать «Джемисонов» по пятьдесят миллиграмм. Точно, Корк родина «Джемисона».

Лью взял бутылку виски и уселся за стол, раздумывая о том, как бороться с невнимательностью. Камни в животе и вместо глаз - это убийца позаимствовал у шаманов Австралии. Крюки из дерева, в которое шарахнула молния, - у североамериканских шаманов. Связанные за лапы курицы подкладывали во двор будущим шаманам на Никобарских островах. Вполне может статься, что и до сих подкладывают. 

Разные страны и народы, один ритуал. Но все ли его детали Лью заметил? Что еще из шаманских ритуалов посвящения мог использовать убийца? И как это вычислить? Если бы незадолго до смерти Киф не показал Лью мертвых куриц на заднем дворе, эта деталь тоже ускользнула бы от него. 

Возможно, ему стоит составить список. Вспомнить все, что он знает о шаманских ритуалах посвящения. Заглянуть в интернет. Выкинув первую бутылку в мусорную корзину, Лью откупорил вторую и начал записывать на рекламном проспекте. На желтой полосе под фотографией моря. 

Шаман умирает и отправляется в опасное путешествие. В зависимости от культуры - на небо или в подземный мир. Соответственно, в ритуале посвящения используют символику птиц, коней и даже морских животных. Иногда ритуалу предшествуют жертвоприношения. Мертвые курицы со связанными лапами, лошади со сломанным хребтом. Перья, чучела гусей, деревянные мечи, деревянные лошадки. Конский волос, веревки. Что еще? Одни народы выкладывают на земле камни в специальном порядке, другие мастерят что-то похожее на центр мира – символическое мировое дерево. Его можно обозначить ивовым прутом, трубкой с отверстием внутри, веткой березы с девятью ступенями внизу. С девятью, тремя, семью.

Это же бред, Лью расправился со второй бутылкой и взял третью. На еще светлом небе начали синеть тучи. Лью мог бы увеличить список. Но как он собирается искать эти детали? Он даже не помнит было ли что-то похожее на мировое дерево на месте смерти Кифа. Если ветки и были, убийца мог их убрать после ритуала. Убрать ветки, раскидать камни, забрать с собой чучела животных и деревянные игрушки. А еще духи из видений австралийских шаманов закапывали в землю зубы и внутренности будущего шамана. Чтобы выяснить делал ли это убийца, придется перекопать лес, в котором нашли Эйдана Дорвана. 

Нет, Лью нужны внешние, броские знаки. Нужна система. Другой подход. Он отправил брошюру с морем и исписанным желтым краем вслед за пустыми бутылками в корзину. Он не знал, что делать.

В дверь постучали, послышался смех. Высунув голову в коридор, Лью увидел босую девчонку с длинными распущенными волосами.

\- Простите, - она помахала рукой. – Случайно ударилась локтем. 

Лью помахал в ответ. Захлопнув дверь, развалился на кровати и включил телевизор. Местный канал вел репортаж из местного зоопарка, где дети пугали местную живородящую ящерицу. На выпуске новостей Лью вырубился. Проснулся, когда в кармане задрожал телефон. 

\- Эбби?

\- Привет, Джед, - Лью невольно улыбнулся. 

\- Где ты? Решил зайти после работы и спросить, как твоя голова. Ты не дома? Потому что я уже десять минут стучусь.

Он мог просто позвонить, подумал Лью.

\- С головой все в порядке. Я в Корке.

\- В Корке?

\- Джед, Эйдан Доран пропал за шесть или пять дней до своей смерти?

\- Нет. Его родители не заявляли в розыск.

\- Киф пропал за пять дней до смерти. Его искали всем Трали. То есть искали его двенадцать дней, пока не нашли тело. Но пропал он ровно за пять дней до того, как его убили. До дня, который по мнению экспертов стал днем его смерти. 

У Лью сорвался голос. Похоже, он слишком много выпил и слишком резко сел на кровати. В комнате было тошнотворно темно.

\- Эбби? – неуверенно спросил Джед.

\- Перед ритуальной смертью будущий шаман должен пройти очищение. Шесть или пять дней. И если наш ублюдок имитирует шаманские обряды посвящения, он сначала выкрал обеих жертв, потом где-то держал их пять дней, не давал им есть, заставлял принимать рвотные средства.

\- Но… Подожди. 

\- Дорвану ведь был двадцать один год? В таком возрасте он, наверняка, часто оставался у друзей, загуливал. Родители могли не отнестись к его отсутствию всерьез, потому и не заявили. Или убийца мог послать им СМС, якобы от сына или его приятелей.

\- Я должен это проверить. Что ты делаешь в Корке? Почему так тихо? Где ты сейчас?

\- Валяюсь в номере, - Лью назвал гостиницу.

\- Ладно. Я перезвоню через полчаса. Постараюсь переговорить с полицией в Корке и выяснить насчет возможного похищения. 

Лью отложил телефон, он тут же утонул в складках покрывала. Под бутылками виски в холодильнике Лью нашел шоколадку и пачку соленного арахиса. У сладкого и орешков был настолько вязкий, неприятный вкус, что захотелось немедленно запить его виски. 

Лью сидел в темноте, не включая свет. По подоконнику прыгали отблески уличных огней. Верхушку строительных лесов облепили голуби. Несмотря на движение – взмахи крыльев, подергивание голов, отлеты и прилеты – темнота не позволяла поверить, что птицы живые. Скорей, каменные горгульи или выпотрошенные чучела, неизвестно почему способные шевелиться. 

Лью понял, почему Джед не вызвал Гарду, когда столкнулся с людьми Кинахана у него дома. Он не хотел, чтобы у Лью были неприятности. Вероятно, подумал, что Лью работает на Кинахана, продает или хранит наркоту, деньги или делает еще какую дрянь, и решил его прикрыть. Увидел Лью избитым и беспомощным и пожалел его. Нарушил правила, сделал ему одолжение, поблажку. Или он сделал одолжение Ханне? 

Джед позвонил через двадцать минут.

\- Я говорил с детективом, который ведет дело в Корке. Дорван, и правда, неделю до смерти не появлялся дома. Гарда рассматривала версию похищения. Трясли всех, у кого были судимости. Давили на подозреваемых в кражах и угонах. Собирали слухи. Так как похожее убийство произошло в Трали семнадцать лет назад ставили на приезжих. Проверили все мотели и апартаменты. Составили графики. Не нашли ни одного туриста, который гостил бы в Корке в это время, то есть в период с двенадцатого до семнадцатого сентября. Одни уехали раньше, другие приехали позже. Исходя из версии похищения Гарда осмотрела заброшенные дома, стройки, пляжи. И не нашли ничего.

\- Ты же понимаешь, какая это все чушь, Джед?

\- Эбби, у них ничего нет. Ни одной зацепки. Все, о чем они мечтают это сузить круг поиска. Определиться что искать и куда копать. 

Лью посмотрел на мусорную корзину. Сегодня он тоже пытался сузить круг поиска. 

\- Они считаю, что версия с похищением не приоритетная. 

\- Крюки под ногтями, - сказал Лью. – Он делает их из ствола дерева, в которое ударила молния. Это они могут проверить?

\- Да. Думаю, да. Черт, Эбби.

\- Она не вернется, Джед.

\- Что? Ах, ты про Ханну.

\- Она уехала навсегда. Чтобы она тебе не рассказывала…

\- Я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Почему? Из-за нее ты угрожал мне, следил за мной, подозревал меня в убийстве, обманом проник в клинику к моей матери, а теперь не хочешь говорить о Ханне?

\- Мне жаль. Я был несправедлив к тебе. 

\- Что тебя в ней привлекло? Я имею в виду, что стало решающим? Из-за чего ты ослеп и поглупел, и …

\- Эбби, ты пьян? – минуту назад Джед говорил неуверенно, теперь злился.

\- Корк родина «Джемисон».

\- Хорошо. Сходи в музей, на пляж, покатайся на яхте.

\- Ты советуешь не зацикливаться на убийстве так, как ты зациклился на Ханне? 

\- При чем здесь Ханна? Что ты пытаешься сказать? – Джед растерялся, но быстро взял себя в руки. – Перестань пить или хотя бы снизь дозу. Когда тебе кстати на работу?

\- Позвони в музей и спроси, ты же привык шпионить за мной.

\- Я же сказал, что был не прав! 

Иди в задницу со своими извинениями, Лью отключился, не прощаясь, и потянулся к виски. Он даже вкус его не любил. Всегда предпочитал водку со спрайтом. 

После пары глотков, Лью посмеялся над собой. С чего это ему вздумалось нападать на Джеда? Выяснять с ним отношения. Наверное, ему просто нравилось, когда Джед признавал свои ошибки. Удивляло, что он способен на это. Как там сказала Ханна? У него есть принципы. А люди катастрофически быстро перерастают и принципы, и способность признавать свои ошибки. Если бы Джед не умел признавать свои ошибки, он бы не встретил Ханну. 

Лью встал с кровати, сделал круг от окна до ванной и обратно. Всего лишь десять вечера. Может, стоит пойти прогуляться? Ведь именно нежелание сидеть взаперти привело его в Корк. Но что он будет делать там, снаружи? Лью представил себе, как ходит от бара к бару, разглядывает стены, ищет свободные места и чистые стаканы. Ищет лица людей, похожие на тех, кого он когда-то знал. Память ведь капризная штука, всегда сравнивает и подстраивает новое под то, что ты уже знаешь.

Он не сможет заснуть. Но чтобы убить время, необязательно идти на улицу. Лью включил ноутбук и зашел на страницу Гарды. Он просто еще раз посмотрит списки пропавших. Насколько он помнил, около тридцати страниц посвящалось людям, пропавшим за последние семнадцать лет, между убийством Кифа и Дорвана. На каждой странице было около десяти фотографий и кратких досье. Возраст, рост, вес, когда пропал, во что был одет, когда и где видели последний раз. Возможно, Лью что-то пропустил. Возможно, если присмотрится внимательно, найдет подсказку.

Он просматривал списки неделю назад. За это время на сайте Гарды появилось два новых досье. Шестидесяти пятилетний Дэнни Волш пять дней назад вышел из своего дома в Мите, недалеко от Дублина, и не вернулся. Девятнадцатилетний Колин Турнел пропал два дня назад в Голуэй. Последний раз, когда его видели, был одет в черную кожаную куртку, черную футболку, черные джинсы и ботинки «Доктор Мартенс». Лью отыскал региональные новости и узнал подробности. Парень жил один, играл в любительской рок-группе, работал в рыболовецкой фирме. Каждый день выходил в море на тринадцатиметровой моторке, развивавшей скорость до двадцати четырех узлов.

Лью потер глаза. Сайт рыболовецкой фирмы пестрел фотографиями улыбающихся рыбаков и десяти фунтовых минтаев, трески и акул. 

Позвонить Джеду? Сказать, что в Голуэй два дня назад пропал парень, который по возрасту близок к Кифу и Дорвану? Сказать, что если его похитил повернутый на шаманском ритуале убийца, то парень еще жив. 

Плохая идея, Лью глотнул еще виски. Даже будучи пьяным, он понимал, чего стоят его догадки и предположения. Это называется попал пальцем в небо. Выводы на уровне суеверий.

Но если Колина Турнела, действительно, похитил тот же урод, что убил Кифа и Дорвана? Если Турнел сейчас сидит в подвале и выхаркивает свои внутренности, потому что ублюдок кормит его рвотным корнем?

Лью нашел телефонный справочник Голуэй и взял телефон. В региональной газете он видел адрес Турнела. Позвонит и спросит про мертвых и связанных за лапы куриц. Одиннадцать часов. Не лучшее время для звонка, но вряд ли семья пропавшего парня сейчас придерживается привычного расписания. Скорей всего, родители потеряли сон. Лью вспомнил, как шаталась по квартире, задевая углы, мать Кифа в первые дни после его исчезновения. Вспомнил, как сам забывал есть. Как отец Кифа постоянно дымил, забывал опустошать пепельницы, а когда окурки начинали вываливаться на стол, просто ставил рядом с пепельницей то, что первое подворачивалось под руку – чашку, тарелку или вазу. Лью думал об этом, пока слушал длинные гудки. Прошло то ли десять минут, то ли двадцать, прежде чем он сообразил, что ему не ответят.

Либо Колин Турнел жил один, либо его родные ищут его даже ночью. Что они делают? Ходят по лесам и болотам с фонарями? Сколько человек подключилось к поиску? Когда пропадают дети в поиске участвует весь город. В Трали штабом поисковой операции была церковь. Шесть групп искали Кифа круглосуточно. В первый день в каждой группе было по двадцать человек, на двенадцатый их число сократилось до трех. Как и другим детям, Лью не разрешали принимать участие в ночных поисках. Дважды его ловили ночью с фонариком в лесу. Кажется, в эти дни Лью постоянно с кем-то ругался, на кого-то кричал, что-то разбивал. Он плохо помнил тот период. Не помнил даже как сломал руку. То ли на второй день, то ли на третий, после того как Киф пропал. То ли упал с дерева, то ли со стены форта Маккена. Зачем и куда он лазил, Лью тоже не помнил.

Он пытался еще читать, открывал одну за другой страницы в интернете, но ни на чем не мог сосредоточиться. Завтра он поедет в Голуэй, поговорит с родными Турнера, спросит их про мертвых белых куриц со связанными лапами. 

***

\- Ты легко влюбляешься, - заржал Майк.

У него была мания - он обожал смешивать алкогольные коктейли и всегда добавлял в них кусочки фруктов. Половинка клубники, абрикоса, долька лимона, персика или манго. А однажды Лью получил водку с плавающими в ней ягодами черники. Он сказал Майку, что это извращение. В отместку Майк решил уесть его психоанализом. А может, просто репетировал очередную роль.

\- Херня, - ответил Лью.

\- Я вижу, как ты смотришь. На женщин, на мужчин. 

\- И что? – Лью пожал плечами. Три часа проведенные в ночном клубе в обнимку с выпивкой плохо сказывались на его умственных способностях. И на умственных способностях Майка.

\- По твоему взгляду не трудно догадаться о твоих фантазиях.

\- Обыкновенная похоть.

Лью двадцать семь, их роман с Майком в самом разгаре, у обоих стоит на все что движется, но ни один из них пока не поддался соблазну. 

\- А еще ты задаешь людям вопросы. Такие вопросы не задают, когда флиртуют.

\- Какие вопросы?

\- Ты будто пытаешься понять, каково это быть на их месте. Каково это быть тем, с кем ты сейчас разговариваешь. Ты как будто очарован всеми этими незнакомцами. Чужаками, - Майк взмахнул рукой и едва не упал со стула.

Лью усмехался и отфыркивался. Майк сыграл так много романтичных героев, что у него перекосилось что-то в мозгах. Сам Лью свой выпендреж, интерес к людям и сексуальные фантазии никогда не назвал бы влюбленностью. Однако с легкой подачи Майка это определение прицепилось к нему. Даже после того, как они расстались, всплывало в памяти кстати и некстати.

Джед тоже казался ему очаровательным. Когда пришел извиняться за то, что ударил дубинкой, когда целовал Ханну, усадив ее на капот машины. Когда перетаскивал избитого Лью на диван. Когда чинил дверь в его квартире. Когда слушал, когда сам звонил. 

С появлением мыслей о Джеде, Лью понял, что спит. Во сне он пытался вспомнить, как пах Джед, когда угрожал ему. Во сне он решил, что исходящий от Джеда запах тоже был очаровательным. Во сне же Лью посмеялся над собой. Этот сон был приятным, успокаивающим и отвлекающим, но рассыпался, когда под окнами кто-то заорал.

Лью сел на кровати. Таращась в темноту, он слушал как внизу ругаются мужчина и женщина. Чужие упреки затмили очарование сна. Часы показывали четыре утра. Когда скандал внизу закончился, Лью повернулся спиной к окну. Заснуть снова удалось только, когда стены начали светлеть. 

Лью приснились Ханна и Киф. Кифу четырнадцать. Ханне тридцать. Ханна вкарабкалась на камень Туруа. Киф взял Лью за руку. 

Ничто из этого не казалось Лью странным. Он знал, что спит. Киф и Ханна никогда не встречались. Это невозможно. Если бы встретились в детстве разница в возрасте между ними была бы год или два. 

Ни Лью, ни Киф никогда не бывали в Голуэй. Лью не знал, посещала ли Ханна когда-то Голуэй. Все, что он знал о Голуэй касалось его работы – в графстве Голуэй нашли древний гранит с кельтским орнаментом. 

Ханна удобно пристроилась на верхушке камня. Лью поспешил поделиться знаниями, как делал это всегда, когда не понимал, что чувствует и что происходит. 

\- Видите спирали, выбитые на камне? Это кельтский абстрактный узор. Культура Ла Тене, пятый – первый век до нашей эры. 

\- Это пенис. Нижняя тесьма - крайняя плоть, - сказала Ханна.

Лью улыбнулся, он слышал такую трактовку и раньше.

Киф сжал его пальцы и потянул руку Лью к поясу своих джинсов. Они были черными. Как футболка и куртка Кифа. Но Киф всегда ненавидел черный цвет. 

Киф расстегнул джинсы и положил руку Лью на свой член. Наощупь он был холодным и скользким как рыба.

Лью распахнул глаза и тут же зажмурился от яркого солнечного света. Желтые круги заплясали под веками. Он осторожно подвинулся к краю кровати и сел. Несмотря на выпитый вчера виски, голова не болела. 

В последние годы Лью редко вспоминал Кифа. Самым тяжелым было первое время после его смерти. Кошмары по ночам и постоянные непрошенные воспоминания. Года через четыре Лью научился с ними справляться. Научился отвлекаться от воспоминаний. Даже кошмары выцвели со временем и превратились в подсказки. 

Сегодняшний сон был такой же подсказкой как сон, который он видел в Трали. Ему приснилась смерть Кифа, когда в Корке нашли тело Дорвана. Вчера он искал знаки шаманского ритуала, и ему приснился камень Туруа. В первобытных культурах пенис тоже был органом чувств, который во время ритуала посвящения проходил обновление. Его отрезали и закапывали в землю. Убийца отрезал член Кифу и Дорвану. Наверняка, их можно найти. Но какую площадь для этого придется перекопать?

Почему Джед не напомнил Лью об этой детали? Детективы Гарды наверняка обратили на нее внимание и выдвинули какую-то идиотскую версию про трофеи или фетиши. Может, поэтому Джед подталкивал Лью к описанию психологического портрета убийцы? Хотел проверить совпадает ли его версия с профилем, созданным психологами Гарды, и исходя из результата решить насколько идеи Лью заслуживают внимания? 

Собирая вещи и поворачивая на шоссе к Голуэй, Лью думал о ненависти Кифа к черному цвету. Киф не был первым с кем Лью целовался. Но первым кому, он дрочил, и позволил прикоснуться к себе.


	13. Chapter 13

Солнце взяло выходной. Небо облепили облака. Насколько хватало взгляда ни один самолет не успел их просверлить. Будто сегодня отменили все рейсы над Корком и Голуэй. Движение на шоссе тоже зачахло. За первые полчаса Лью встретил всего пару легковушек и грузовик. Слева от дороги то появлялись, то исчезали, размахивая лопастями, ветряки. На фоне серого неба и тусклой травы, они казались самой белой вещью во вселенной. Справа мелькали поля и пастбища. Лошади щипали траву за заборами, коровы гуляли по проселочным дорогам. 

От Лимерика до Шаннона Лью ехал по береговой линии. В канале покачивались катера. Издали серые и грязные, будто покрытые рыбной чешуей. Лью невзлюбил рыбалку после того, как отец Кифа вытащил их однажды в море. Им было по двенадцать, может, тринадцать. Это случилось задолго до смерти Кифа, за пару месяцев до порно-комиксов и первых поцелуев. Одран, отец Кифа никогда не был разговорчивым. А Киф на лодке вел себя как придурок. Кинул Лью в лицо рыбу, столкнул со ступеней в кубрике. Лью едва дождался, когда снова сойдет на берег. 

За два с половиной часа в дороге настроение у Лью окончательно испортилось. В ушах шумело от непрекращающегося воя ветра за окном. Почему он не догадался включить радио?

Колин Турнел жил на окраине города. Вдоль дороги здесь стояли облысевшие деревья. Траву на газонах вытоптали. Пустующая двухэтажка в конце улицы ощетинилась криво заколоченными окнами. 

Выбравшись из машины, Лью заметил, что на улице похолодало, усилился ветер. Пришлось доставать с заднего сидения толстовку и пялить ее под дождевик.

Квартира Турнела располагалась под крышей старого трехэтажного дома. С внешней стороны со стен слазила штукатурка, в подъезде лестница скалилась оббитыми ступенями. Перед дверью Турнела лежал новый и чистый коврик с изображением кота. И куда здесь подкидывать мертвых куриц, спросил себя Лью. На коврик? Во двор? Он позвонил трижды, потоптался, постучал. Не получив ответа, переместился к соседней двери.

Женщина в халате открыла почти сразу. За ее спиной бормотал телевизор и витали запахи жаренной рыбы. 

\- Я хотел поговорить с кем-то из семьи Турнелов, - Лью смотрел в покрасневшие глаза, обведенные морщинами. Женщина моргнула, он продолжал: – их сын пропал. Наверное, родные его ищут. Вы не подскажете, где собирается поисковая группа или…

\- Пропал? – женщина подозрительно прищурилась.

\- Об этом писали в газетах. Я хотел бы поговорить с его родителями. Вы знаете, где они сейчас?

\- Откуда мне знать? – возмутилась женщина. – Я их никогда не видела! Турнел жил здесь один. Полгода назад въехал. До него здесь жил приятный старик. Каждый день подметал лестницу, цветы на балконе выращивал. Но сын все равно сдал его в дом для престарелых, а квартиру продал гуляке и пьянице. Каждые выходные толпы дружков к нему приходят, дрянь курят, банки из-под пива во дворе бросают, музыку на полную катушку врубают, - женщина передернула плечами и скривилась. – Да и с чего вы, вообще, взяли, что он пропал? Загулял и отсыпается, наверное, где-то у дружков. Он часто дома не ночевал. 

Она тряхнула головой и отступила. Хотела с досадой захлопнуть дверь, но Лью придержал ее ногой.

\- Ты что надумал? Я полицию сейчас вызову!

\- Я сам из полиции, - соврал Лью. – Заявление о пропаже Колина Турнела к нам поступило два дня назад. Сколько дней, вы говорите, он не ночевал дома?

\- Откуда мне знать? Делать мне нечего больше, как следить за каким-то пьяницей?

\- Две ночи? Три? 

\- Не знаю, - Женщина поправила пояс халата. Костлявая рука, торчащие из ткани нитки. 

\- В последнюю неделю вы ничего странного в подъезде не находили? Мертвых животных или птиц? 

\- У нас нет крыс.

\- Птиц?

\- Какие птицы? – она посмотрела на него как на психа. – Ничего такого. 

Лью убрал ногу и позволил ей захлопнуть дверь. На третьем этаже было всего две квартиры. Стоит ли ему поспрашивать на втором и первом? Если никто не видел мертвых белых куриц, значит ли это что их не было? Лью сбежал вниз по лестнице и направился к мусорным бакам. Если Турнел жил один, найдя под дверью белых куриц, он скорей всего по-тихому выкинул их в мусор. Судя по незакрывающейся крышке контейнера мусор не вывозили неделю. 

Сначала Лью проверил контейнер для картона. Просто потому что не знал, как подступиться к мусору. Не знал, как и насколько глубоко лезть внутрь. Решение пришло, когда он нашел палку. Ей Лью сдвинул верхний слой мусорных мешков. Одни были прозрачными, другие нет. Что если Турнел упаковал куриц в черный мешок для строительного мусора и стекла? Лью выложил несколько мешков на землю, поворочал и потыкал в них палкой. Но не нашел ничего, что по форме напоминало бы связанных за лапы куриц. 

\- Эй! Ты что делаешь? - Старик в ярко красном дождевике держал на поводке маленькую собаку. Он ругался, она тявкала. 

Лью отступил и почувствовал себя идиотом.

\- Извините. Вы знали Колина Турнела? 

\- Да, - старик дернул поводок так, что собака ненадолго зависла в воздухе. – Хороший был мальчик. Если попросишь, сигаретой всегда угостит, денег одолжит. Как узнал, что он утонул, сам не свой хожу.

\- Утонул? – переспросил Лью. – Но на сайте Гарды он числится в списке пропавших.

\- Так их всех записывают в пропавших. Нет трупа, нет свидетельства о смерти. Мой брат тоже утонул, тело не нашли, так я свидетельство о смерти только через десять лет получил. Слышали о том, что левые хотят сократить срок выдачи свидетельства о смерти? С десяти до семи лет. Хорошая инициатива. Особенно для женщин с детьми, чьи мужья не вернулись из моря. А то без свидетельства о смерти они даже помощь на детей не могут оформить… 

Собака снова разлаялась.

\- Спасибо, - Лью попятился к машине.

\- Знаете сколько человек в Голуэй каждый год тонет и пропадает? А сколько тел находят? Целые семьи пропадают. А как в море что-то найдешь? Помню, когда я еще в школе учился, пропал мой одноклассник с родителями. Поехали на остров. То ли Инишмор, то ли Инишир. И пропали. Вся семья. 

Старик продолжал говорить, собака лаять. Лью скользнул в машину и закрыл дверь. На уши навалилась ватная тишина. 

Люди, и правда, пропадают в море. Отец Кифа, когда он пропал, был уверен, что сын утонул. А когда узнал, что его похитили и убили, поседел за одну ночь. 

Но сейчас был октябрь, и Лью не верил, что Колин Турнел полез купаться. И все-таки он мог случайно навернуться с утеса, с причала, скатиться по склону, удариться головой и оказаться в воде. Соседка говорила, он пил. В конце концов, он мог подраться, его могли толкнуть. Умышленно или случайно. 

Ты приехал сюда, чтобы проверить не находили ли около дома Колина Турнела мертвых белых куриц со связанными лапами и ничего не нашел, напомнил себе Лью, выезжая на главную дорогу. Она была такой узкой, что при появлении встречной машины пришлось затормозить и прижаться к обочине. 

Почему Лью чувствовал разочарование? Он же с самого начала понимал, что его догадка не больше, чем попытка попасть пальцем в небо. Потому он и не позвонил Джеду, чтобы не выставить себя одержимым идиотом. 

В центре движение стало свободнее. Лью припарковался перед пабом с красной вывеской. Внутри на стенах висели картины местного творческого центра. Одна и та же печать, разные стили и техники - от спиралевидных зданий до сиреневых лошадей в красном лесу. Кофе здесь подавали в глиняной посуде с эмблемой того же творческого центра.

\- На дне чашки можно прочесть имя гончара, – с гордостью сказала официантка, заметив, что Лью рассматривает посуду. 

\- Спасибо, - он не сумел придумать другого ответа. Ему и не нужно было, он всегда хорошо уживался за решеткой ничего не значащих фраз.

Он не станет проверять есть ли поблизости сожженное молнией дерево. В Ирландии часто пропадают люди и полно деревьев, в которые попала молния. Прежние открытия не казались больше откровениями и утратили свою яркость. Ни о чем не думая, Лью разделался с обедом. Глаза начали слипаться, будто он не спал неделю. 

Пожалуй, его путешествие законченно. Еще один бестолковый, потраченный непонятно на что отпуск. 

Девушка официантка принесла счет и рекламу. На выходе из паба, Лью наступил на потерянный кем-то парковочный талон. На улице громыхнуло, но дождь обошел Голуэй стороной. Ветер присмирел. 

Если Колин Турнел жил один, кто сообщил о его исчезновении? Наверняка, его заметили, только после того, как Турнел не вышел на работу. Лью предположил, что если заглянуть в рыболовецкую фирму Турнела, то выяснится, что он отсутствует дольше, чем три дня. Может, больше недели. Это станет хорошей жирной точкой в расследовании Лью. 

В его расследовании? Лью играл с этой мыслью, спускаясь по узкой улочке к порту. Никогда в жизни он ничего не расследовал. Наверное, потому и за монографию до сих пор не взялся - ему не нравилось собирать факты, сравнивать детали и подгонять выводы под свою теорию. Трактовка фактов и их интерпретация были самым сложным в этом уравнении. 

Ближе к порту дома стали ниже, наклон дороги увеличился. По цвету море сегодня напоминало асфальт. Подвижный и неровный асфальт с пятнами белой пены на трещинах.

Десяток деревянных причалов нависал над мелководьем. Мокрые доски. Красные крюки для канатов. Люди в резиновых сапогах и дутых безрукавках. Нигде ни одного паруса. Слева и справа насколько хватало взгляда тянулись узкие песчаные пляжи. Кое-где на песке валялись катамараны, кое-где виднелись фигурки людей и собак. 

\- Промочишь кроссовки, - окликнул Лью мужик из катера. Бандана на голове, спутанная сеть под ногами. – Ищешь лодку? 

\- Нет. Я ищу, - он назвал фирму, в которой работал Турнел.

\- Они дерут с приезжих двойную цену, - мужик вытер лицо ладонью. Невидимый пот или брызги. А может, влага - вторая кожа. – Я возьму только за дизель. А ты захвати с собой обед. Выйдем в пять, вернемся в десять, зацепим и утренний и ночной клев.

\- Я не люблю рыбалку, - сказал Лью.

Низко над его головой пролетела чайка. Проследив за птицей взглядом, мужик вытянул руку, указывая на ряд сараев вдоль пляжа. 

Фирма, в которой работал Турнел, занимала первые три. Бетонные коробки с разбухшими от влаги, едва закрывающимися деревянными дверьми. На окнах решетки, на немытых стеклах наклейки с предложениями ночной рыбалки и скидок для групп. Внутри на стенах висели рамки с сертификатами, наградами и рекордами. Угол маленького зала с низким потолком занимала компактная барная стойка с кофейным автоматом и накрытым пленкой бисквитом. Перед ней стояли поцарапанные деревянные столы и стулья. 

Дверь в кабинет администрации была приоткрыта. За ней раздавались голоса и плавали облака сигаретного дыма. Лью постучал и шагнул внутрь.

Мужчина в пиджаке поверх свитера возился с картами на столе. Другой пил кофе, вытянув ноги. Еще двое склонились над сидевшей за компьютером женщиной. Серое лицо, грязные пряди волос. Все трое таращились в монитор и подняли головы, когда Лью вошел.

\- Я ищу Колина Турнела, - он приблизился к столу, заглянул в карту и предположил, что стрелки и пунктиры на ней обозначают течения, а круги - места для рыбалки. 

\- Да, мы его тоже ищем. Как он ключи от «Акулы» вечером забрал, с тех пор и ищем, - мужик с кофе уставился на Лью слезящимися глазами.

\- Сколько дней прошло прежде чем вы заявили о его исчезновении в полицию?

\- Нисколько. Он ушел вечером с ключами. Утром в пять тридцать «Акула» не смогла выйти в море, мы поняли, что попали на деньги и заявили о пропаже ключей и Турнела в полицию. У нас расписание, план, отчеты и налоговая на хвосте. 

\- Отвратительная неделя, - вздохнул мужик в пиджаке поверх свитера.

\- Нет, - женщина за компьютером покрутила запястьем, опутанным кожаными браслетами. – Про плохую неделю будешь говорить, когда отец будет тебе каждый день по голове ездить и требовать деньги на новую клячу, потому что его старая свернула себе шею. 

\- Свернула шею? – переспросил Лью.

Женщина помахала браслетами и ему:

\- Сначала сбежала, потом упала, да так, что спину сломала.

\- Турнел тоже небось где-то по пьяни шею свернул, - мужик с кофе согнул ноги, заерзал по полу пятками в резиновых сапогах. 

\- Ларри, ты бы заткнулся и шел работать, - человек за столом кивнул на окно, за которым ветер тащил над пляжем песок. – Кто тебе машину чинил, когда ты вместо масла воду по пьяни налил?

\- Так Турнел с меня деньги за это взял. И как хитро все устроил: одолжил, не отдал и сказал, что я ему и так должен был.

\- Вали на «Шаннон» и поищи этот гребанный свитер от Гуччи. 

\- Ветровка от Макквина, - женщина за компьютером снова взмахнула браслетами.

\- Один хер. Баба эта уже пять раз сегодня звонила, заявлять в полицию на нас собирается.

\- Спасибо, - Лью выскользнул за дверь.

\- Эй! А откуда ты? Заработать не хочешь? – понеслось ему вслед. А может, последнее относилось уже не к нему?

Зацепив кроссовком ножку стула, Лью оказался на улице. 

На этот раз он не стал обзванивать лесные организации, спросил о сожженном молнией дереве в первом же пабе. После прогулки по порту кофе отдавало солью и песком. На толстой шее бармена Лью насчитал тринадцать серебряных цепочек. Голос у бармена был монотонным как шорох шин. Возраст позволил припомнить, как молния угодила в дерево прямо в городе десять лет назад. В спальном тихом районе, представляете? В пне теперь подростки сигареты прячут. Еще одно дерево бармен видел, когда ездил в кемпинг в лесу Конг. 

\- Спасибо.

\- А ты откуда приехал? 

\- Из Дублина.

\- А я думал из Англии, - сонно протянул бармен и, утратив к Лью интерес, переключил внимание на женщину в вязанном платье.

Лью заказал еще кофе, пересел на мягкие диваны, поменял местами перечницу и солонку на пластмассовой подставке. 

По лесам он не ходил со времен Трали. Да и тогда ему скорей нравилась не природа, а компания. Мать Кифа знала названия всех растений и могла бесконечно рассказывать о жизненных циклах белок и оленей. А еще она умела мастерить лук и стрелы. Вполне хорошие, чтобы стрелять с десяти шагов по мешку с соломой. Все это было до смерти Кифа. 

Теперь Лью казалось, что все его детские воспоминания так или иначе связанны с Кифоми и его семьей. На их фоне мать Лью казалась тенью. Вечно занятой, погруженной в себя химерой. Не станет ли со временем он похож на нее? Лью легко представил себя в клинике, сидящим перед окном и говорящим чепуху. Было в этом видении что-то умиротворяющее и успокаивающее. Он всегда много говорил. На работе, в жизни. И разговоры эти в основном были бессмысленными. 

Лью включил телефон и открыл Гугл карты. Если отъехать на три мили от Голуэй сити, окажешься в огромном лесу. Леса в Голуэй принадлежали местному городскому совету и охранялись общеевропейским законом о защите дикой природы, славились дикорастущими дубами и полянами гиацинтов. На одном из форумов среди фотографий весенних полян гиацинтов, Лью отыскал упоминание о сожженном молнией дереве.

Для ритуала убийца выберет место подальше от парковок, пешеходных и велосипедных маршрутов. Место, где неподалеку есть река или ручей. Ритуал требует подготовить место заранее. Дерево в лесу Конг, о котором говорил бармен, находилось в полумиле от реки. 

Было два часа дня. Небо посветлело. Лью решил прогуляться в лес Конг. Ведь именно этим занимаются люди в отпуске? Дышат свежим воздухом, бродят по лесам, катаются на яхтах и посещают музеи. 

Все, что Лью помнил о походах, сводилось к тому, что с собой следует взять бутылку воды. Он сомневался, что одет по погоде. Но прогулявшись от машины к супермаркету и обратно, решил, что его толстовка и дождевик вполне сгодятся. К тому же поллитровая бутылка воды отлично помещалась в карман куртки. В конце концов, его ждет всего лишь пару часов на воздухе. 

Согласно Гугл картам вокруг леса было несколько платных парковок. Ближайшая к сожженному молнией дереву располагалась во дворе старой церкви. Маленькая кирпичная постройка едва доставала до нижних веток многолетних дубов. Стены церкви облепил дикий плющ. Лью оставил машину около железного киоска с закрытым фанерой окном. На границе асфальта стояли массивные деревянные столы и лавки для пикника. За одним из столов дети в желтых сигнальных безрукавках мастерили человечков из желудей. Воспитательница улыбнулась Лью, когда он прошел мимо.

Он засунул руки в карманы и подивился тому, как пружинят ноги на усыпанной листьями тропинке. Под верхним желтым слоем скрывались гниющие листья. С одной стороны тянулись темно-зеленые кусты, с другой - голые деревья с тонкими ветками. Чем дальше Лью заходил в лес, тем уже становилась тропинка. На смену вечнозеленым кустам пришли высокие деревья с покрытыми мхом стволами. Ветер сорвал листья с их верхних и нижних веток, оставив гирлянду сухих и желтых огрызков на уровне второго этажа. По пути попадались деревянные таблички и указатели. Одни сообщали, где искать развалины замка, другие насколько велика местная популяция оленей или барсуков, третьи напоминали о запрете на разведение костров.

Некоторые деревья росли рядом, словно парами, некоторые стояли в метре друг от друга. В просветах между стволами серел свет. Если повернуть резко голову, деревья сливались друг с другом, как сливаются спицы велосипедного колеса при вращении. 

На пересечении тропинок Лью встретил велосипедиста и группу энергичных, морщинистых женщин. Проходя мимо оврага, заметил на дне жестянки из-под пива. 

Лью давно не бывал на природе. Привык к узким городским улицам и толпам людей. Одиночество в лесу воспринималось иначе, чем одиночество в четырех стенах. В нем не было ничего угнетающего, лишь беззаботный азарт и удивление перед бесконечным открытым пространством. Стоило всмотреться в просветы между стволами, и внутри зарождалось ожидание. С каждым новым шагом ожидание неизвестного разбухало и вырастало в иллюзию, что скоро произойдет что-то необычное и неповторимое. Возможно, именно за этой иллюзией близости перемен люди и ходят в леса. Карабкаются на вершины и спускаются на морское дно, чтобы почувствовать себя единственными и неповторимыми.

Лью чувствовал себя одним на всем белом свете. Отсюда все казалось смешным. Его жизнь представлялась ему всего лишь чередой дурацких совпадений. Он приперся в лес, потому что выдумал идиотский квест. Почему он решил, что вычислит убийцу? Мозг насытился кислородом и стало очевидно, что все его расследование пустые догадки и фантазии. Почему он носится с ними как с величайшим сокровищем? Почему вбил себе в голову, что если найдет сожженное молнией дерево, сможет вычислить место ритуала? Почему убедил себя, что Турнела похитили? Потому что ему хочется, чтобы это было правдой? Хочется найти убийцу Кифа? Только зачем? Зачем ему это? Его давно не мучают кошмары и воспоминания. Зачем Лью сам беспокоит прошлое?

Здесь вдали от людей, шума машин и голосов, наедине с неподвижными деревьями все его переживания казались чепухой. Все стало неважным. Что Лью делал, о чем думал. Все его навязчивые идеи - всего лишь последствие кислородного голодания, присущего городским жителям. Он вернется в Дублин, уйдет с работы. Начнет новую жизнь. Уедет в другую страну. Мир ведь большой. Намного больше этого леса.

Только ни в коем случае нельзя ехать в Австралию, Лью рассмеялся. Это будет смахивать на бег в колесе. А Лью пора сойти с дистанции, выскочить из колеса, стать кем-то другим, новым и свободным. Перестать жить по инерции. Когда он последний раз делал что хотел? Когда вообще последний раз чего-то хотел? Какими же мелочными и жалкими были до сих пор его желания. Не желания, а рефлекторные подергивания: поскорей заснуть, поскорей сбежать с работы, не думать, не напрягаться. Ни одного настоящего смелого желания, способного повлиять на его жизнь. Ни одного желания, ни одного решения. Только совпадения и инерция.

Но даже это сейчас не казалось важным. Лью чувствовал себя большим и маленьким одновременно. Он мог быть кем угодно. Делать, что угодно. Все дозволено, никаких границ и ничто не имеет значения.

Впрочем, опьянение свежим воздухом и непривычным окружением скоро прошло, и Лью ощутил усталость. Он вышел к озеру. Около воды возилась выдра. Мокрая шерсть, торчащие усы. Некоторое время Лью наблюдал за ней, попивая воду из бутылки. Изредка квакали лягушки. Над водой висел запах тины.

Сверившись еще раз с картой, Лью решил, что, если он хочет сегодня осмотреть местность вокруг дерева, сожженного молнией, следует поторопиться. В лесу темнело раньше, чем в городе. 

На поиски дерева он потратил два часа. Почерневший пень был с Лью ростом. Вокруг серела трава. Повсюду валялись сломанные ветки и торчали из земли корни. Большинство деревьев рядом были выше трехэтажных домов.

Лью посмотрел направо, налево, на часы. Пожалуй, он может потоптаться тут до шести, потом стемнеет.

Просветы между деревьями были серыми как небо. В небе скользили вороны, изредка они опускались на верхние ветки деревьев. Мысленно Лью разделил территорию вокруг дерева на квадраты и пошел в направлении противоположном озеру. Двигаться быстро мешали заросли плюща, ноги путались в тонких стеблях. От нечего делать Лью считал шаги. Усталость постепенно превратилась в апатию. Как на автомате он прошел триста шагов от дерева, как на автомате вернулся и направился на запад по линии параллельной озеру. Он даже толком не представлял, что ищет. В памяти время от времени всплывал камень Туруа из дурацкого сна. Впрочем, мысли были достаточно рванными и короткими, чтобы беспокоить. Не беспокоило даже то, что окружающее однообразие притупляло внимание. 

Лью не удивился, скользнув взглядом по торчащей из земли палке. Сегодня он встречал много сломанных деревьев и веток. Лишь оставив ее позади, он обернулся и посмотрел на ее основание. На очищенном от коры стволе были вырезаны ступени. 

Лью присел на корточки и провел по ним рукой. Пересчитал пальцами, будто не верил своим глазам. Девять ступеней. Поднявшись, Лью внимательно присмотрелся к верхушке. Конский волос дрожал на ветру и обвивался вокруг сучка. Еще несколько волос виднелись ниже.

Лью достал телефон и набрал Джеда.

\- Я нашел место следующего ритуала, - он погладил верхушку палки. – Это в лесу Конг, пять миль от Голуэй. Триста или около того метров от реки. 

Черт, нужно было перед звонком проверит геолокацию. Карты Гугл точнее бы охарактеризовали его местоположение. 

\- Подожди минуту, - Джед вздохнул и замолчал. 

\- Ты что в колледже?

\- Да. Все, можешь говорить, я вышел.

\- Я знаю где он убьет Турнела.

\- Ты нашел в Голуэй связанных куриц?

\- Нет, но…

\- Тогда почему ты решил, что Турнела похитили? 

\- На одной из ферм нашли лошадь со сломанным хребтом.

\- И что? 

\- Перед обрядом посвящения шаманы Северной Америки убивали лошадь, ломая ей хребет, важно было, не пролить ни одной капли крови. 

\- Но ты же говорил, что курицы самый важный знак.

\- Джед, ты меня не слушаешь, - Лью начал раздражаться. – Я не говорил, что курицы самый важный знак, я сказал, что это один из знаков.

\- Но убийство Маккена и Дорвана связывали именно курицы. Четыре мертвые курицы со связанными лапами во дворе Маккена и во дворе Дорвана помогли тебе выстроить твою теорию.

\- Забудь про куриц, - разозлился Лью. Джед тяжело вздохнул. – Есть и другие знаки общие для двух убийств. Например, сожженное молнией дерево. Ты проверил из чего были сделаны крюки под ногтями Маккена и Дорвана?

\- Э… Там не все просто. В обоих случаях эксперты определили породы древесины. В первом случае дуб, во втором береза.

\- В дуб ударила молния в Трали. 

\- Вот именно это эксперты не могут определить. То есть они могут сказать из какого дерева вырезаны крюки, но не могут сказать била ли в него молния, - голос Джеда звучал спокойно и ровно.

\- Ладно. Я нашел «центр мира». Это очищенная от коры палка со срезанными ветками. Девятью ступенями внизу и конским волосом на верхушке. Это символ центра «мировое дерево», его ставят на место обряда за несколько дней до самого обряда. Я нашел место, где произойдет убийство.

\- Эбби, – Джед замялся. - Мы не знаем, что Турнела похитили. Посуди сам, Маккена убили семнадцать лет назад, Дорвана месяц назад. Тебе не кажется это странным? Сначала перерыв в семнадцать лет, теперь новое похищение через месяц?

\- Я тебе уже говорил, могут быть другие жертвы, о которых мы не знаем.

\- Да, за семнадцать лет могут быть и другие жертвы. Но не может же он убивать раз в месяц, - в голосе Джеда появилось сожаление.

\- Откуда мне знать, что он может, а что не может? Я говорю тебе, что все знаки указывают на то, что Колин Турнел, пропавший три дня назад в Голуэй, умрет в ближайшие сутки там, где я сейчас стою.

\- Эбби, успокойся. Прошу тебя. Послушай, я поговорю с детективом Олсеном. Попрошу его связаться с Голуэй. Но у нас недостаточно доказательств. Все, что ты описываешь это очень сомнительные и косвенные улики.

\- Он отрезает им пенисы и закапывает их. Ваши психологи, наверное, решили, что он забирает их с собой. Но они все еще лежат в земле, там, где умер Киф, там, где умер Дорван. 

\- Черт.

\- Это еще одно доказательство. 

\- Чтобы это проверить потребуется время.

\- Но у Турнела времени почти не осталось.

\- Эбби, я не хочу врать тебе. Но с тем, что у нас есть, я не смогу никого убедить. Олсен мне не поверит, возможно, даже не станет звонить в Голуэй. 

\- Тупые ослы. За семнадцать лет Гарда ни на шаг не продвинулась в деле Кифа. Разве это не говорит о том, что все, что они знают о доказательствах, здесь не подходит? Они не знают, что делать. Я нашел убийцу. Ты должен это понять, Джед. Чему тебя учат в твоем колледже, если ты не понимаешь таких элементарных вещей!

\- Мне жаль, но ты требуешь от меня невозможного, - голос Джеда стал холодным и строгим.

\- Свои сожаления выразишь на похоронах Турнела! 

\- Эбби, я тебе не враг. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь…

\- К черту мои чувства!

\- Я приеду. Я приеду в Голуэй. И сделаю все, что ты скажешь. Осмотрим вместе лес, центр мира, дерево мира. Завтра после обеда.

\- Ты меня не слушал, Джед!

\- Сегодня ночью я с резервом Гарды участвую в операции. Информация секретная, но это рейд против Кинахана. Там будут и те, кто избили тебя.

\- Послушай, это не важно. Это чушь! Сейчас я стою на месте, где через несколько часов произойдет убийство! – Лью огляделся. Начинало темнеть. Под натиском сумерек стволы дальних деревьев превратились в непроницаемую стену. – Неужели ты не понимаешь? Я шел к этому всю жизнь. С момента как я узнал, как умер Киф, мое подсознание искало ответы. Я не понимал этого. Я жил как во сне. Но теперь наступила ясность. Никто не понимает это дело так, как я. 

\- Эбби, я понимаю…

\- Нет.

\- Я прошу тебя всего лишь подождать.

\- Пока, Джед, - он отключил телефон и сжал его в кулаке. Опустил руку и снова огляделся.


	14. Chapter 14

Наступила ясность. Воздух стал прозрачнее. Четче просматривались очертания веток и листьев. В привычном сером появились новые оттенки. И одновременно воздух дрожал как вода. Словно Лью рассматривал мир через увеличительное стекло. Изображение улучшилось, но искажения были неизбежны.

Что он будет делать? Что он может сделать? Он снова погладил «центр мира». На земле рядом не было листьев, будто кто-то специально убрал их. Очистил землю. Убийца был здесь несколько часов назад. Может, сегодня утром? Самое позднее вчера вечером. У Лью перехватило дыхание. Никогда прежде он не был так близок к убийце. Никогда не прикасался к предметам, которых касался он. Он очистил от коры палку, которую Лью гладит сейчас. 

Лью отступил. Он снова чувствовал себя одновременно большим, маленьким и взбудораженным, но на этот раз не от свежего воздуха и природы, а от важности происходящего. Действительно ли он шел к этому всю жизнь? Бессознательно? Сам того не подозревая? 

Нужно вернуться в город. Зайти в участок Гарды. Написать заявление. Они ему не поверят. Но это не самое важное. Купить фонарик, теплые одеяла. Взять еще воды. Живот забурчал. Поесть? Лью представил, как сжимает в руке что-то тяжелое и железное. Ему понадобится оружие. Он ведь со школы не дрался. Ему и не надо драться. Нужно просто огреть урода чем-то тяжелым.

Лью вытер пот со лба. В лесу было сыро и прохладно, а он вспотел от лихорадочного возбуждения. Подгоняемый этим возбуждением, Лью быстро пошел назад к озеру. 

Может, ему и не придется никого бить. Ни на кого нападать. Возможно, он просто просидит здесь всю ночь, ожидая убийцу. А завтра Гарда по-новому посмотрит на его заявление. Решит проверить. Или приедет Джед.

Для ритуала очищения нужно пять дней. Если учесть, что Турнел пропал три дня назад, вероятность, что убийство случится сегодня невелика. Лью всего лишь обязан присмотреть за этим местом. 

Некстати перед глазами вспыхнуло видение: полицейские с собаками пробираются через серое утро, осматривают столб, качают головами, пожимают плечами, косятся на Лью. Все чаще и чаще. С чего он взял, что если они придут завтра, но до того, как произойдет убийство, они поверят ему? Скорее, они примут его за психа, наведут справки, узнают, что его мать лечится в клинике для душевнобольных. Им будет плевать, что Альцгеймер не передается по наследству, для полицейских главным будет восстановить свою картину мира. А в их мире невозможно угадать место убийства по какой-то палке!

Лью нельзя надеяться на Гарду. Нельзя ждать помощи. Он промчался мимо озера и вылетел на тропинку. Ему придется справиться самостоятельно. Может, ему стоит прихватить нож? Это смешно. Он не сумеет ударить человека. К тому же нож слишком короток. Лью предпочел бы копье. Гарпун? Метр длинной с крюком на конце, один из тех, что он видел сегодня на пляже. А еще существуют автоматические гарпуны-пистолеты. Таким можно воспользоваться на расстоянии. Лью понял, что не хочет приближаться к убийце. Он хотел бы ранить, убить, вырубить его на расстоянии. А что если он промахнется? Выстрелит еще раз. И еще. Сгодился бы пистолет с гвоздями. Перед мысленным взглядом Лью пронеслась витрина со строительными инструментами. Пистолет с гвоздями. Сгодится дрель или электропила. Лишь бы почувствовать себя защищенным. С какой стати он решил, что шумное и опасное приспособление, поможет ему почувствовать себя в безопасности и придаст уверенности?

Впору посмеяться над собой. Он совершенно не готов к такой ситуации. Из-за спешки Лью сбил дыхание. Вздохнул, снова вытер пот со лба и замер как вкопанный.

Он не может уйти. Не может вернуться в город, наведаться в Гарду и закупить инструменты. Нельзя уходить. Нельзя удаляться от «центра мира». Нельзя поворачиваться к нему спиной и упускать его из вида. Что если убийца уже идет сюда? Что если он выпотрошит Турнела, пока Лью будет писать заявление в Гарде или шататься по супермаркету?

Лью развернулся и пошел назад. По пути поднял с земли палку. Трухлявая древесина рассыпалась под пальцами. Оказалось, в осеннем лесу с тысячей деревьев не так уж легко было найти палку, которая на развалится от первого удара. Лью хотел, чтобы палка была длинной и толстой. Попробовал сломать нижнюю ветку дуба. Но она не поддалась сразу, и Лью забил. Прежде всего, он должен вернуться к «центру мира» и, пока не стемнело, осмотреть все вокруг. Найти укрытие. В одном Джед прав, если убийца пошел на второе убийство через месяц, это что-то значит. Он чувствует себя безнаказанным. Не ожидает что кто-то выследит его. Неожиданность станет преимуществом Лью. 

Он с облегчением вздохнул, когда снова коснулся «центра мира». Ступени на месте. Конские волосы тоже. Рукотворный столб, белый и гладкий, выглядел удивительно на фоне серого леса. Почему Лью сразу не заметил, насколько он красив. Красив вблизи, красив, если отступить. Он притягивает взгляд и с двадцати, и с тридцать шагов. Лью обходил его по кругу, постепенно увеличивая радиус. Останавливался около деревьев с толстыми стволами, заходил за них, когда они оказывались между ним и «центром мира» выглядывал, тянул шею, чтобы увидеть его. Если обзор закрывали другие деревья, он искал новое укрытие. Как далеко стоит отойти? Что он сможет разглядеть в темноте с тридцати шагов? От сырых запахов крутило в носу. Мох на стволах деревьев был влажным и скользким. Лью чувствовал, как промокают кроссовки. Он больше не потел. Застегнув под горло молнию дождевика, сжимал и разжимал кулаки, чтобы согреть пальцы. 

Это тоже было смешно. Напоминало о школьных походах в лес с ночевками. 

«Если оставить кроссовки у палатки они промокнут насквозь», - сказал Киф, а Лью ему не поверил, и на следующее утро шлепал мокрыми подошвами. В обед Киф толкнул его в лужу и шагнул в нее сам. Они увязли в грязи по щиколотки. И Киф сказал, что сделал это, потому что у него не было больше сил смотреть, как Лью злится и обижается на всех из-за того, что у него одного мокрые кроссовки. Киф всегда добивался того, чего хотел. Неважно, поддавался он для этого, как в случае с кроссовками, или нападал, как с порно комиксами. Лью всегда был перед ним безоружен. Наверное, если бы Киф выжил, он бы многого добился в жизни. Если бы он был жив и все еще хотел Лью, жизнь Лью была бы совсем другой. 

Он прислонился спиной к дереву и улыбнулся. Давно он столько не думал о Кифе. И уж точно не думал о нем и о себе в таком ключе. Глупая идеализация прошлого и того, что потерял. Он даже не помнит какого цвета у Кифа были глаза. Остальные воспоминания тоже, скорей всего, прошли через фильтр памяти и исказились. 

Разумнее было бы думать не о том, что он потерял, а о том, что его ждет. «Центр мира» уже плохо просматривался с двадцати шагов. Темнота забирала все больше деревьев. Под ногам щелкали ветки, листья-лезвия, листья-ладони облепили кроссовки и джинсы. Из-за сумерек все вокруг казалось вырезанным из гранита. 

Не думать о будущем, значит думать об убийце? Но Лью не мог на нем сосредоточиться. Не мог себе его представить. Убийца был расплывчатым аморфным пятном на фоне того, что сделал. Так уж получилось, что самым большим злом в жизни Лью был не сам убийца, а то, что он вырезал Кифу глаза, вскрыл живот и набил его камнями. Возможно, виноваты в этом перекосе были длительные кошмары, возможно, борьба с ними и воспоминаниями. Так или иначе, большое зло, чем эти кошмары, воображение Лью не способно было вместить.

Вероятно, поэтому он не сразу задумался о Колине Турнеле. Стоило вспомнить о нем, и Лью понял: он будет не один. Вдвоем против убийцы. Лью достаточно огреть убийцу чем-то и развязать Колина. Дальше они с Колином будут действовать вместе. От этих мыслей темнота и холод вокруг приобрели новое значение. 

Черные облака над головой закрыли звезды. Лью посмотрел на телефон, девять часов. До него вдруг дошло, что он может оставить сообщение на сайте Гарды. Необязательно подписываться собственным именем. Достаточно написать, что Колина Турнела похитили и собираются убить в лесу. Назвать приблизительно место. Но не потому ли Лью скрывает свое имя, что боится, что ошибся? Что если его расчет неверен, и никакого убийства здесь не произойдет? Он нашел взглядом «центр мира» и вопрос ошибки, а также страх перед тем, что его примут за психа испарился.

Он нашел Колина Турнела в социальных сетях. Широкая улыбка. Тонкие черты лица. На фотографиях он выглядел таким юным и беззаботным, что у Лью перехватило дыхание. В твиттере Колин подкалывал друзей. В Фейсбуке писал то о силовых тренировка, то о скалолазании, то о хождении под парусом. Ни там, ни там не вспоминал родителей и семью. 

Чем больше Лью читал записи Колина, полные шуток и выпендрежа, а иногда раздражения и мизантропии, тем больше волновался. Волновался, что сделал для Колина недостаточно. 

Посмотрев на счетчик его друзей и подписчиков, Лью решил, что, если Гарда не отнесется всерьез к его письму, можно привлечь внимание к судьбе Колина через социальные сети. Хорошо бы было воспользоваться тэгами. Неизвестно откуда взялось желание писать от имени Колина: не его похитили, а меня похитили. 

Хоть Лью не мог войти в аккаунт Колина, он так и сделал. Писал от его имени, а потом разбросал ссылки на свои комментарии по страницам всевозможных горячих линий, региональных новостей и служб спасения.

Он убил на это два часа. Дрейфуя по сети, чувствовал уверенность и воодушевление. А потом у телефона села батарея, Лью остался один в темноте и почувствовал опустошение. Скоро он начал стучать зубами от холода. Без телефона он не знал, как определить время, и не доверял своим ощущениям. Ему казалось, что прошло часов пять, но наверняка, он ошибался. Прислушиваясь к шорохам и таращась в темноту, он понял, что нельзя долго стоять на одном месте. Оказывается, от неподвижности можно сойти с ума. В голове хаотически, как сорванные с дерева листья, носились обрывки мыслей. Чтобы избавиться от них, Лью начал приседать. Похоже, он слишком долго просидел на корточках без движений, ногу мгновенно свело судорогой.

Восстановив кровообращение, он попытался вырулить на рациональное мышление и спросил себя, как похититель привезет в эту глушь Колина. Ему понадобится или мотоцикл, или лошадь. 

Мотоцикл - это хорошо, верно? Его шум Лью услышит издалека. А лошадь? Лью не любил лошадей, был равнодушен к кошкам и собаками и никогда не понимал людей, которые привязывались к животным. На каком расстоянии он услышит лошадь? При условии, что убийца не станет гнать через лес галопом. Пятьдесят шагов? Сорок? Не больше. И то если прислушаться. От лесного потрескивания и пощелкивания у Лью уже звенело в ушах. Или от голода? Выпитого вчера виски? Волнения? Возможно, оттого, что он непривычно долго находился на воздухе? Прошедший день казался бесконечным. Уже и не припомнить, сколько раз у Лью за этот день менялось настроение. Его беспрестанно мотало от уверенности к сомнению, от воодушевления к разочарованию. А теперь будто стало все равно. Захотелось прилечь, скорчиться, закрыть глаза. Хотелось спать, хотя он и знал, что не сможет уснуть. 

Он тер плечи, поднимал колени, приседал, тянул поясницу, чтобы не закоченеть. Пальцы были таким влажными, что их с трудом удавалось протолкнуть в карманы джинсов. Питьевая вода закончилась. Лью держал пустую бутылку в руках и представлял, как резко сминает ее. Стоит на это отважиться, по лесу прокатится оглушительный шум. Он знал, что преувеличивает, но всерьез подумывал это сделать, чтобы хоть как-то нарушить монотонное бормотание природы. Треск пластика отпугнет или привлечет убийцу? 

С Колином нас будет двое против одного, как мантру повторял про себя Лью. А через пару морганий говорил себе, что ошибся, никакого убийства здесь не будет, а столб со ступенями вовсе не «центр мира». Его мог сделать кто угодно. Дети, туристы. Забавы ради. Возможно, гуляй Лью чаще в лесу, он и бы сам смастерил что-то похожее. Что-то похожее они мастерили в детстве с Кифом. 

Лью осознал, насколько шатки и сомнительны все его рассуждения и выводы. Что если его способность думать, его мышление подвержены тем же искажениям, что его память? Он забыл какого цвета глаза у Кифа. Что если он перепутал детали обрядов? Перепутал или изменил их так, как ему было удобно? Подогнал все под идею, что он якобы может разгадать тайну убийства. 

Он не услышал лошадь. Она приблизилась бесшумно и прошла рядом. Лью вжался грудью в дерево, вдавил пальцы в влажный мох и перестал дрожать. Вместо дрожи между лопатками поселилось болезное напряжение.

Лошадь ступала медленно и что-то несла на спине. То ли мешок, то ли человека. Низкорослый человек вел лошадь под уздцы. В темноте Лью не видел мужчина это или женщина. Когда человек и лошадь обогнули «центр мира», Лью убедился, что он ошибся. Какое счастье, что он не поторопился, не ударил несчастного по голове раньше времени. Зачем кому-то бродить ночью по лесу? Плевать, главное, это не убийца. Он прошел мимо «центра мира».

Лью с облегчением вздохнул, а человек остановился и начал разводить костер. 

Зачем кому-то разводить ночью в лесу огонь? Лью вспомнил, что костры запрещены. Захотелось засмеяться, от нервов, от усталости. Самому развести костер. Это же такое мелкое и дурацкое, почти детское нарушение.

Пламя занялось, заплясало над ямой как маленькая собачонка, ветер потащил по земле искры. Человек сбросил с лошади ее ношу. Звук падения показался Лью неестественно громким. А выглянувшая из-под вороха одеял обнаженная человеческая нога неестественно белой. Сердце Лью забилось в горле. Нужно было двигаться, приблизиться, а он не мог пошевелиться. 

Около костра один человек ворочал другого. Вытянул из-под него одеяло, в которое тот был завернут, склонился, распрямился безвольные руки и ноги. 

Лью опустился на колени. Какого хера он ползет на четвереньках? Это ведь разумно? Если убийца обернется, Лью ляжет в траву. В правой руке он тащил корягу. Раньше она внушала ему доверие своей тяжестью и величиной. Теперь слишком громко елозила по листьям, и Лью задерживал дыхание каждый раз, когда двигал правой рукой. У него разболелись глаза от того, как пристально он смотрел в спину убийцы. Тот суетился над костром. Что-то бросал в пламя, что-то доставал из сумки. 

У него должны быть ножи. Чтобы снять кожу, чтобы вскрыть живот. Почему Лью раньше об этом не подумал? Если он не вырубит убийцу первым ударом, тот пырнет его ножом. Лью чувствовал себя неповоротливым и медлительным. Кусал губы и молился, чтобы убийца не взял в руки нож. Не сейчас. Подожди. У убийцы узкие плечи, или Лью так только кажется? 

Медлить больше было нельзя. Вряд ли Лью сможет подползти к убийце ближе. Сейчас между ними около семи шагов. Нападение не получится неожиданным. Убийца успеет развернуться и выставить перед собой нож. Лью лег на брюхо и прополз еще немного. Уткнувшись лицом в листья, попытался восстановить дыхание. 

Видимо, он лежал слишком долго, убийца встал и направился в лес. 

Лью решил, что он собирается искать палки для костра или помочиться, но убийца уходил все дальше, пока его фигура не растворилась в темноте. Лью прислушался и не услышал ничего. К знакомым лесным шорохам прибавилось потрескивание костра. Время снова начало искажаться. Как долго отсутствовал убийца? Как далеко он ушел? Что делает? Лью понял, что нужно действовать. Отбросив корягу, он подбежал к костру. Упал на колени, раскидал ножи. Просто выбросил их в лес. Подальше, будто боялся порезаться.

Потом он подполз к Колину и вцепился в его плечи. Встряхнул, похлопал по щекам. Голова Колина безвольно перекатилась из стороны в сторону. 

Он мертв, испугался Лью и тут же заметил бегающие зрачки под приоткрытыми веками. Он думал, что они с Колином будут вдвоем против убийцы и вовсе не рассчитывал на то, что Колин окажется без сознания. Судя по тому, что Лью не мог его привести в чувства, убийца обколол его наркотиками. Проклятье. 

Нужно убираться. 

От влаги тело Колина было холодным и скользким, как рыба. Лью схватил его под мышки, хотел затащить на лошадь, но та встала на дыбы, и Лью свалился в траву рядом с Колином. 

Придется нести его. Ростом Колин был не ниже Лью, может и выше. Дернув Колина за руки, Лью посадил его, уткнулся плечом ему в грудь и взвалил на спину. Едва встав с ношей на ноги, он понял, что далеко так не уйдет. От волнения Лью забыл, в каком направлении скрылся убийца. Да и какая разница? Куда бы он не ушел, вернуться он мог с любой стороны. 

Единственная дорога из леса, которую знал Лью проходила мимо реки. Но существовала вероятность, что к реке отправился убийца. Потому Лью выбрал противоположное направление и побежал, с каждым шагом все ниже сгибаясь под своей ношей. Он едва видел в темноте и часто ударял Колина о деревья. Обнаженным бедром, плечом. Самым трудным после таких столкновений было не уронить его. Легкие Лью вспыхнули предательски быстро. Воздух закончился так же внезапно, как подкосились колени. Лью взял неверный темп и быстро выдохся.

Он не знал сколько времени прошло и вернулся ли убийца к костру. Минута, другая ничего не происходило. Лью заставил себя встать и запретил себе бежать. Чтобы не упасть, не подвернуть ногу, чтобы хватило дыхания и сил. Как долго он продержится? Лес казался бесконечным. С каждым шагом Лью острее понимал, что силы у него закончатся гораздо раньше, чем он выйдет из леса. К тому же у убийцы была лошадь. Если Лью повезет, убийца не сразу поймет в каком направлении он ушел. Но все-таки поймет. Убийце достаточно натянуть поводья и пустить лошадь рысью, чтобы за пять минут преодолеть расстояние, которое Лью с Колином на спине проползает за полчаса. 

Лью обернулся, затаил дыхание. Ничего. 

Он рассчитывал на помощь Колина, но вместо этого вынужден убегать и тащить Колина на себе. Интересно, как сильно увеличатся шансы Лью, если он оставит Колина. Сбросить с плеча бессознательное тяжелое тело? Как скоро без него Лью доберется до дороги? Часа через два-три в лучшем случае. Не меньше. Что это будет за дорога? Как часто по ней проезжают машины? Ездит ли там вообще кто-то ночью? Может, он выйдет к ферме и вызовет Гарду. Все лучше, чем сдохнуть здесь вместе с Колином. Если убийца найдет их, он убьет обоих. Или правильнее сказать, когда найдет?

Сзади по-прежнему никого не было, и Лью думал, что сейчас самый подходящий момент оставить Колина. Споткнувшись о корни, Лью растянулся на земле. Колин упал рядом. Его рука ударила Лью по спине. Всего лишь рука, но и она уже казалась невыносимо, убийственно тяжелой. Лью выполз из-под нее, встал на четвереньки. Нужно бежать. Толкнуть себя вперед и надеяться, что он успеет позвать помощь раньше, чем убийца прикончит Колина. Но Лью не мог сдвинуться с места. В темноте лицо Колина казалось вырезанным из гранита. Мечущиеся под приоткрытыми веками зрачки притягивали взгляд.

Лью все ещё таращился на Колина, когда услышал шум. Гулкие тяжелые шаги, хруст веток. Убийца ехал верхом. Пока не быстро, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Лью завертелся волчком. Лучшее, что он мог сделать сейчас это отползти подальше от Колина и встать на ноги. Так он отвлечет внимание на себя. Выиграет время для Колина. Время, чтобы очнуться и убежать. На четвереньках Лью обогнул несколько деревьев. Ладони скользили по размокшей земле. Одежда и волосы пропитались сыростью. Или это был холодный пот? 

Лью обернулся, кажется, он лишился способности ориентироваться в пространстве. Деревья казались устрашающе высокими. И их было слишком много. Лью уже не помнил где оставил Колина. Смотрел на убийцу и не понимал, к кому тот сейчас ближе. К Колину или к Лью? Колин не сможет себя защитить. Не сможет даже попытаться. Лью встал на ноги и побежал. Первые метры это было легко, будто что-то освободилось внутри, лопнула невидимая пружина. Слыша удары копыт за спиной, Лью петлял между деревьями. После первого падения, испытал приступ паники. Ему не уйти. Еще раз упадет, обязательно что-то себе сломает. Кровь в ушах застучала так, что заглушила все другие звуки. Лью бежал, падал, поднимался, натыкался на деревья и петлял. Ему казалось, или он слышал совсем рядом сопение лошади? Тень ее уже давно поселилась на границе его бокового зрения. Больше не нужно было оборачиваться - убийца и его лошадь отставали всего на шаг. Лью спасало только то, что он метался из стороны в сторону. Но он знал, что это ненадолго. Лес все еще был бесконечен. Споткнувшись об очередной корень, Лью удержал равновесие, но копыта ударили его между лопаток. Когда он свалился на землю, лошадь наступила ему на плечо и раздробила кость. Кажется, лошадь еще топтала его, но Лью уже ничего не понимал. Он потерял сознание.

***

Лью очнулся от боли. Невыносимо хотелось перевернуться, перекатиться, ослабить давление на сломанную руку и бок, по которому прошлись копыта лошади. Лью дергался и кричал, но не мог ни пошевелиться, ни открыть глаза, а голос быстро пропал. Лью зашелся в кашле и едва не захлебнулся слюной - повернуть голову на бок и сплюнуть мокроту он тоже не мог. Он понял, что лежит на спине. На сломанную руку и помятые ребра ничего не давит, но боль в них была настолько сильна, что мешала сориентироваться в пространстве, мешала почувствовать тело. 

С трудом Лью разлепил веки.Один глаз не открывался. Скорей всего, Лью получил по голове, когда лошадь топтала его.

Вокруг плыла чернота. Одни тени были плотными и непроницаемыми, другие сотканы из серого тумана. Плотные тени раскачивались, серые хранили неподвижность. Прошло несколько долгих минут, прежде чем Лью смог сфокусировать взгляд и распознать деревья. Ему казалось, что краем глаза он видит лошадь. Ее спину и гриву. Лью снова попытался повернуть голову и не смог. Из глотки вырвался хрип, кричать теперь тоже не получалось. 

Крупная, плотная тень нависла над Лью и закрыла от него деревья. На лицо Лью полилась вода, и он зажмурился. Он так хотел пить. Пытался губами ловить воду, но в рот не попало ни капли. Открыв глаза, увидел над собой человека. Убийца не смотрел Лью в лицо, рассматривал что-то на его животе или бедрах. Лью дернул пальцами. Под ногти забилась земля. Или нет? Или ему это только кажется? Еще ему казалось, что он лежит на спине. Чтобы проверить это, Лью вдавил пятки в землю и понял, что бос. И кажется, без одежды. 

Он безуспешно пытался поднять голову и осмотреться, но добился лишь того, что виски сдавило болью. Он видел только деревья, упирающиеся в темноту, столб дыма и дрожащие отблески света слева. Костер?

Твою мать, он лежит голый на земле около костра. Так же недавно лежал Колин Турнел. Лью хотел кричать, но мог лишь хрипеть. За хрипом пришел раздирающий горло кашель. Еще один спазм, и Лью подавится своим языком. Нужно успокоить дыхание. Почему Лью не хватает воздуха? Он снова увидел человека над собой, почувствовал прикосновения к ребрам, животу. Лью не видел его рук. Воображение подсказывало, что убийца взялся за нож.

Он обколол Лью какой-то дрянью, как Колина. Поэтому он не может пошевелиться. Но почему он чувствует боль и прикосновения, разве наркотик не должен забрать и их? 

Он с ужасом уставился на человека, поливающего водой его грудь, живот и пах. Это часть ритуала? Теперь Лью жертва? Тоже самое пережил Киф? Почему Лью не может открыть правый глаз? Потому что на нем камень? Потому что его уже заменили камнем? Он снова зажмурился, ища подсказку в боли. Правую половину лица стягивала корка крови. 

Нет-нет. Так нельзя. Он больше не вынесет, не выдержит. Но куда он денется? У него как и Кифа нет выбора. Неужели Киф чувствовал тоже самое? Ему ведь было всего четырнадцать. Как он должно быть сходил с ума и метался внутри парализованного тела. Стоило это себе представить, и Лью опять начал задыхаться. Он ненадолго потерял из виду убийцу и тут же забыл, как он выглядит. Будто паника мешала запомнить его лицо. 

\- Послушай, - прошептал Лью. Нужно говорить, чтобы не сойти с ума. – Я знаю, что ты делаешь.

Убийца придвинулся ближе, впервые посмотрел Лью в лицо. Черные глаза, короткие волосы, темная кожа. Она казалась маской из-за плотно сомкнутых губ, спокойствия и неподвижности черт. На миг Лью показалось, что убийца срезал у кого-то лицо и приклеил себе. Лью понимал, что это не так, но не справлялся со своими ассоциациями.

\- Я знаю, зачем ты это делаешь, - шептал он, но убийца уже утратил к нему интерес. – Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Чего хочешь. 

Лью захлебнулся хрипом, когда нож прошелся по его икре. От стопы до колена. Не видя, невозможно было понять насколько разрез глубокий и длинный. 

\- Нет-нет, прошу тебя. Не надо, - единственный глаз Лью наполнили слезы. От слез темнота вокруг блестела и вспыхивала. - Ты кого-то потерял? Кого-то, кто любил тебя? Кого-то, кого любил ты? Друга? Мать? 

Убийца коснулся лезвием его сломанной руки. Из-за боли в плече, Лью не почувствовал, что он делает. Мог только догадываться, представлять, и это было еще страшней. 

\- Не надо, - простонал он. – Тебе нужен кто-то, кто вернет их души. Или нет? Тебе нужен кто-то, кто вернет твою душу? Кто-то, кто защитит тебя.

Теперь убийца навис над его животом, Лью видел лишь профиль.

\- Тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет принимать за тебя решения, спасет тебя. 

Лью почувствовал укол ножа в бок.

\- Нет. Прошу не надо, остановись. Клянусь, я все сделаю. Я смогу. Я нашел тебя. Я пришел сюда ради тебя. Ты сам привел меня. Я никогда тебя не оставляю. Всегда буду рядом….

Лью знал, что умирает. Но продолжал нести чушь, пока не утратил способность говорить. Убийца больше не смотрел ему в лицо. Приподнял его мошонку и член, натянул кожу и ударил ножом. Лью словно разрезали пополам. Казалось, его сбросили с сотого этажа. Он перестал видеть. Хрипел, кашлял, захлебывался. Боролся за каждый вздох, и поэтому не мог потерять сознание. 

Убийца отвернулся, потом снова склонился над Лью. Он больше не понимал, что убийца делает. Боль в паху была такой сильной, что он не почувствовал бы, если бы его живот вскрыли и набили камнями. Наверное, именно это сейчас и делал убийца. Боль уже не утихнет, мелькнуло в голове у Лью. Он хватал ртом воздух снова и снова. Лучше бы он захлебнулся или задохнулся. Но даже этого он сделать не мог.


	15. Chapter 15

Белый потолок был поделен на секции. Одинаковые квадраты, множество углов. Углы повсюду: дверь, окно, рама больничной кровати. Углы и предметы то приближались, то ускользали в туман. Утопая в этом тумане, Лью понял, что может повернуть голову и пошевелить пальцами. 

Голоса врачей походили на плеск волн. Лица и тела были вылеплены из воска. Они менялись с тревожной быстрой. Стоило Лью моргнуть, появлялось новое лицо и снова шумел прибой. 

Во сне Лью сложил шум волн в слова и узнал, что сохранил оба глаза. Просыпаясь, он шевелил пальцами, уставая, снова уплывал в сон. Ему снилось, что его тело перетянуто повязками, как мумия. Во сне он скреб ногтями гипс на плече. Во сне коснулся паха, нащупал катетер в складках бинтов и потянул. Темнота стала абсолютной. 

Боли не было, как и мыслей. Обезболивающие и успокоительные отупляли даже, когда Лью стал меньше спать. Врач без ногтя на большом пальце – вздувшаяся кожа вместо гладкой прозрачной пластинки – сказал, что Лью привезли три дня назад. В больницу Голуэй. Название города казалось знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. Врач говорил о переломах, пенэктомии и снятой коже, но Лью казалось, что это его не касается. Не его дело. Покалечили кого-то другого. 

Ясность пришла неожиданно, на рассвете. Глядя на серый потолок, Лью дотронулся до своего паха. Ощупал бинты, катетер и потерял сознание. 

После этого у него появились проблемы с дыханием. Иногда ему снова казалось, что он задыхается. 

Он задыхался, когда пришли полицейских. Двое крупных мужчин в штатском, один молодой, другой постарше, они высосали из маленькой комнаты весь воздух.

\- Откройте окно, - попросил Лью.

Он избегал смотреть им в лица, предпочитал скользить взглядом по углам: дверь, телевизор, жалюзи. Но что-то в резких движениях младшего полицейского привлекло внимание Лью. Он понял, что это Джед, едва взглянув на его плечи. У Джеда были красные глаза, будто он обкурился или долго не спал. И он избегал встречаться с Лью взглядом? Или это Лью поспешил отвернуться?

\- Мы не будем вас долго утомлять, - заговорил старший полицейский. Глубокие залысины не позволяли определить, какого цвета у него волосы. – Ли Най объяснил, как вы вычислили преступника. Я лишь хотел бы уточнить насчет социальных сетей. Нам нужно знать, это вы оставляли сообщения или кто-то еще причастен к делу. 

Перечисляя интернет страницы, полицейский смотрел в блокнот. Опухшие пальцы, короткие рукава пиджака, на манжете полосатой рубашки белое пятно сообщало о том, что это место тщательно обрабатывали пятновыводителем.

\- Да, эти сообщения написал я, - Лью не узнал собственный голос. – Что с Колином?

\- Когда мы прочесывали лес, он пришел в себя и позвал на помощь. Он в порядке, если не считать истощения и стресса. Врачи нашли у него в крови те же транквилизаторы, что и у вас. Колин хотел бы вас увидеть и поблагодарить. 

\- Ты спас ему жизнь, - воскликнул Джед, и тут же будто испугавшись своей несдержанности, сделал шаг назад.

Наблюдая как натягивается ткань, Лью пошевелил ногой под одеялом. 

За окном виднелись синие пологие крыши. Круглые иллюминаторы на чердаках, изогнутые карнизы. 

\- Если у вас нет вопросов, - старший полицейский отдернул короткие рукава своего пиджака: – не буду вас утомлять. До свиданья, мистер Эбби.

Он вышел из палаты, а Джед остался. Похоже, ему было плевать на то, что Лью устал и не хотел разговаривать. Подвинув стул к кровати, Джед пытался поймать его взгляд:

\- Его звали Вильям Бансал. Ему было сорок семь лет.

\- Он мертв?

\- Да. Ты правильно сделал, что написал на сайт службы спасения и новостей. Именно они заставили Гарду двинуться утром в лес. Ты был во всем прав. Бансан родился на острове Катчал, сорок лет назад приехал с родителями в Ирландию. Ты был прав, Лью. Я имею в виду, все сходится. Ты сказал, что связанных за лапы куриц подбрасывали во двор будущим шаманам на Никобарских островах. Катчал, откуда ублюдок родом, один из Никобарских островов.

Он убил Кифа, когда ему было тридцать, посчитал Лью. Столько же сколько мне сейчас. Перестанет ли Лью когда-то искать во всем совпадения и знаки? Наверное, нет. Вся его жизнь цепь совпадений. Из них он соткан, ими пропитаны его мысли и привычки. Без совпадений Лью не сможет дышать. 

Джед наклонился вперед, опустил локти на колени, сжал один кулак, потом другой.

\- И про очищение перед обрядом ты был прав. В Корке проверили версию с похищением и ничего не нашли, потому что он работал в NPSW, в национальной службе парков и дикой природы. Ездил по стране и жил на закрытой территории, в лесничих домиках, принадлежащих национальной службе. В таком домике он держал в Голуэй Турнела перед обрядом. Гарда нашла там рвотные средства, как ты и говорил. 

Небо за окном затянуло тучами. В палате почернел экран выключенного телевизора.

\- Я… - Джед осекся. Лью оглядел прикроватную тумбочку. На ней лежали пачка влажных салфеток и пачка бумажных. – Мне так жаль, Лью. Каждую минуту я виню себя за то, что не послушал тебя. За то, что не приехал сразу, как только ты позвонил… Я должен был…

\- Прекрати. Ты не мог знать, что случится. Я сам во всем сомневался, - Лью почувствовал, что у него задрожал подбородок и заткнулся. 

\- Я должен был тебе поверить, - Джед соединил руки в замок и уставился на свои побелевшие костяшки. Он что раскачивался назад и вперед, или это у Лью слезятся глаза?

\- Тебе что-то нужно? Что-то принести? 

Лью покачал головой и посмотрел на потолок. Острые углы высушили слезы.

\- Можно я еще посижу? – Джед наклонил голову.

\- Расскажи о себе.

Джед обвел взглядом комнату. Ему хватило ума ничего не уточнять.

\- Я родился в Белфасте. Единственный ребенок в семье. Отец был полицейским, умер, когда мне было десять. Мать умерла от инсульта, когда мне исполнилось шестнадцать, - Джед почесал бровь.

Лью откинул голову на подушку и прикрыл глаза. Джед продолжал говорить. Соскальзывая в сон, Лью искал совпадения.


End file.
